Mixed Feelings
by BlueAuthor
Summary: Summary: After years of being married to Allen, Kanda felt as if the passion and love that was once there, disappear. He cheats on Allen. What will happen after that? Divorce? Comfort? But what was the old saying again? "Things aren't always what they seem." Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)  
**

 **Hello fellow D. Gray Man fanatics.  
** **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any errors I might have made.  
** **I haven't plan out the story so far, so I'm going to 'wing it' and hope it turns out okay.  
** **I'm also trying to keep every chapter at least 2k long (including these notes).  
** **Also, this chapter will not have any point of views. This chapter will be written in third person.  
** **If you have any suggestion or comments, please place in the reviews.**

* * *

"Nee Kanda..." Kanda shifted his head to look at the naked girl that was currently sprawled against his chest.

"What Lenalee" he snapped.

"Weeeellllllllllll" she said. Kanda didn't fail to notice the way she dragged out the word and the way her fingers teasingly ran up and down in naked torso. "I was just wondering when your going to tell that husband of yours the truth. You know it's kinda mean"

"Che, you're one to talk" The man scoffed and closed his eyes. Then he felt her push off his body and out of the bed, taking the blanket with her and draped it against her body. He heard the bathroom door open and a "hmph" that quickly followed. "Look, not now but soon." He amended and he meant it too.

After years of being together with Allen, he felt like the love and passion they had, disappeared. As if there was something wrong with the love and passion they once felt for each other; slowly, the sparks in their relationship leaked out and was blown away by the wind.

"Soon, he knows that there's something wrong for quite a while, but I don't want to dishearten our daughter and have it indirectly affect her grades." He said quickly.

"That's so sweet," she sneered while entering the room but nonetheless threw the blanket on the floor and crawled back onto the bed and up the man's body. "Soooo," she whispered seductively in his ear and slid her fingers down his waist, "how about a round two?"

* * *

Kanda was woken up by the semi bright lights streaming through the window. He looked around and slightly panicked. His surroundings were not his bedroom but the bedroom of Lenalee's.

He silently groaned. _Great, just fucking great. Now I have to come up with some lameass excuse to Allen. As if this silence between us wasn't tense enough._

The Japanese man looked at the digital clock next to the bed, got up, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and stepped out of the house. Once in the car and on the road, he realized that he was still two hours early to his work. Since he was one of the CEO's, he had to be in the office by 9 am. Grumbling, he made his way to the his office and told himself that he would leave 2 hours early.

Once he settled down in his desk, Kanda raised his hands to his face and squeezed the bridge between his eyes. _Damn, when did my life become so infuriating?_

"Yuu-kun!" Kanda groaned and felt his body tense up, waiting for a certain red-headed baka to barge in. Then, as predicted, a blur of red traveled across the room and landed in front of Kanda's desk, nearly breaking the door down in the process.

"YUU-KUN you're alive… EHHH! Why are you here so early? Tell me! Tell meeeee!" The taller man asked, "why are you at the office so early?"

"Lavi." Kanda said, feeling fatigue wash through him, "don't you have some archives to be buried under? AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Yuu-kun you're so mean to meeee!." Lavi whined, completely unfazed by Kanda's reaction to his given.

"DON'T CALL ME TH.." Kanda barked but was interrupted when Lavi's phone rang; Lavi pulled out his phone then looked at Kanda apologetically and turned around to take the call.

" Hey…. mmmhmmm… yeah, in his office… yup… bye." He hanged up and then turned back to Kanda and said nervously, "Ya know, I have to go back to work. Got a killer case that needs some documents."

"Wait, what did you mean earlier about me being alive." Kanda questioned.

"Nothing," Lavi stammered and gulped when Kanda glared at him and caved when he saw Kanda reach for Mugen. "Allen called me last night and wanted me to come over to watch Cecelia." Lavi continued when Kanda gave him a questioning look. "It was around three in the morning and he was worried that you weren't home yet. Y'know, you made lots of enemies in this line of work. Allen spent the whole night searching for you. He only got back around six thirty to relieve me and to send Cecelia to school. Then he went out to search again."

"Che"

"Oh c'mon, don't ya think that you're acting a bit cruel, Yu. Poor boy has been up all night to search for ya."

"Mine your own business, baka usagi. Get back to your job."

Lavi just signed and walked out of the room. Once gone, Kanda spun his chair to face the window and stare out into the sky. _Che, trust that rabbit to make me feel like shit._ He tried to get back to work, but the guilt gnawing at his heart would not stop. _The beansprout should have known better. I know how to take care of myself. The only thing that should be blamed is his idiotsy._ He thought and tried to focus all his attention on his case, knowing full when that a distracted mind could end his life.

(Kanda worked in an organization called The Black Order. The Order is an organization that protect the peace in the world. They do cases that are too difficult for the police. Sometimes they work with the FBI or CIA when they request for their help. In the Order, there are chiefs that assign cases and missions and people who carry them out. The people that carry out cases or missions are called 'exorcists'. The exorcist in the Order are people specially trained for getting out difficult situations. They all have a special skills that proves helpful in tight situations. Generals are exorcist who stand out above the other exorcists because they have special techniques and skills that allows them to perform mission swiftly and flawlessly. Kanda is one of the people responsible for capturing criminals. Lavi is responsible for gathering information.)

After a few hours of work, Kanda looked at the clock and realized that Allen already came to work. He called a finder to bring him to his office.

(Finders are helpers for the Order that could not go through the training. However, they still have a certain value to the system. They search for information, listen to rumors, frequently have to keep the situation and surrounding citizens calm until the 'exorcists' arrive to fix the situation.)

Then the door cracked open and a white head poked through his door.

"Hey Kanda." Allen said weakly. "I've got a patient right now so I really don't have time to talk."

(Allen worked at the rehabilitation center when he was not out on a case. The rehabilitation center is a center where victims in a case end up. It didn't matter if it was trauma or depression, he would help the person get back on their feet. Even though he didn't need to, his childlike personality and ability to connect to the patients in the center makes a huge difference.)

"Just come in for a second." Kanda said. He knew what the midget was trying to do. Since their relationship got off track and Kanda started to think about divorce, Allen tried to avoid conversation with Kanda as much as possible.

Timidly, Allen walk in the office and slowly closed to door. Dreading about what would happen next, he turned around and placed a gentle smile on his face for Kanda.

 _God he looked like shit._ Kanda thought miserably. The smile on his face was painfully force. He had dark bags under his eyes and his body screamed exhaustion. His clothes were rumpled and the bandage for his left arm was beginning to become undone.

Before Kanda could stop himself, "I'm sorry" popped out of his mouth.

So shocked by the sudden apology, Allen just stood there and stared back at Kanda.

"I went out to drink with a couple of friends, lost track of time, and fell asleep at the bar." Kanda lied and tried to compose his face to not look so guilty.

However, Allen, who was a master of poker face, knew that Kanda was lying. The tense body and the lame excuse coincides with that fact. Allen also spent all night looking through all the bars and alleys in the city, calling Kanda's closest friends, and checking various places where Kanda often liked to visit.

Fearing that rejecting his excuse could lead to a fight, Allen just shrugged and said, "It's okay. Next time call, okay… Just so I can clear you soba before Cecelia sees."

"Che" Kanda said and looked back at the case he was working on. "Okay" Then Kanda heard his office door open and close. He looked up and found Allen gone. He dropped his head in his hand. He felt relieved that he was gone yet sick to his stomach with himself. **Not only did I let the beansprout down, I disappointed Cecelia as well.** Guilt swirled around in his head and his heart tightened.

Then a hesitant knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts.

"WHAT!" Kanda barked.

His door cracked open and a blur on white popped through the crack. Allen gave Kanda a timid smile.

"Sorry, but I know how you hate going down to the cafeteria and socializing, so Cecelia and I made some soba for you to eat. I'll put it next to the door just in case you want it. If you don't, just leave it; I'll pick it up later." And with another smile, he placed the lunchbox and tea canteen on the floor then left.

Che. Kanda thought, Getting up from his seat. "I'm only eating this because I didn't eat breakfast," he grumbled while sitting back down.

* * *

Fully sated with his meal, Kanda's mood slightly improved, and he finally got his mind focused enough to work on the case he currently had, and without making any screw-ups. After a good 3 hours of work, he finally allowed himself to retire for the day. He packed up his lunchbox and tea canteen and started to walk down the hall.

Right when Kanda pushed the elevator call button, Lenalee bumped into him, dressed in her usual female uniform and carrying a tray of coffee.

"Hey Kanda." Lenalee said while batting her eyes. "Going _home_ early today?"

"Yeah. I arrived here early, so I'm leaving early." Kanda replied.

"By the way," Lenalee whispered, leaning closer than necessary against Kanda. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Kanda pushed Lenalee off and started to walk toward the opened elevator. "I'll think about it." He countered and closed the elevator doors before Lenalee could respond.

* * *

(What Allen said on the phone call with Lavi.

"Lavi I still can't find him, have you found him? … REALLY! WHERE! Is he okay? … Are you there right now? … Okay thanks. … Bye")

 **Hey guys. Well this is my first fanfiction and I hope I'm doing a good job so far. I never realized how hard it is composing a story or fanfic. I tried my hardest to make this story plot and still allow the characters to keep their character traits.**  
 **I wanted to include a scene where Kanda goes home, and you guys get to meet Cecelia, but I was VERY eager to post this and get reviews. Sooooo, next chapter.**  
 **I know that some people might be mad that there aren't any smutty and lemony scenes since it's marked rated M, but I SWEAR and PROMISE that there will be some in the near-ish future.**  
 **Please excuse the grammar error.**  
 **Please follow and review. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Soooo, I wasn't planning to start the next chapter until two weeks after posting the first chapter; the original plan was to update month, buuuut since OtakuShipping requested that I update sooner. Here I am! Typing while sprawled out on my bed. It's like 3 a.m. too.**  
 **For the record, it took me 3 weeks to finish the first chapter. I'm hoping that I will get this chapter done before monday 8/2.**  
 **Also, just so the readers know. I'm writing this author's note before I've started the chapter. There will be an author's note after I finish and revised the story.**  
 **I'm planning for you guys to meet Cecelia and her character type in this chapter.**

* * *

 _This route home in beginning to look unrecognizable._ Kanda thought. Since he always came home around the middle of the night, the green trees and bright sky were beginning to look unfamiliar to him. Kanda grumbled about the bright and peppy scenery as he pulled into their driveway.

When he knocked on the door, the confused face of Allen's greeted him. "Hey," Allen said surprised as he moved out of the way so Kanda could enter, "I didn't know you were coming home early."

"Got to work early so I left early." Kanda said as he walked past Allen and place mugen next to the doorway. He stopped when Cecelia came out of her bedroom. Neither Allen nor Kanda knew what to do. Since Cecelia hasn't seen Kanda in quite a while, neither of them knew what to expect from her.

"Welcome back father," she murmured.

 _The tension in the room is so thick, I could probably cut it with mugen._ Kanda thought as he squatted down to meet his daughter's eyes. "Hey, Cecel. Haven't seen you in a while. You're not going to offer me a hug?"

Cecelia smiled and hugged her father while unexpectedly whispered in his ear, "your clothes smell like another woman's perfume." Then she retracted herself and said eagerly and loud enough for Allen to hear, "I got a couple hundred on my test. Do you want to see?"

So surprised, he just stayed squatted in front of Cecelia and stared blank-faced at the innocent child standing in front of him. Then was jolted out of his shock by Allen's laughter. "No need to be so surprised Kanda. Of course she was going to give you a hug and treat you like her father." He said cheerfully. "Go on, go see the hundreds. I have to prepare for dinner."

Silently he followed Cecelia into her bedroom, wondering how she knew. She was always remarkably smart, but also often oblivious. Cecelia was one of the victims that had her parents killed in one of the cases. She was four when she lost her parents. Allen spent months with her in her rehabilitation room. Allen got attached to her as soon as he saw her blue hair and dark eyes that were very similar to Kanda's. She got attached to Allen after a few weeks of his kindness and cheerful personality. He asked Kanda if he wanted to keep her. Now she was about to be nine and finishing her third grade year.

When Kanda entered the room, Cecelia started to talk. "I know dad is suffering." Unable to look into her father's eyes, she continued. "I also know that you're going out with other women. I love both of my dads, and I hope you guys resolve whatever is going on." Her voice started to sound thick and gently streams of tears leaked out of her eyes. "So I'm not going to say anything. I'll just be a spectator." She said while still not looking Kanda in the eye once and her voice was all choked up.

Kanda placed her on the bed and he squated down. "No matter what happens, I'll still love both of you." He said then kissed her in the forehead and left the room. _That's the only thing I can promise you._ He thought while he closed her door quietly.

Walking out, he saw Allen humming in the kitchen. He sat down on one of the dining room chairs. Then he let out a sigh and watched Allen tense up by Kanda's sudden appearance. "Hmm?" Allen asked.

Kanda responded with disdain, "you know, that kid's too smart to be your child." Then smiled when Allen huffed at his remark and puffed out his cheeks. "Guess your influence is not rubbing off," he said playfully. Abruptly, he got up and walked towards Allen.

 _Should I tell him?_ He thought while walking closer. _Cecelia knows already. What's the point of pretending to be a happy family anymore._ Then Kanda was right infront Allen watching Allen look back at him with apprehension. _I should man up already and tell him._ Kanda opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

Seconds ticked by with Kanda having his mouth open and Allen staring back at him. Then Allen lean in closer and pressed his lips against Kanda's.

* * *

 **10 minutes later. Kanda's point of view.**

I sped down the empty highway trying to get my heart rate to slow down. _I need to get away from everything._ I thought as I gripped my steering wheel harder.

 _His lips were soft. The distinct taste of mitarashi dango flooded my senses when Allen pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues waged war on each other._

I growled as flashbacks invaded my thoughts and made a sharp turn into the empty parking lot of a dojo. I stepped out of the car and took in a few deep breaths, hoping that the fresh nature air would calm my erratically beating heart.

 _While my mind was focused on dominating the kiss, I felt his hands trail up my chest and loop itself around my neck. Then he used his arms that were looped around my neck to pull our bodies closer. Our tongues continued battling with each other to win dominance of the kiss. Somehow my arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss._

Unable to get the feeling of Allen's lips out of my mind, I stomped to the front door of the dojo. Debating on how I could get in.

Vaguely, I remembered that Tiedoll, my master, had given me a key. "Just in case you needed a quiet spot to meditate and was willingly break down a few things to get in." He had said. I pulled the key out from my pocket and pushed it in the keyhole. The door opened up and I stormed into the room, taking my shoes off in the process and sat down in the middle of the floor.

 _We pulled apart, gasping for air. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to find fear and doubt clouded by lust. Snapping out of my trance, I pulled his arms from my neck and pushed him away. I was disgusted in myself for getting lost in the kiss. Frustrated that I couldn't tell him the truth, I grabbed my exorcist coat and started walking to the door._

 _"Kanda?" I heard. I stopped my escape and turned around to meet the midget's face. Surprised by his presence in such a close proximity, I took a step backwards. His lust had dissipated and hurt was displayed on his face. "Where are you going," he said hesitantly._

 _"Out" I replied as I turned my attention to the door and picked up mugen._

 _"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly. Please don't leave." However I was already out the door._

Realizing that meditation would not calm my nerves, I growled in frustration and picked up mugen, hoping that training with my favorite katana would at least distract me.

* * *

 **Right after Kanda left. Allen's point of view.**

"Please don't leave." I gasped against the closed front door as tears streamed down my face. _Almost every night._ It has been awhile since Kanda and I shared a bed while we were both awake. Frequently, he would come home way past midnight. _It's been over a month since Kanda kiss Cecelia good night._ I thought as more tears ran out my face. _What's happening to my family._

"Daddy?" I heard from behind me. "Daddy what's wrong?" I turned around and got down to my knees and pulled Cecelia into an embrace. "Daddy, why are you crying?" She asked as her voice was muffled against my vest.

"Just frustrated, that's all. I was planning a lovely dinner with daddy and you, and he got a call from work to go in." I said as more tears pooled from my eyes. After a few minute, I retracted myself from Cecelia and got up while wipe the tear streaks from my face and said cheerfully, "but it's okay." After that, I made Cecelia go out and play as I prepared for dinner. Knowing full well that Kanda wasn't coming home for dinner, I still made his share.

Around six, I called Cecelia in to eat and watched her rant about how unfair that more than half the student in her class had an iphone or an android and she was still stuck with a simple dinosaur phone. Then I allowed her to watch t.v. for a good hour and a half. Around eight, I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

After that, I clean up around the house for a good 30 minutes and slumped on the couch. _What did I do wrong._ I thought as I replayed this evening's events.

 _He smells so good. I thought as my lips touched his. I hated how distant he was lately and decided to find courage and place my bets on a kiss. Testing my luck, I pushed my tongue into his mouth that still tasted of green tea. However, my body seeked his touch and my hands started to move on its own. Suddenly I was pulled closer by my own hands. Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist and the kiss deepened as our tongues twist against each other. I began to lose feeling in my legs and was grateful for my arms still looped around his neck. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't know I needed air until his lips pulled back. I gasped for air and I watched him do the same._

 _I waited for him to explode or push me away, and just as I thought, he did. However, I did not expect him to leave. "Kanda?" I said desperately, trying to prevent him from walking out the door. He was shock to see me so close, and I watched him wearily as he took a step back. "Where are you going?" I said hesitantly while dreading the answer that would likely follow._

 _As predicted, a curt "out" came out of his mouth as he moved toward the door and grabbed mugen. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly. Please don't leave." I begged but he was already out the door. "Please don't leave."_

I sighed and got off the couch. _He used to love unexpected kisses._ I thought miserably as I walk toward Cecelia's room. I opened the door and saw that she was asleep. Quietly I walk next to her bed and crouched down next to her. I ran my hands through her soft dark blue hair. As tears streamed down my face, I whispered to her, "I'm sorry that you can't have the family that you deserve."

* * *

 **Okay! Change of plans. Mom and dad took away my computer and banned me from using it unless it's school work. Found me playing on my computer in bed. So I'm going to have to get creative and find ways to update my stories.  
** **Don't worry, I'm still going to continue this story, but the updates will take longer.  
** **I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, I'm not sure what I should write in the next chapters, so please give me some topics or scenes to work with.  
** **Please excuse the lame kissing scenes. I love reading smut and rated M stuff, but I'm horrible at writing them.  
** **Please excuse the grammar error.  
Please follow and review. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **** **HERE I AM! In a library, typing. - _ -  
** **UGHHHHH! How am I supposed to get inspiration in a place like this. I'm not even comfortable in these chairs.  
Technically, I'm studying right now. :p  
** **Anyways, I'm not sure how this chapter will play out, buuut I have some ideas.  
** **FYI, because a guest asked, Cecelia is not a self-insert. There had to be a child, and I just used the name Cecelia.  
** **And so people won't think I'm conceited, Cecelia is not my real name, it's my pen name. The name Cecelia is my trademark symbol when writing. All my stories, fanfiction or not, have the name Cecelia in it. (FYI, I'm not obsessed with the name. I just think that it's unique.)**

* * *

 **Allen's point of view**

 _I don't want to be alone._

I woke up with a jolt. Disoriented I surveyed my surrounding and realizing that I was in Cecelia's room. I unsteadily rose from the curled up sleeping position I was previously in and gently kissed my daughter on her forehead before exiting the room.

Hopefully, I quietly opened my bedroom door, only to be disappointed by finding an empty bed. Sighing, I exited the room and went to watch t.v. On the way, I stopped at the kitchen to pop some popcorn. While watching the popcorn bag spun in the microwave, my heart throbbed with pain as my thoughts wandered to a certain samurai.

Desperate for a distraction, I hastily opened a drawer and pulled out a flask of sake. I stared at the flask debating with myself. _I have to be a good influence and the years with that drunk demon weren't… pleasant._ I thought while wincing.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP I looked at the microwave and realized that the popcorn was done. As the smell of freshly popped popcorn drifted in the air, **1:27** shone on the microwave's digital clock.

Pain shot through my chest. I balled my hand up in a fist and slammed it on the kitchen counter, as if the pain could prevent the onslaught of tears and erase the frustration I feel. I stared at my trembling fist then at my other hand hold the sake. My hand tighten its hold on the flask as I debated with myself.

 _Only a few sips._ I thought as my resolved faded into desperation; I brought the popped popcorn and sake to the coffee table in front of the couch. _It is just a temporary distraction._ I told myself as I settled into the couch. I brought the small shot glass to my mouth, my hand trembled as I poured the clear liquid into my mouth. _Only a few sips._ I thought as the alcohol started to numb the pain in my chest. Desperate for more relief, I poured another shot.

* * *

 **9:20**

 **Kanda's point of view.**

I slashed my sword in the air. The floor was drenched with the sweat that accumulated from my non-stop training for the last couple of hours. _Yet, I still can't get that weird feeling out of my stomach._ I thought as I swung my sword again, getting frustrated with myself. "What the HELL!" I screamed, feeling tense. _Did that sprout put something in my food?_ I thought as I punched the wall, hoping that the pain could help me get rid of this weird and unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

"You know, there are other methods of relaxation that doesn't include violence or foul language, Yuu-kun." I heard. I whipped around to see Master Tiedoll staring back at me with his typical friendly smile.

"What are you doing here Master?" I asked stiffly still vaguely feeling discomfort in my stomach.

"Can't I visit my pupil?" Master said cheerfully. Then he turned around and pulled out a sketch pad and began to sketch. After a few strokes of his pencil he spoke up again. "Actually the trees behind the dojo will bloom soon. The blossoms get more beautiful every year. I wanted to capture a perfect image this year."

"Is that all." I said as I turned back around to practice, determined to erase this troublesome feeling.

"Also, Yuu-kun," Master said with more seriousness than his usual sunny disposition making me turn around and face him. When he saw that he had my full attention, he continued "Don't do anything stupid just because you're unhappy or frustrated. There are consequences for everything."

I stared at Master in shock. _Does he know? Or is it just random advice._ Snapping out of the shock, I turned around and gave my usual "che" before starting to train again. I heard the sound of humming and sketching noise from another part of the dojo and then chose to leave matters alone. _Yet something still tells me that this advice has a double meaning to it._ Kanda thought as he gave an irritated swing.

* * *

 **Third person's point of view**

Kanda's fingers drummed on the steering wheel impatiently while he waited for the light to turn green. He felt fatigue start to set in and just wanted to get off the road. _And after all that training, I still couldn't get that nagging feeling out of my stomach._ Then a loud ring disrupted the peaceful silence in the car. He saw Lenalee's number flash on the screen of his phone.

"WHAT" he snapped when he flipped open his phone while dodging a swerving car and flipping his middle finger at the agitated driver. **(AN: I don't approve of multitasking while driving but obviously Kanda's character type doesn't really care.)**

"Hey Kanda… I was wondering if your coming over?" A voice buzzed innocently yet seductively in his ear.

Pausing for a minute, Kanda looked at the digital clock in the car. **10:24** "Sure," he said deciding that it was still to early to go home as he made a quick U-turn.

* * *

 **3:57 Third person's point of view.**

Kanda gave out a frustrated groan as he ruffled out his slightly damp hair. Cursing himself for being foolish enough to fall asleep again. Granted, he woke up earlier than before, even though he was more exhausted.

The samurai sighed as the he unlocked the front door and entered it. Everything looked normal. The dark room, the shining television, and the white haired lump on the couch. However, the lump that was staring blankly ahead was not normal. Neither was the fact that the awake lump didn't move to greet Kanda.

Kanda cautiously put down his mugen and hanged his coat before approaching the unmoving lump. Only when Allen's hand moved to reach for a sake flask, did Kanda spotted the empty sake bottles that were overturned and scattered across the coffee table and floor. As Allen raise the flask to his lips and took several mouthfuls of alcohol, Kanda spoke.

"Oi, Allen, I thought you don't drink." The whitette slowly turned his head to look at the bluenette. Staring deep into the drunk man's eyes, Kanda did a double take; he shifted his eyes to look at Allen's face. The white haired man's eyes were glazed over and his face was completely blank of emotion and feeling.

"Huh?" Allen slurred as he tried to make sense of the figure in front of him and the words that were coming out of the figure's mouth.

"I **said** , I thought you didn't drink." Kanda said calmly, knowing full well that a drunk Allen was a dangerous and _different_ one and that he had to be cautious. _Yet Allen never let himself get_ _ **drunk**_ _, only lightheaded, and it takes a lot just to get him lightheaded._ Kanda thought as he tried to make sense of the situation before him.

"Oooooooh, look who's caring and kind now. What happen to the cold and distant Kanda that I've been living with." Allen said with eerie calmness as an amused expression colored his face. _Calculative drunk. Just fucking GREAT._ Kanda thought sourly.

"Che, whatever, I'm going to bed." I said as I got up while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Lookie, lookie, he's back." The drunk Allen said in his same monotone. "The cold and heartless asshole that's been cheating on me." Kanda froze in the middle of the hallway and whipped around in shock.

"What you think I don't know? I didn't, but as soon as I got drunk, everything made sense." Allen said as he rose to walk towards the shock stilled Kanda. Drunk eyes stared at the wary ones as Allen approached Kanda. "Trust in a loved one can cloud your judgement when you're sober, and there I was foolish enough to believe that **you** could have a caring bone in your body. As soon as I got drunk, insecurities arose and I thought about everything you did and how you acted. I realized that you showed all the signs of a cheater." As Allen spat the last word out, he stop in front of Kanda and glared up at him as Kanda stared blankly back.

"Che." Kanda said as he attempted to brush off everything the whitehead said. "You said it yourself. You're drunk. Lets get you to bed." Kanda reasoned as he reach for his husband's hand.

"Ha! Look at that. You didn't deny anything." Allen said as he snatched his hand from kanda's reach and swung it at Kanda's face. "BaKanda!" He screamed as his wrist was caught by the samurai.

"Shut it Allen." Kanda said as he slammed Allen's body against the wall. "If you forgot, we have a sleeping child right across the hall." He hissed, unaware that he accidently slammed Allen's head into the wall in his attempt to calm his drunk and angry partner.

Allen gave out a breathless laugh. "It's… Mo…ya…shi… Bakan…da." Allen said as he slid down the wall and passed out.

Kanda gave out a frustrated sigh and carried the pass-out form to their room. "Che." He said a he dropped the whitette onto the bed.

* * *

Allen was awaken by the sound of laughter and sizzling. Dazedly looking around his surroundings, he jolted into a sitting position when he realized that he was in his room. Then clutched his head when he felt an aching and pounding in his head that his sudden movement caused. _How did I end up in my bed? And why does my head hurt?_ Allen thought cluelessly. _The last thing I remembered was eating popcorn._

He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he smelt the distinct smell of bacon. He stood there in shock when he saw a familiar samurai standing in front of the stove. "K… Kanda." He said in a surprised tone, unaware that the samurai froze up when he heard Allen's voice. "Kanda! Hey… oh, so it was you that carried me to bed! Thanks! I was wondering how I ended up in bed."

Kanda turned around and gave Allen a cautious and confused expression. "You…? You don't remember what happened last night." Kanda ask bracing himself for the answered and was responded with a confused "huh?" from the whitette.

Kanda relaxed as he realized that his partner had no recollection of the events that unfolded a few hours ago and then turned around to look at the momentarily forgotten girl. "I'm taking Cecelia to school. Got it shortstack."

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen said as he puffed out his cheeks in a irritated hmph. "Fine." He said as he turned around and walked back to his room with a soft smile on his face. _Bakanda…_

* * *

 **Lenalee's point of view**

 _Nii-san called me to his office again._ I sighed as I pushed open the door with the hand that wasn't holding a coffee cup. Before I entered the room, I turned to look behind my shoulder as if my subconscious felt a disturbing aura. Shrugging to myself, I entered the room. Surprised, I saw a familiar silver haired male in the room.

"LENALEE! My dear sister, how kind of you to bring your brother coffee!" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as my brother enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes nii-san," I sighed as I peeled my brother's arms from my body before I continued, "Now why did you call me to your office this time?"

"Oh." Brother said as he regained his composure. "Well, I assigned you and Allen on a mission that requires the unique abilities that you and Allen have." He said as I froze in temporary shock. _Allen and me… on a mission… !?_

* * *

 ***Sigh* that took foooreeeeeverrrrr.  
** **Well at least it's over and I have a plan on what will happen in future chapters.  
** **Sorry for the late update, I really didn't plan for it to take almost a month to update but between thinking up a plot and avoiding parents' questioning eyes, I couldn't really write as fast as I wanted. I mean at one point I even thought about slowly turning Allen into an alcoholic. I even wanted to quit the stories, but it was the reviews and the promise I made in the earlier chapter that pushed me on.  
** **Then when the story actually was ready, I had trouble with my account! The Traffic Stats refuses to coroperate so I don't know how many viewers I'm getting. :(  
** **Also, school's going to start on the first of september, so expect slower updates. Sorry.  
** **Please excuse the grammar error.  
** **Please follow and review. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **OKAYYYYYYY. I here writing this because I need a stress reliever from school, but in realistic terms, I'm procrastinating. Right now it is 7:36 pm on 9/2 and I'm exhausted. This is the end of my second day of school and I swear that the teachers are trying to kill me with homework load.**

 **No spoilers but in the near future, Lenalee will revert back to her original character type.**

 **Also, this chapter is meant for a slight comic relief. I was in school, bored out of my mind, and I thought this would be fun after all the depressing topics.**

 **Well… ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Third person's point of view**

Komui glanced worriedly at his frozen sister before continuing his conversation with Allen.

"Um… Komui, can you tell me exactly what's going on? Nowadays you would never let another male go on a mission with Lenalee.

"Yes, as much as I want you to stay away from my darling sister, this mission required both of your unique abilities." Komui said as he glanced at his sister. He relaxed when he saw his sister slightly defrost and start to pay attention to what was going on. "The child of a very important person has been kidnapped. This is who we believe the perpetrator is." Komui pulls out a picture of a middle aged, mixed race man and handed it to Allen before continuing. "I had Lavi search our record and this man seem to be under the watch of seven different agencies. The state labeled him a level 3 sex offender with a mentally ill mind. We also have our suspicions of him controlling a underground human trafficking system. However, it seem to me that he's only trading off underaged childern. The FBI has already built a case against him to lock him up forever, but they can't take him to court because he's holding the child hostage and we don't want to risk the child's safety. They requested our help so I need you guys to go undercover and get the child back."

"... wait… wait a second…" Allen said as he tried to comprehend what Komui said. "you… **you** , KOMUI LEE, sister complex, want to send **your** sister on a mission regarding a sex offender, who's also the mastermind behind a human trafficking system?" Allen asked bewildered.

"Yes" Komui said with no hesitation.

"Sorry Komui but as cute as you visualize your sister, she still wouldn't fit the guy's taste." Allen said as he gave Lenalee and apologetic look. "Sorry Lenalee, but you're not cute anymore. I mean you've grown into a beautiful 25 year old woman." Allen said with a smile as Lenlee suddenly felt a pang in her heart.

"I'm sorry Allen… I don't understand what…" Komui started to say but he was cut off by laughter from outside the door. As soon as Allen realized that laughter, he stormed to the door and yanked it open.

There stood a laughing Tyki Mikki who was laughing so hard that he had to use the support of the wall to keep him from falling over.

"It's not funny Tyki. Komui has seriously lost his mind." Allen said with a huffed, which caused Tyki to double over with renewed laughter. Allen puffed out his cheeks and muttered, "I see that you're fitting in with this chaos."

Three to four years ago, Allen defeated the Millennium Earl and persuaded them to work for the Black Order and try to right the wrongs they did in their lifetime. Since the Millennium Earl was stopped, the Black Order didn't know what to do either. The Noahs and the Black Order decided to work together and provide help to anyone that needed it. Recently the Noahs decided to move in with the Black Order.

"Shounen" Tyki said, bringing Allen's thoughts back to the present. "YOU are going to dress up as a little girl. Not Lenalee, she'll probably be back up. YOU are the one going undercover. You are going to rescue the hostage." Tyki watched with an amused expression as Allen's face turned pale while he processed the information.

"W-what? Wait, do you guys honestly think that I can pull off a underage girl look and pretend to be an young teenage girl!?" Allen said quickly as he attempted to persuade Komui into relieving him of the mission.

" **Yeah"** Komui, Lenalee, and Tyki said bluntly. Allen pushed back the urge to grow mushrooms in a dark corner and whipped around to give Lenalee a pleading look as he silently begged her to help him out.

"Sorry Allen, I know this hard for you and even though you're 24, you still have the body and physique of a teenage girl." Lenalee said as she gave him a weak smile and hid her trembling hand behind her back. _God! When Allen gave me that face, I almost cracked. If I did that, Kanda probably would never talk to me again._

Allen turned to give Tyki the same look, only to receive a similar response. "Sorry Shounen, like pigtails said, you're a 24 year old man who can get away as 14 year old girl."

Allen's cheeks burned as he tried to ran toward the opened office door, only to be grabbed by the back of his hood and dropped on the sofa in the room by Tyki. The trio watched Allen cross his arms and puffed out his cheeks to sulk.

"This won't work." Allen sulked.

"You know, I think Allen's become spoiled." Tyki said with amused smile as he fondly tosselled Allen's hair. Earning a glare from the sulking male.

"Doesn't matter. Here Allen." Komui said as he reached into his lab coat pocket to pull out a multicolored glass bottle.

"What is it." Allen asked warily as he picked the vial up to examine it.

"A special potion that I made that would temporarily switch your sex. Basically, this would rearrange some cells to make you, on the outside, a female. Your internal organs would still be the same" Komui said proudly.

Allen thrusted the glass container back into Komui hands before yelling, "THEN WHY DO YOU NEED ME FOR THIS MISSION. ASK LAVI OR CHAOJI OR … OR ANYONE WHO WON'T MIND CROSSDRESSING! Why does it have to be me!"

"You're the one who seduced a robot with your cuteness." Komui said bluntly. Allen's cheeks flared up at the distant memory of him seducing Komlin Ex to save himself from the vampire-like disease. "And no other exorcist can pull off the "cute" look but you." Komui continues as he placed the vial in Allen's hands. The trio watch Allen glared at the bottle in his hands before Tyki gave an exasperated sigh took it from Allen.

"Okay Shounen, just remember that while we waste time here, that man might be doing unspeakable things to the little girl." Tyki said as he looked Allen straight in the eyes. "Leaving multiple scar on the girl, but mental and physical. If we do succeed, you'll probably have her as a patient. Daily you'll have to look at her lost face and face the guilt that you had the chance to save her from trauma, but didn't." As color drained from Allen's face, the whitette took back the solution and muttered a sulky 'fine'.

"OKAY!" Komui said cheerfully as he push the almost lifeless body out the door. "Go to the science division and drink the potion, Johnny's going to measure you and get you new clothes. Lenalee will text you the time and date of the departure." The Komui slammed the door before Allen could protest. Then signed in relief as he slouched against the previously slammed door.

* * *

Lenalee's Point of View

I watched Nii-san toss out Allen's almost lifeless body and slammed the door. I felt … sorry for the dejected Allen and wanted to…. comforted him? _NO!_ I thought as I shook my head, as if I was trying to shake these thoughts out of my head. _I have my own problem to worry about. Like how to hide the fact that you're sleeping with the husband of the guy you're going on a mission with. I'm pretty sure there's no self help books on that topic._

"...Lenalee…" I hear my brother call out as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes. nii-san?"

"You see, Allen can perform this mission without the help of others. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't need help. By 'he', I'm talking about the relaxed and real Allen, who discarded his politeness after Kanda proved to him that he could trust people again. That he could stop keeping everybody at arms length. That Allen. The current Allen seems more tensed. What I mean is that I would send him on this mission alone but there have more reports of him messing up more than usual. He seems to be making more mistakes in the past month than his mistakes made in the last 3 years. Reports of him spacing out, being in a daze, or unobserved. Remember how he was when he first arrived at the order?" I nodded at brother's question, distantly remembering the frustration I felt back then. "Well, I believe history might repeat itself. He seems sad and distant. He might start pushing people away. He's an important member of the Black Order and we can't allow that to happen."

"Wait," Tyki interjected, reminding the siblings of his presence. "Shounen looked pretty lively earlier."

"Maybe, but we can't ignore the possibility and the risk of Allen reverting back to his old self." Komui said grimly.

I clenched my fist over and chest to erase the aching feeling I had. _Guilt?_ I shook my head in my attempt to clear my head. "Is that all? I'm pretty sure it's just a phase, you shouldn't pry into the lives of other people." I asked my brother in an attempt on a fake bored monotone.

"I know but…" Nii-san said with a shocked expression, probably by the rudeness I just expressed, but I couldn't listen to Allen's situation anymore. I took the files from my brothers hand and excused myself from the office.

While I walk toward the door, I clutched the files to my chest. I could only think of one thing, _I had to escape_. As soon as the door closed behind me, I fled from the corridor. Away from everybody, away from the questioning stares, away from … reality. I flung myself into the first vacant room I could find. I dropped the file and stared at my hand. _This hands are filthy. I am soo dirty. For what I've done and for hurting my friends._

As the papers in the files fluttered to the ground, I slid down onto the floor. I curled up and put my head in my lap as my hands tugged at my hair. Tears slid down my face as I tried to force the guilt swirling inside me into a small corner. Hoping to forget everything, to erase the cruel feeling of guilt. _Allen's hurting. He's probably suffering but I can't stop. It's not my fault. It's Allen's. It's not my problem. I'm innocent. I didn't do anything wrong. I- I didn't do anything wrong… … … I'm clean._

* * *

Anonymous Point of View

I watched Walker-san being thrown out of Chief Supervisor Komui's office. He laid lifelessly on the floor staring thoughtfully at the small multicolored container in his hands before giving a 'I guess I have no choice' sigh. He picked himself up before walking toward the direction of the Science Division.

I was about to follow Walker-san, when a tense Lenalee-san walk out of the office, clutching some sort of files tightly against her chest, as if she was holding onto a lifeline. I watched her suddenly break into a run; she as fast as she could without using her scientifically advance boots… as if she was trying to escape from something.

Curious, I chased after her only to find myself standing outside a closed door of an previously empty room and listening to an almost silent sobbing. Silently but desperately crying for someone to help her. _Interesting development._

* * *

Allen's Point of View

 _Welp, interesting development._ I thought from behind the locked door of the training room. _I'm such a coward. I should just drink the potion and get it over with…But the HUMILIATION and my pride as a man._ I slid down the door and raised my head to look at the ceiling, the back of my head bumping into the door.

"… But my pride as an exorcist." I groaned. I got up and gave one last look at the solution before closing my eyes; I opened the vial and pouring the contents into my mouth.

I gulped down the last bit of liquid in my mouth before my grip completely loose on the vial and it fell from my hand and to the floor. I distantly heard a clatter of glass, but I couldn't focus on it; I was on fire.

 _Hot. I-I feel so hot._ I gave an involuntary gasp before grabbing my pelvic area and wrapping an arm around my chest. _Hot… I feel so hot…_ A burning sensation spread all over my body and my cheeks flushed with a rosy red. I gave a pained groan as I leaned against the door; my breathing became labored. _What did Komui give me._ Heat soared swirled around in my body. I voiced out another groan, but this time, it was more pleasured than pained. _I… can't._

My legs gave out and I slid down onto the floor. I gave sharp gasp as my toes curled up inside my shoes. However, thankfully or unfortunately, the burning started to fade, and the fog in my mind cleared. While my breathing was labored and for some reason, I was disappointed. My face flushed a deeper red. Pushing the thought away, I decided that it would be best to examine my new body.

The first thing I noticed was the missing bulge from my pelvic area and I had small bumps in my chest. I gave a depressed sigh before I stood up, only to have both my pants and my underwear to fall around my ankles. _Okay, my hips are smaller._ I thought as I stepped out of my shoes and my pants, grateful that I wore a long dress shirt. As I bent down to pick them up, long strands of white and silver fell around my head. _Hmmm, longer hair too._ I turned around and started to reach for the doorknob but before I touched the door knob, it turned on its own and the door swung open.

* * *

SUMMARY ON FIRST SECTION (if any readers are confused about the first section)

Allen thinks that Komui is sending Lenalee in undercover.

Komui never thought about putting his sister in such a risky position.

Tyi is laughing about their misunderstandings.

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry**

 **I started the story on 9/2, only to get it done about a month later. I really did plan to get it back to you within 1-2 weeks of writing, but school and homework and clubs just didn't want me to finish it. I swear, if this continues, 20 years will be shaven off my life before I finish High School, give or take a few months.**

 **ANYWAYS… You got a little glimpse into how Lenalee is thinking.**

 **Try guessing on who entered the room!**

 **Also the next update might take 1-2 months, sorry but I barely had time to finish this chapter.**

 **Please excuse the grammar error.**

 **Please follow and review. THANKS!**

 ***I wouldn't know how I'm doing on the story if you guys won't review. (especially the people who didn't like the Lenalee before, how do you guys feel about her now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I'm starting a new Chapter a week after I updated chapter three.**

 **I really hope that I can finish this soon so you guys can read it as soon as possible. I understand the frustration of want to read a new chapter and not knowing when the best chapter will pop up. I might develope Lenalee's character and backstory so it remains true to the actual character.**

* * *

 **Kanda point of view**

I was pissed. It's just that simple. Outrageously pissed. I think I am going to murder that damn rabbit.

I spent the last 4 hours rewriting a case against this creep who was the mastermind behind several human trafficking systems. _Another perverted bastard._ Apparently this guy kidnapped the daughter of an important political figure before The Black Order could file for arrest warrant. That's apparently why Komui wanted me to rewrite the case. I don't know why can't they just let me cut up the bastard or give the damn case to someone else. I specifically told Komui that I hated office work and I prefer being in the frontlines. Yet I still get prompted to one of the CEO's because I refused to become a General. _Che, who would want to travel the world just to look for other brats._

But that wasn't what put me into this foul mood. The fact that I spent 4 hours of my life with the Baka Usagi, riffling through archives to find more information on the creep. Just being around that idiot fries my brain cells. And that said idiot had enough brains to lock my mugen in a safe box.

I gave a relieved sigh. _At least I'm done now._ I got up from my desk and grabbed Mugen, which I got back after I finished the case and threatened the Usagi with my fists, before heading to the training room.

* * *

 **Third person point of view**

Lavi walked out of the library smiling like a madman. He just spent the last couple hours with Kanda and annoyed him half to death.

 _Yuu was in a good mood today._ Lavi thought. _He only threaten me twice and sat through my rants of instinsting on shorter skirts for the female employees in the Black Order… Hmmm… Allen probably put him in a good mood. Something else to be indebted to him for._

Ever since the major war between the Exorcist and the Noah Family ended, the Bookman Clan were allowed to start expressing their emotions as they wished. They were now archivists, only needing to account for the documents they receive. Which relieved Lavi from his distant demeanor and allowed him to be more open to his friends.

 _Of course the old man's not letting me off the hook that easily. That reminds me, I have training with him today._ Lavi gave a groan before turning around and heading for the training room.

* * *

 **Allen's Point of View**

I was going to walk out the door when the door knob suddenly turns and the door flew open.

I scrambled out of the way before the door slammed into my face, only to land on my butt. . _Honestly... Who would open a door like that._

I thought before my mind blanked out. The person in front of me was wearing the all too familiar scowl.

 _Kanda_

"Wha... " I attempted to say but my body froze up. I didn't know what to do. _Let him see me like this and forfeit my pride or pretend to be someone else and lie in our relationship?_

Kanda looked down when he heard the sound.

"Che" _typical Kanda._ Then Kanda stuck his arm out, only to receive a confused expression from me.

"What... Do you you want to keep your ass on the floor." Kanda barked. _Welp, if he doesn't ask, it wouldn't be considered lying then._

I timidly grabbed for his hand, keeping in mind that I was currently a girl. When I was pulled up, Kanda's stomach came into my view. I craned my neck back to look up at the scowling face of the stoic samurai. It took a while, but when I realized why I had to crane my neck back so much, I lost it.

 **"I got shorter too!"** I yelled then clamped my mouth shut. _Like there wasn't enough nicknames to begin with. just wait until Lavi finds out. But that can wait, Way to blow your cover Allen, just bloody great._ I thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Third Person point of view**

 _What the hell. Che, I help someone get back up and I receive a shriek in my ear._ Yet Kanda could bring himself yell at the girl. There was something about her that was bothering him. Maybe it was her white hair or short and frail stature, but something made him feel off.

Sort of like the feeling he had when they, Johnny and Kanda, were searching for Allen and finally found him in a clown costume. Something about the girl was incredibly irritating. Kanda had an unknown and irrational urge to slice up the little girl. _But that's ridiculous, that can't be Moyashi. She's like a head smaller and she has no scar on her face._ Kanda thought when he caught sight of the left side of the 'mysterious' person's face.

Meanwhile, Allen, who was hyperventilating, had turned his back towards the samurai to keep himself calm. He decided to act somewhat natural and started to pick up his discarded clothes. Hoping that Kanda would not see the clothes, Allen quickly picked up the evidences. _If he did see the clothes, please let today be a off-day for Kanda so he wouldn't put two and two together._ Allen silently begged any god that was listening.

As soon as Allen was done picking up the clothes and folded them so that Kanda would see what was in them, he turned around to meet the glare of the samurai. Allen gulped as Kanda subconsciously reached for his mugen. A horrified look graced Allen's feminine face when he realized the samurai was suspicious of the small female.

And before Kanda could react, Allen squeezed past Kanda's debating figure and sprinted down the hall as if his life depended on it. While Allen ran, he felt that the events that just occurred seemed awfully familiar to him. Unknowingly to Allen, he wasn't the only who thought the same thing.

A certain samurai was thinking the same thing as he watched the feminine body of the whittette get smaller as she ran away.

* * *

 **Anonymous Point of View**

I continued to listen to the wretched sound of the sobbing after a good half an hour passed. Yet, the sound were just becoming more strained and more desperately. As if she was crying for help. I continued to ponder over the thought until an upbeat skipping sound graced my ears and following that, humming.

I quickly sprinted down the hall in the opposite direction of the skipping noise and turned around a corner to conceal my presence. I continued to listen for a while, until the footsteps stopped. _Based off my calculations, I predict that the person stop directly in front of the door Lenalee-san is currently in. Which would mean that the person should be quite tall._

I would approach the currently unknown man to lead him to another training room but it would not be in my interest to interfer. I was to observe and nothing else. I was not suppose to interfere until I deemed necessary.

* * *

 **Third Person Point of View**

Lavi was humming to himself when he stopped in stopped in front of the door of the training room so he couldn't hear the sobbing on the other side of the door. _The Old Panda said ta practice my swings on my hammer since I'm still rusty, right? Sheesh it's not my fault that Komui took so long to upgrade the tech in the hammer._ Lavi just gave a shrug before he swung the door open, and it swung halfway before the door thudded against something hard.

"Hmmm…" Lavi said as he entered the half opened door to see what was on the other side even though his senses told him not to snoop. _Hey, what are you gonna do, Bookman habits are hard to get …_ Lavi stopped in mid-thought as he saw the sobbing figure of Lenalee who was so out of it that she didn't even know that a door slammed into her body.

Lavi became sober immediately and quietly closed the door and crouched down. Then he quietly waited as he watched the usually peppy girl sob into her hands as if her whole world had crumbled down..

* * *

 **Change of Scene (CC: Didn't know if I should have labeled it as 'time skip' or 'change of point of view' because it wasn't a time skip or a change of point of view. Okay I'll stop wasting word counts… Back to the story.)**

Allen's face was flared up. The science department was in a uproar. First reason was because Komui's invention actually worked; the transformation was a success. Second reason was because Allen was so **CUTE**. Everybody was fawning over Allen while the said man secretly wished that he told Kanda the truth so he would have came with Allen. _Nobody would even look at me the wrong way if Kanda was here._ Allen thought as some of the science members were looking at Allen in a somewhat lecherous but teasing way.

He/she was going to sigh in relief when he saw Johnny walk toward him with his outfit, only to gasp in horror when he saw the frilly and pink girl dress and skirts in his hands.

After a humiliating time of convincing Johnny to remake the outfits to match his own personality, Allen was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and loose jeans.

"I guess you're right, you wouldn't catch his eye in frilly and pink outfits, but if you wore something like that with your cute face, you would definitely catch his eye immediately." Johnny said cheerfully as all the rest of the science department staffs were huddled in the background in gloom.

"I wanted to see female Allen in a dress" Tup Dop said drearily.

"Nothing we can do about it" said another scientist as he depressingly gave Tup a pat on the back. Most of the scientists gave a defeated sigh as they dispersed to get back to their work.

Allen gave relieved sigh as the crowd that previously surrounded him, disappear.

"Come with me Allen, you need to see yourself and get use to your new body." Johnny said. "As you saw earlier, your arms is still scarred, but this time is look like it has been in caught in a small fire instead being disfigured. But you'll be surprised that this…" He stopped talking as they approached the mirror, "... has vanished."

Allen gawked at his face as he saw the clear and scar free face looking back at him in the mirror. "... how … whaaa… but…." _That's why Kanda didn't know …_ Allen stood there as if he was starstruck and stared wide eyed back at his reflection.

* * *

 **Back to Lavi and Lenalee**

Lavi waited.

He waited until Lenalee's sobbed finally calmed down at little to break the silence.

"Ya know, it's scientifically proven that when one shares their burden, their worries decrease substantially." Lavi said seriously.

The pigtailed girl jolted out of her own world and back into reality at the sound of another person's voice. She raised her head at stared back at Lavi. "Whaa… what are you… um… doing here?" She said as she attempted to change the subject from what had just happened.

"Welp… " Lavi sighed as he got up. "That all depends on the person. Building a bridge to cross the fear of someone finding out, to cross the solitude that you probably trap yourself within, is difficult."

"I'm always offering help, ya know." He said merrily as he stuck his hand out to help her up.

And she caved, she took his hand and pulled him back down, back into her own world.

* * *

 **Back to Allen**

Buzz Buzz

Allen snapped out of his trance when his phone vibrated.

 _ALLEN LENALEE'S MISSING! NEED ALL HELP I CAN GET! REPORT TO OFFICE NOW!_

As soon as Allen finish reading the message, he heard a "MY DARLING LENALEE WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUUU."

Allen gave a nervous smile to Johnny before he said, "I guess that's my cue, thanks for helping me out guys." Then he dashed off in the direction of the cry silently hoping that Komui hasn't pulled out Komlin MDCCXCVIII or something close to those numbers. _Honestly when will Komui get the big picture. All Komulin does is create a bigger mess._

When he roundabout a corner, Allen found the classic human mound of scientists clustered around a Komui, trying to get the Komlin remote away from Komui.

 _Just in time_ Allen thought as he took a dash start and leaped into the air to grab the remote out of Komui's hand.

"Komui, why don't you just call for Lenalee over the intercom like a rational person would do." Allen said as the eccentric man was held back by the scientist in his attempt to attack Allen to get the remote back.

"Oh …. well" Komui paused before he started to walk to the intercom room as scientists that were previously around Komui had angry tick marks on their heads.

 _Better follow him, just in case he does something stupid again that might result in the science department finally deciding to kill the guy._ Allen sighed before he started to follow after Komui.

* * *

 **Back with Lavi and Lenalee**

"...and that's the full story." Lenalee finished nervously. She eyed Lavi carefully to evaluate his reaction but only receive a blank face that was clear of any obvious reactions. _Well what else should one expect from an bookman. Or Ex-bookman._

"geeez…. this is like a drama or something, yeah?." Lavi groaned.

"SO what should I do? I don't know how I should act around him anymore. Everytime I see him I get this terrible aching in my heart."

"It's called guilt. Ya know, in this kind or situations, I think you should tell Allen the truth or break it off with Kanda, preferably both." Lavi said but sighed when he caught the petrified look on Lenalee's face.

" Ya know, these situations never come out well. It's always best to get out while you can." Lavi said.

"I know but ... I want to continue? ... S-so can you not tell anyone." Lenalee said cautiously as she wrung her fingers.

"Who do you think your talkin to." Lavi said proudly.

Lenalee have a relieved sigh.

 **MY DEAR SISTER LENALEEEEEE. WHERE ARE YOUUUU?**

 **Koumi stop it. Give me the mic.**

 **LENALEEEEEE**

 **(*sounds of rustling and banging)**

 **Lenalee Lee please report to Komui's Offic-**

 **LENALEEEEEEEE**

The Said girl's eyes widen as she jolted up. "I gotta go see what brother wants but thanks for talking to me, I feel better, now" Lenalee said and rushed out of the room, but unknown to Lenalee, even Lavi was having difficulty about deciding a side.

 _These situations are what makes being a Bookman so appealing. Bookmen don't have to chose sides._ Lavi groaned. "How in the world am I supposed to keep this a secret from Allen?"

"By keeping your mouth shut for the time being."

Lavi's eyes widened as he spotted the person in the room. "Wha- what are you doing here!" He said as he scrambled back from the shock.

* * *

 **Back to Allen**

After Allen pried a weeping Komui from Lenalee, he received their transporting information.

"So we have to be on the airport in 2 hours." Allen said.

"Okay!" Lenalee smile and took off but not before adding,. "I'll go pack and meet you at the airport later!"

 _I wonder what was wrong with Lenalee. She had an awfully tense smile._ Allen shrugged and made his way home.

 **Time skip**

Allen finished packing up with a hour and 20 minutes to spare, Allen realized that he had to pick up Cecelia at 3:30 but he had to be at the airport at 1:40.

 _Crap!_ He scrambled to picked up his phone and hurriedly called Kanda and tried to deepen his own voice. 3 long rings later an angry "WHAT" answered the phone.

"Hey Kanda…" Allen began nervously in a lower tone.

" tch, what do you want now?"

"I have a mission to go to in an hour."

"So, what does that have to do with me." Allen knew that Kanda was probably busy and grouchy because of that, yet he still felt a pain in his chest when he heard that.

"I need you to pick up Cecelia."

"Can't you get someone else to do it." Allen's hand tightened on the phone.

"No, there's no one available. I **need** you to do it."

"Che, forget it, I'm busy. Get Lavi or someone to do it."

"I can't get Lavi, I already asked him of a favor a few days ago." _And you were the root of that problem as well._

"Why can't she just ride the bus?" Allen's hand tightened on the phone so much that it almost broke. yet, he knew he had to keep his cool or else he wouldn't be able to keep his voice in check.

"You should know this but she's traumatized by riding the bus. If you don't remember, half of the people on her bus were killed by a organization who was targeting Black Order Exorcists."

"Che, you know that I'm busy. Just get someone else to do it."

"You've been busy for the last 3 months." Allen almost screamed not caring if Kanda noticed the difference in his voice.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You're never home to eat dinner with us or kiss Cecelia goodnight. You're not there to watch movies with us or go to her parent teacher conferences." _You're there to eat dinner with me or kiss me goodnight. You never there to watch movies with me. You stopped spending time with me. You're_ _**never**_ _home._

"Look, believe it or not, I have some paperwork to finish and it's due tomorrow, I can't pick herup."

"Yeah, your right. Just… nevermind, forget I said anything." He said in a defeated voice.

And with that sentence Allen hanged up. He crouched down and curled into a ball on the floor. He felt cold. Really cold and a small stabbing pain in his chest wouldn't disappear. He knew Kanda was busy…. but yet he still had hoped; he hoped that after about eight years of being together, Kanda would prioritize his family before anything else. Allen hoped that Kanda would call him back and tell him that he'll pick up Cecelia, or to say something along the lines of "you better come back alive moyashi " or something to show that he still cared. _He didn't even notice the difference in my voice either._

But after an hour of pointless waiting and staring at his phone, he got up, hurriedly grab his luggage and a hastily packed duffle of Cecelia's clothes, and left the house.

He knew then that he had to stop hoping and take action.

* * *

 **OKIE DOKIE**

 **Done with another chapter, I made this chapter extra long because I didn't update for a while. It's past 3000 word, and usually my own goal is 2000 words or a little more than 2k. So YAAAAAY.**

 **Sorry, even though the beginning author's notes said I began one week after I posted and it's way past 2 months when I actually finish. School is not very nice to an author.**

 **From now on, I will update on the first of a month. That doesn't mean I'll update every month. It just means that all updates will be in on the first. If it's not this month, then it'll be next month's first. That way, I'll save you guys the trouble of checking constantly for an update. (I also wrote it on my profile.)**

 **Also, I think that Komui should be married by now. I mean he's like in his late 30's in this story. Or maybe he should atleast have a girlfriend. But I'm not sure, tell me if you have any suggestions or opinions on the girlfriend/wife issue. I don't know who would work well with Komui.**

 **Anyone want to take a guess on who the unknown is?**

 **Who thinks Lavi should tell Allen the truth about Lenalee and Kanda?**

 **Please excuse the grammar error.**

 **Please follow and review. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **I GET IT NOW, school is a method of torture used to lower our life expectancy by giving us a huge workload to keep the population under control. Society uses tools of stress to make us dies faster so the population on earth will remain under control and not increase exponentially…**

… … **or something like that….. sorry guys, I've been a little stress with homework and track practice and etc. FYI don't take AP Stats unless you have a death wish or you have lost interesting in the world of anime and manga or anything fiction related because it suck up all your free time. But if you have lost interest in all those fun stuff, then you deserve to suffer for you bad decisions!**

 **Okay back to the story. Right now I'm still deciding if the mission should be a long one or short one and how much detail do I want to go into it. *Sigh.**

 **Onwards you go, into the land of fanfiction. ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Third Person Point of View**

Allen stood in front Cecelia's school, waiting for his daughter. He had enough of Kanda's behavior for one day.

 _If he can't take care of Cecelia for one bloody day… not even a day, AN HOUR, then there's no saying what will happen during the period I'm gone._

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the flight, so just get on the next plane and I'll catch up." Allen said; he decided to call Lenalee to tell her that he can't make it to the airport.

Just then Allen spotted Cecelia walking out if school with a group of friends. Allen smile; he was glad that during their time together he was able to get her out of her shell and helped her adjust to society again.

Cecelia spotted a flash of a silver head and quickly said goodbye to her friends as she made her way over to her father.

"Sorry Lenalee, I have to go...Hey Cecelia, how do feel about going to grandpa Mana and uncle Neah's place for a while?" Allen said as he spotted his daughter walking up to him. Unfortunately he forgotten that he was a female at and was reminded of it as he look at a wide eyed, shock, and a little scared little girl in front of him.

The said girl backed up cautiously when she realized that the person in front of her was not her 'father'.

"No don't back up… uhhhhh so here's the story, I have a mission and I need to go undercover as a girl, so Komui made this weird potion that made me turn into a girl. I'm suppose to be on a plane right now but Kanda being the typical meanie and decided not to pick you up…. soooooo….. uhhh….. here I am?" Allen quickly rambled, afraid that Cecelia would have a nervous breakdown or scream for help. As soon as he finished, he gasped for air. He looked worriedly at the girl until he heard a noise beside him and realized that he didn't turn off the phone, he quickly raised it to his face to say a quick 'sorry, bye' then proceeded to snapped it shut.

Allen stared worriedly at his daughter only to have her break out in a smile and throwing her small frame at the petite female/male.

"Hi daddy! Or should I say oneesan?" She said to her father jokingly. "Wait what do you mean about going to grandpa Mana and uncle Neah's place?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you're going to live with Mana and Neah while I'm on a mission!" Allen said with a smile as they walked toward the car.

"What about Daddy? Will he be going with us to grandpa Mana's?" She said as she climbed into the car.

"No, not this time." Allen said as he climbing into the driver's seat.

"Is daddy going on a mission together with you?"

"No, not this time." Allen said with a sad smile slammed the car door shut.

"Does daddy have a mission, then?"

"No, not this time." Allen said as he put the car in drive and started driving, while gripping the wheel really tightly.

That's when Cecelia understood what was going on and decided to stop prying.

The car ride was silent. One because Allen had too much in his head and two because Cecelia felt the tension in the the small car. When they finally got there, which was like a 30 minute drive, Allen hopped out of the car and grabbed Cecelia's luggage while she made her way out of the car.

"Listen Cecelia, I want you to be good while I'm gone and ... um ... don't tell Kanda that you're here, ok? Sometimes a good scare is healthy." Allen said with a small smile.

Mana, who spotted Allen's car, came out an enveloped Allen in a hug. "Allen! How have you been!?" Only to push Allen away and give him a confused face. "Wait... who are you?"

Right on cue, Neah came to Allen's rescue, "Honestly Mana, who else has silver/white hair and ..." But was also flabbergasted when he saw the missing red mark on the whitette's face. The two stood there are stared at Allen for a couple of seconds before bursting into action. They pulled Cecelia behind their backs and stood in alert fighting stances.

Allen tensed up with the sudden outburst and started waving his hands frantically in front of him, trying to get them to calm down and at the same time Cecelia was trying to talk her grandfather and uncle down.

* * *

 **On the Plane with Lenalee**

Lenalee looked at the phone sadly but with relief as well; She wouldn't have to sit in a small compartment with Allen and have to make small talk with him for seven hours but she also heard that Allen was taking his daughter to Mana's house.

She knows that she should be glad that Allen was taking his daughter to his parent's place but yet she could help but feel bittersweet about it. Sure she knows that as soon as Cecelia is out of the way, Kanda has no excuse to be with Allen anymore and would leave him, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the evident sadness in Allen's voice. _I keep getting this aching and bad feeling in my chest. Like a premonition of some sort. Was it guilt or was something trying to tell me that something bad was going to happen._

Lenalee felt a shivered creep up her spine before she quickly whipped around. _Weird, I could have swore someone was spying on me or following me. And this isn't the first time I felt this ominous feeling._

She shrugged her shoulder and turn around, but she could of swore that she felt a streak of black in the corner of her eye. Just then she felt the pressure in the plane decrease. She turned around to see the exit door of the plane open and the attendants screaming and trying to close the door. She ran to the attendants and helped them close the door quickly but not before she spotted a somewhat familiar figure cloaked in black with a army green backpack descending toward the ground. Only when she finally managed to closed the door did she process what she had saw. She sprinted to the nearest window and frantically looked out of it but to her dismay she saw nothing but clouds. There was something she couldn't get out of her mind. _I could have swore I saw a somewhat familiar blonde ponytail whipping in the wind._ She looked around again but yet all she saw was bright blue skies and white clouds.

 _Did someone jump? Or did the door open by itself._ She thought as she made her way back to her seat. Lost in thought, she didn't see one the flight attendants approach her.

"Thank you so much for your help Miss." The woman said, snapping Lenalee out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it was no problem, I just glad no one else got sucked out." Lenalee said merrily. "But tell me, what had happened, did someone accidently open the door?" She asked, genuinely curious.

The flight attendant shook her head before making a frightened face. "Nobody was near the exit door before it abruptly open. Either it was a supernatural presence or the exit door malfunction. To be honest, neither of those sound pleasant." The women laugh nervously as she walked away leaving a more relieved Lenalee as the said girl unconsciously convinced herself that no one jumped out of the plane.

Unknown to her that on the other side of the plane, one of the attendants noticed that one of the parachutes were missing.

* * *

 **Still Third Person Point of View but now with Unknown**

 _Just my luck._ the person thought as he rapidly descended toward the ground. _I get on the plane, only to discover that Walker and his husband gotten in a fight and he had to reschedule his flight._

 _Apparently, miss Lenalee is starting to feel guilty towards her actions, but will that be enough for her to fix the snowballing situation?_

When he decided that he was close enough to the ground, he opened his parachute and started to descended and steer himself in the direction of Mana Walker and Neah Walker's house.

* * *

 **Back with Allen but still Third Person PoV**

Neah and Mana look warily at each other when they finished hearing Cecelia and 'Allen' explain what was going on. They nodded at each other as Mana covered Cecelia's ears.

"If you're Allen, then you can…." Neah said but stopped to look around suspiciously.

"Yeah, I can" Allen said as he, himself, started to looked around to make sure nobody was around.

Neah nodded as he covered Cecelia's eyes. Suddenly a bright light shone and a ark door appeared before Allen. He walked into the door and appeared beside Mana.

Both of the elderly Walkers nodded and when the door disappeared they released Cecelia's sight and hearing. The raven haired girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance but received a pat on the head from Neah as Mana proceeded to envelope Allen in another hug.

The family walked into the house without noticing that someone who had been sitting in the bushes for the last hour and a half had spotted that.

* * *

 **Unknown PoV.**

 _Turns out that Allen walker still has the musician's abilities. But two musicians? Is that even possible?_ I quietly walk toward the house as I pull out a programmed spy bug out of my bag. I started to hook up the radios and equipment as the bug started to fly toward the rapidly closing door.

* * *

 **Third Person PoV inside the house.**

"So Cecelia, do you want to unpack your clothes, while your father and I catch up." Mana said as he ushered them into the living room. Cecelia gave a cheery 'Yep!' before dashing off.

After a few second Neah spoke. "Okay she's gone, tell me what happened and why you're here?"

"It's not what you think. It's … … Kanda." Allen said broken heartedly. "...I honestly don't know what to do anymore. It's almost like he's on a different planet and we're only connecting on a subterranean level now." Allen sighed and as he looked at Neah and Mana, he started to said words that he never thought he would ever say.

"If me and Kanda break it off, I don't think Kanda would take care of Cecelia and I … even though I love her a lot …. even though I know she doesn't deserve it …. even though this is a worst case scenario… I think I wouldn't be able to take care of her anymore. For one, I'll probably be to damaged emotionally to be a responsible for a growing and impressionable child and two, she looks too similar to Kanda. I know I'm asking alot but … could you guys…. take care of her …. if we split up." Allen said and was on the verge of crying on the last part.

Mana unclenched his son's hand and then held it as he looked at Allen with sympathy. Mana looked up at Neah, only to see an extremely contorted angered face. He shot a warning look at Neah.

"Did you really have to ask, I would do anything for you." Neah said softening his tone. "So does the Order still not know anything about the your Musician?" Neah asked attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No the Order still doesn't know, but that's probably because the idea of two Musicians probably frightens them or they think that it's absurd and impossible." Allen said as he laughed.

They continue to talk for a while before Allen decided that it was time to go. He grabbed the luggage he brought and said goodbye to his father and his uncle. He walked into the bathroom; then there was a bright light and then silence.

Both of the Walkers remain silent for a while until Mana gave Neah a signal. "Okay, both eavesdroppers should come out now." Neah said.

* * *

 **Still Third person PoV but now with Kanda**

Kanda stormed into Komui's office and dump all his remaining and uncompleted paperwork on Komui's desk and stiffly turned around to storm out of the office. Only to be stopped midway by Komui.

"Wait… what are these?! More paperwork?!" Komui wailed.

"I told you that I HATED paperwork. You're the one with the bright idea of making me one of the CEOs, you can pay for your actions by finishing that stack. Or I could beat you to a plump for the paperwork and for sticking me with Lavi today." Kanda said in a dangerous tone.

"Wait where are you going!" Komui yelled/pleaded.

" **home** " Kanda retorted curtly as he slammed the door firmly shut.

Kanda briskly walked to the elevator and impatiently waited to get to the parking. He made a mad dash, almost running toward his car and when he did get in, he slammed on the accelerator. _The least I could do now is to make Cecelia dinner._ Kanda thought as he make a sharp right turn. _I don't know but the way Allen sounded before he hung up was not a good thing._ Kanda contemplated as he parked into his driveway.

He had a foul feeling in his chest as he walk toward his house. Almost like a bad premonition. He warily looked at the pitchblack windows and immediately knew something was off. Putting his key into the keyhole then bursting the door open, he looked at the pitch black house before his hopes immediately plummeted. It was a simple as that, Cecelia was not here.

 _Allen's going to give me hell about this, then murder me._ Kanda thought as he scurried around the house calling Cecelia's name. _Don't tell me she's still at the school?_

A voice cut through Kanda's concentration. "You know, this would be hilarious if I didn't know for sure that you deserve it." Kanda tensed up as he quickly drew Mugen and turned toward the intruder's voice at the door way, only to almost drop his weapon when he saw who it was.

"The 14th" Kanda said scowling, putting his weapon back into its sheath, only to leave himself vulnerable to an sudden attack from Neah.

As Kanda slammed into the wall behind him. He reach for his weapon only to realize that it was not there, but in Neah's hands.

* * *

 **A Moment ago. Still Third Person PoV**

"Okay, both eavesdroppers should come out now." Neah said. But what followed was only silence.

Mana sighed before saying, "Cecelia and the person controlling the spy cam, we have some questions we like to ask both of you." After a few minutes, the unknown person grudgingly walked through the front door.

"Alright, you've found me out Walker, the 14th." He said acknowledging both the males in the room. "How did you know I was there and what do you want as a compensation to shut you guys up."

"We've always been on high alert and you're spy fly also attracted the attention of Timcanpy." Neah said with a bored face as a familiar golden golem flapped out of Mana's shirt sleeve and slowly made his way to Neah's head. "I want answers."

"From you too Cecelia." Mana called out, and sure enough the raven haired girl walked into the room as well.

"You've probably been following around my dear nephew, what do you know about this Kanda situation?" Neah asked.

"What's in it for me if I tell?"

"An Ark door to my nephew's location" Neah said without hesitating.

"Yuu Kanda has been cheating on Walker. That is all I'm going to reveal. If you want to know who and for how long, you must speak to Yuu Kanda. Even though I am spying, this is still not my secret to tell."

Neah gritted his teeth as he opened a ark door. Before the person left, he said "I've learn not to underestimate you, 14th, Walker."

As soon as the person was gone, Mana spoke in a careful voice. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't do anything!" Cecelia said hurriedly. "You mustn't." Cecelia said before the waterworks came out. "...I ….. I don't want … daddy and papa to …. break up." She said sobbing.

"Do you really think this could be fixed." Mana said gently and received feverish nodding from the girl.

Mana looked up to silently ask his brother what to do. Neah sighed before getting up and saying, "I'll go talk some sense into that no good bast-"

"Brother!" Mana said alarmed. "Just a talk."

Neah nodded before a Ark gate appeared in front of him, he stepped through the door but not before he gave a soft hit to the back of Cecilia's neck while Mana caught her unconscious body.

"She doesn't need to know or remember any of this." Neah said.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Happy Holidays! I purposely made this chapter extra long as holidays gift to my loyal and awesome readers! It's 3K+ words long when it's suppose to be only 2K long or a little over 2k.**

 **Welp, that's it for this month folks. I shows the caring side of bothe Kanda and Lenalee for this chapter so I can show the reader that I'm not character bashing. I love the main exorcist so I obviously would character bash them!**

 **Maybe some readers are upset that Cecelia will likely be casted aside by Allen when Allen is suppose to be the caring one, but Cecelia was only there as a reason for Kanda to stay…. that's her purpose in the story…. sorry?**

 **Also, if you honestly don't know who the mystery person is right now, even after all the clues…. Then I don't know what to tell you.**

 **Now QUESTIONS!**

 **Should the mission be a long on or a short one?**

 **Who should be Komui's GF?**

 **Do you guys want to know what happened during the conversation between the unknown and Lavi?**

 **Finals are coming up so don't be surprised if I don't update Feb. 1st. SORRY!**

 **Please review and try to answer the questions because it might help me decide important details of the mission and future chapters.**

 **Please excuse the grammer mistakes and FOLLOW….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Soooooo today is January 1st, which means I am starting to write this chapter the same day I posted it. I plan to get this done as soon as possible bc this month is midterm month. (*Crying on the inside.)**

 **So basically I plan to have multiple confrontations in this chapter. Neah with Kanda (Who's looking forward to that!), and Allen with the bad guy (not sure how to play that one out.)**

 **TeeeHeee, onward to the land of betrayal and infidelity and chaos that follows. (Gosh that sounded gloomy).**

* * *

 ** **Third Person PoV****

Neah smiled smugly, but Kanda knew better. Since Kanda had known Allen for more than 10 year and lived with him through about 8 of them, he learned how to read poker faces really well. _Even though I still have trouble reading Allen's._ Deep inside the eyes of the musician, it was filled with rage and hatred.

"I always thought that stealing your precious sword from you would be harder. Who would have thought that all it took was a punch to your stomach." Neah said smugly as he waved Kanda's sword in the air. He calculated the Samurai's movement with disdain as the swordsman got up. _He thinks that I wouldn't do anything to him. Or more like he thinks that I wouldn't have a reason to go against him._

"14th, give me my sword back." Kanda said in a calculating tone. "I need to find Cecelia, unless you know where she is."

"I'll tell you where she is….. if …. you can take your sword back." Neah said with a wide grin on his face.

"No one wants to play your fucked up game! Tell me where the hell Cecelia is!" Kanda growled but was answered with Neah dropping his sword on the ground and kicking it to the wall behind him. "Waiting..." Neah said nonchalantly and he folded his arms and smiled smugly at the samurai.

Kanda gritted his teeth in frustration before he charged at the man, Neah took a step to his side to avoid the impact only to realized that the man's aim was not at him, but at his sword. Neah smirked as he quickly punched Kanda in the gut to prevent him from reaching the sword. As Kanda stumbled backward to steady himself, Neah slammed his fist into Kanda's chin and watched with a satisfied grin on his face as Kanda slammed into the wall behind him.

Kanda swiftly lunged at Neah, all prior thoughts of his katana completely forgotten. With a steely determined look, Kanda's fist connected with the musician's jaw.

Neah responded by punching Kanda in the stomach, as Kanda doubled over in pain, Neah elbowed Kanda in the back of his head. The musician push Kanda against the wall next to the front door; as he made impact with the wall, Kanda slid down the wall in slight exhaustion and pain.

The older man smiled smugly at the gasping and panting samurai sitting against the wall. "They said Karma is a bitch, but they never mentioned that an angry uncle's payback is worst." Neah said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kanda snarled.

Neah suddenly grabbed Kanda by the collar of his uniform and slammed his body back on the wall again. "YOUR DAMN AFFAIR, JACKASS!" screamed Neah into Kanda's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kanda yelled back as he detached his collar from the musician's grip and stumbled back onto the wall again.

Seeing an opening, Neah dove in to land another hit but was stopped as he felt a cold metal on the side of his neck. "Wha-" Neah process the image in front of him and realized that Kanda had gotten his hands on his sword. _When did he…. Fuck, he was directing the fight towards the sword next to the front door. That clever jackass stumbled back multiple times on purpose to get to his sword!_

"Now tell me where the hell Cecel-"

"YUUUUUUUU I came to talk to YUUUU." Both men freezed when they heard a car door slam shut. "Wow, Yuu, you must be saving electricity-" Lavi frozen as he saw the scene in front of him.

* * *

 ** **Third PoV but with Allen and Lenalee****

Allen tugged nervously at his jacket. "I don't know if this is going to work."

"Oh, come one Allen, hustle up!" Lenalee said, wincing every time the girl/boy pouted.

"I-I don't think this is going to work…. This is of course, is one of Komui's plans." Allen said as he remember how many Komlins he had to fight in the last month.

"Yeah…. but he really tried on this one. And he doesn't like to put anybody in danger…. not in this case anyways." Lenalee said hesitantly as she remembered how many people he sent to the infirmary due to his own messed up experiments. " B...but at least you look cute!" Lenalee said changing the subject to observing the outfit that Johnny had chosen. Allen was wearing an all black jacket, denim jeans, and black converses.

Allen shuffled his feet as he muttered, "It's depressing."

Lenalee frowned as she asked, "the clothes? But Johnny was the one who picked it out for you."

Quietly Allen shook his head, "no, not the clothes, my problem is Kanda." As Allen let out a sigh, Lenalee quickly tensed up. "Can you help me with something Lenalee… if… if you had a boyfriend and he stopped talking to you as much and he's not around most of the time and you feel like there's an icy fort between the two of you, what would you do?" Allen said, hoping that one of his best friends could help him with this situation.

 _What am I supposed to say! Tell him to work harder for the relationship so they could get back together and this guilt might disappear or tell him to just break it off with Kanda to get him out of the picture!?_ "...I think that you could try to work it out and … if all else fails then the relationship was not meant to be." Lenalee said 'helpfully' as she forced a smile on her face. "Besides, everybody is different in their own way, I really can't help you with Kanda. He's more like a special case."

Allen's face shot up with surprise. " H… how did you know this situation was with Kanda?"

"Ummm.. I just assumed because Kanda's the only person you're with right now anyways." Lenalee said nervously.

"... only?" Allen muttered as he started walking toward the suspect's house, not noticing that the Lenalee was sweating bullets when she realized that the might have put the thoughts of loyalty in a relationship into Allen's head. _This is going to be a long mission…._

* * *

 ** **FlashBack to Lavi and Unknown's conversation.****

"By keeping your mouth shut for the time being."

Lavi's eyes widened as he spotted the person in the room. "Wha- what are you doing here!" He said as he scrambled back from the shock.

"Observing. Allen Walker is a powerful and important asset to the Black Order. Being a General on an extended break that defeated the Noah clan and much much more, I was assigned a mission to make sure the mental health of the man is stable."

Lavi gave out a laugh, "so this affair that Yuu is having must be putting a large monkey wrench into you mission, ya?"

"Not necessarily, so long as Yuu Kanda keeps his husband from finding out, Allen Walker will not be on the verge of mentally unstable."

"Whoa, wait up, Allen's not like one of the patients he treats. He's perfectly stable and strong!" Lavi said indignantly.

"No wonder you never reached the title of Bookman. Ask Allen's father and you'll find out just how unstable your friend is." And with that said, the man walked out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck former bookman apprentice behind.

For the rest of the day, Lavi had his head up in the clouds as he contemplated on what he heard. _Allen? Unstable?_ It was the first time the junior bookman ever heard of that and he thoroughly refused to accept it.

"OH! Maybe the old panda will know more about it!" Suddenly Lavi found himself getting kicked in the head and ended up kissing the floor shortly afterwards.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU HAVE A SIXTH SENSE!" Lavi screamed as he bolt back up. "How the hell can someone so old hear or move so wel-" and ended up kissing the floor yet again.

"Damn it! Stop Kicking me! I'm thinking about something important!" Lavi exclaimed while rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"What is it about?"

"What do you know about Allen's mental stability." The question blurted out before the bookman could do anything. As the question left Lavi's mouth, he notice how his mentor had turned on his defenses that he would usually use to keep information secure.

Lavi sighed, "you know something… Ya know, we aren't bookmen anymore, we don't have to keep secrets from everybody."

"Of course know that, but some secrets are personal. All I can tell you is that he's not unstable… more like insecure, but blaming it on stability is easier." And with that note, the former bookman left.

After a few moments Lavi screamed, "UGHHH what the fuck does that mean!" Being at his wits end with the ridules, Lavi stomped his way out of the building and decided to talk to the Allen's father to find out more information of the youngest Walker. "Has the sprout been hiding something after all this time?"

Lavi nervously walked toward the house, unsure how to bring up the topic. After Lavi knock on the door, Mana came out with surprised clearly showing on his face as he saw one of Allen's best friends standing outside of his door. "Lavi is it? What is the matter?" Mana said cautiously and quietly as he had to keep in mind that Cecelia was just previously knocked out by Neah.

"Uhhh… I was wondering if I could ask a few questions about Allen? Would ya mind?" Lavi said nervously.

"... Sure, come in but be quiet, Cecelia just fell asleep." Mana said as he opened the door wider, giving the former bookman apprentice clearance to walk through the door.

As Allen walked in the door, he observed the three empty cups of coffee on the table and multiple empty boxes of mitarashi dango scattered around the coffee table. "So Allen came by today?" Lavi quietly asked, unable to restrain his own curiosity.

"Yes" Mana said without bothering to lower his voice. "Now tell me, why are you here."

Lavi decided to follow suit with his voice and began to explain why he was there. and the question that plagued him all day.

* * *

 **With Allen!**

It was the middle of the night and pitch dark outside. The perfect time for a confrontation between Allen and the said criminal.

Allen boldly stood in front of the target's driveway as he fiddle with the iphone he was assigned, playing a simple app game, not even knowing the name of the game.

A few minutes ago Lenalee filled Allen in with the plan. He was supposed to act like a typical spoiled rich teenager who apparently was weak and wanted an escape from her 'life'. Completely vulnerable for the claws of the criminal, whom Allen had already forgot his name. _Somehow, I feel like this plan is going to flop._

"Little girl, aren't you supposed to be home?" A man said suddenly walking toward the girl.

 _Caucasian, 5"8', mustache, and expensive suit. All features match._

"I'm not a little girl and I don't see how this is any of **your** business. Old men should just mind their own business and buzz off. You're not a pheophile are you?" Allen said in an offhanded voice, successfully bring herself into the man's radar.

"No of course I'm not! You're just standing in front of my driveway and I became curious. I was just taking a stroll before I retire for the evening." The man said friendly.

 _Lies, you were probably snooping around dark alleys to see if there were any victims for you to claim. Even if you are a boss of a human trafficking chain, your poker face is flawed and and your excuses have holes in them. Who the hell wears an expensive suit to go for a walk!_

"I'm not on your driveway, as you said, I'm in front of it not on it. Anyways, the ground in front of your driveway is government property. There are no rules or restrictions for me to be standing on it. So mind your own business." Allen said hauntly carefully observing the reactions of the man in front of him.

* * *

 **Teehee, haunty Allen was fun to write!**

 **Welp, R &R, this chapter was so difficult to write because midterms were on my mind! And because I didn't know how to really made a good confrontation between Neah and Kanda.**

 **Oh well, at least I got to the 2k word minimum alright.**

 **See you next time my awesome readers!**

 **Please review! How was the confrontation between Kanda and Neah? Lavi and Unknown? Allen and the Bad guy whose name I am still unsure of?**

 **Please excuse the grammer mistakes and FOLLOW….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Guess what I'm back! Two updates in one day! I know I'm awesome!**

 **Also, Shadow Spears is awesome TOO! She read the story and reviewed it in 2-3 hours after I posted it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I recommend you reread the last chapter if you are confused on what I am saying, it is possible that you skipped chapter 7 because this is my second update today!**

 **So I am writing this as soon as I finished the last chapter because I really want to see what I'm going to do with the Kanda, Neah, and Lavi situation!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Back with a flashback with Mana and Lavi**

"That's not true. Allen is not unstable, more like insecure." Mana said after Lavi finished his quick summarization. "Before you ask questions, let me explain. It's easier to call Allen that because his past connects with the possibility of being unstable."

"Wait which part of his past?" Lavi said, recalling Allen's demonic aura when he would talk about his time with General Cross.

Mana sighed as he thought about the past of the boy. "You know, I thought the first time having this conversation was going to be with that husband of his, not with one of his friends. I always thought Kanda just put out a cold and stoic front but actually cared about him." The redhead winced at the remark, remembering the events that happened today. Which did not go unnoticed by Mana.

 _Since the boy seems to know somethings that are going on, I guess it would be indirectly helpful to Allen to have another person know more about his past and current state of mind. The more to look after Allen, the better._ "Ever since he was born. He was abandoned by his parents because of his arm and all the other kids would bully him about it. Nobody would adopt him so he gave up on orphanages and became a circus performer." Mana laugh as he recall the day he encountered the fiery tempered boy. "Back then he was called Red because of the former color of his arm or his former reddish brown hair, I wasn't too sure. He had a hard shell around him and an unruly attitude that, in a sense, was like protection to him."

"Protection?"

"Yeah, he was afraid of becoming close to anyone and had to put up a front to keep people away. He probably thought that if nobody got close to him, he wouldn't get hurt. Becoming a father figure to that boy was so difficult, he refused ith all his might to become closer to anyone, but thankfully, we connected and he opened himself up to me. Unfortunately, after the accident with the car, my supposed death, Allen asked for help from Adam-"

"Wait, who's Adam?"

The elder man chuckled. "That's the former Millennium Earl's name. Anyways, Allen honestly believed that he killed me again. Cross said he went through a state of shock. Afterward, he took my personality and made it his own. Cross and I both assume that it was his way of making amends with me and to keep me with him."

"...keep you with him?"

"Yes, it was his way of keeping a part of me with him so he would never be alone. His own insecurities and fear of being abandoned resurfacing. Then to add oil to the fire, his time with Cross really did a number on him. That's why people call him unstable but in reality he's just insecure and afraid to be alone, why do you think he dealt with Cross for 3 hellish years?"

Both men sat in silence as Mana watch Lavi process the information and connect some dots on Allen's personality and morals.

"...wait…. so Allen is not unstable just extremely insecure. But doesn't he have a case of bipolar disorder, by suddenly taking on your personality and discarding his past one." Lavi questioned also recalling Black Allen that surfaces when he plays poker or talks about Cross.

"No because he doesn't switch back and forth on it. It's easier to write on the records that he is unstable or on the verge of instability because when you write down his past, it doesn't look pretty or healthy for the mind."

Lavi's eyes widened as he remembered Kanda's affair and immediately linked it to what would it do to Allen if he were to find out or break up with Kanda. Lavi bolted up and said a quickly, "thanks, I just remember something…". As Lavi was quickly making his way to the door, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

When the red head whipped around to look at the man who stopped him, Mana said, "Before you go to talk to Kanda, remember to keep this information you have gathered today from him. The only way he can actually find out is to directly ask me or Allen, even though Allen sometimes refuses to believe that he is very insecure and has abandonment issues. Telling Kanda about this would make him feel guilty and urge himself to stay with Allen. However, neither would be happy in that kind of relationship. Relationships don't work if one person is forced to be in it."

As Lavi gave a quick nod before rushing to his car. Only when he was halfway to his destination did he realized what the man was saying. _Make it worst? THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! UGHHH, times like this makes me see the positive side of being a bookman!_

As Lavi pulled up to the house, he saw all the lights dim. Just as Lavi decided to pull out and to find Kanda, he heard a very angry, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!".

Lavi decided that the samurai was definitely at home and quickly made it out of his car. _I have to do something before this situation spirals out of control. I'm not a Bookman anymore, I am allowed to meddle. I know I have to do something before their relationship crumbles apart!_

"YUUUUUUUU I came to talk to YUUUU." Lavi said as he slammed his car door and made his way in the darkness toward the front door. "Wow, Yuu, you must be saving electricity-" the red headed man froze when he saw the sight of two beaten up and bruised men in the house. The samurai clearly stopped an incoming attack from the Musician by threatening the older man with his katana. Both of the previously fighting men were undoubtedly shocked to see the redhead standing at the door way.

Kanda was the first to recover, which was displayed when the said man slid his katana into the case. Neah, quickly seizing the opportunity, decked Kanda when his guard was down; as the samurai fell backward from the sudden shock and force of the punch, Neah rubbed his knuckles that punched Kanda smugly as he said, "Now, I'm satisfied. For the time being that is."

As Kanda shot back up to retaliate, Lavi quickly sat between the men and pulled out a medical box. "Alright, I want you both to sit in front of me; I want to take care of Neah's wounds first though."

Neah sat down comfortable as Kanda grumbled '..baka..usagi" before he proceeded to sit down. Silence encased the men as Lavi fixed the wounds on the Musician's face and knuckles. That is before Lavi started to break the tension by rambling about what had happen.

"Ya know, you guys were going to give me a heart attack from what had happened. I've never seen the 14th fight like that before…. nevermind I lied. I remember that fight when Yuu went over to the Walker's house to ask for Allen's hand in marriage and Neah flew off the handle with rage, rejecting your pled to marry Allen. At times like those, Timcampy is the most helpful golem I know, since he was the one that showed me the video! Okie Dokie, Neah your done, now Yuu, its your turn." Lavi said as he turn to face Kanda to see an extremely pissed face of the samurai.

"Baka Usagi, call me by my name again and you'll lose the ability to reproduce!" Kanda said threatenly.

"You know, if I knew this was going to happen, I would have fought harder and ignore Allen and Mana's plead to stop fighting." Neah growl through a happy poker face.

Kanda glared at the older man but his attention was pulled away when Lavi purposely tied the bandage around Kanda's waist tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you trying to kill me, I can't breathe!" Kanda yelled but his anger faded as he saw the grim and serious look on Lavi's face, knowing that the usually hyper red-head would only pull out that face when he wanted to discuss something dire.

"You know, the saying 'every action has an opposite and equal reaction' is not just a physics law, it applies to real life to. Your actions affect everybody around you, even if you believe that it doesn't or it so minute that it would not affect anyone, it will. What you are doing right now, it's going to hurt the people around you, mostly the ones that you care about the most. In the end, this will all blow up in your face, but it's never too late until your actions really do hurt the people around you." Lavi said quietly and calmly, almost like he was whispering.

"What are you trying to say." Kanda responded in a equal tone as he watched Lavi started to clear up his first aid kit box. The samurai completely forgotten his own anger and his previous fight with Neah so he could concentrate on what Lavi was saying. Even the elder musician was silent throughout the speech.

"Fix your actions before they hurt the people you care about, especially Allen." Lavi said as he got up and walked to the kitchen to look at the cupboard with the alcohol in it. Frowning at the remaining one or two bottle, Lavi closed the cabinets. "You can just tell how he's hurting by how much he drank in span of one day. I was here yesterday morning and now the full cupboard only has one or two bottles left. Allen, who practically dislikes drinking because of his time with Cross, was left with nothing else to drown his sorrows in. He had no one else to seek comfort in except a lousy bottle of alcohol. Are you okay with that Kanda? The boy is withering away as you have an affair."

Lavi's heart clenched, thinking about his conversation with Mana earlier that evening. Realizing that he said too much he clamped his mouth shut and observed Kanda's reaction.

Silence rang throughout the house. Breaking the silence with a sigh, Neah made his way around Lavi and grabbed the remaining bottles from the cupboard and three shot glasses. He sat on the couch and filled the three bottle. "Truce for now, this is your situation and the redhead just said everything I wanted to say." Neah said as he drank his own shot in one gulp, afterward he waited for the other two.

"Cecelia is with Mana, isn't she?" Kanda said as he picked up his own glass. The musician nodded. Lavi, seeing that they have reconciled for the moment, grab his own glass.

"I'll be leaving this to you samurai, if this ends up horribly that will be your problem. Don't ask me to help you to get back Allen's forgiveness." Neah said as he poured himself another shot.

Nothing was said after that since all three of them knew that this way was probably the most peaceful way to end the night.

* * *

 **With Allen**

"So, you want me to leave you alone, but you see, it's against my nature to let a little be out here in the freezing cold! I'll feel bad if you were to freeze to death in front of my house. Please at least spend the night here if you don't want to go home."

"You mean the paperwork for a dead body is a hassle, right? Not the crap that just came out of your mouth." Allen said crossing his slim arms.

"Even if it is 'crap', as you've pointed out, it does beat standing out here in the cold. Also, there is wifi inside my house. What do you say?"

"Fine." Allen said as she (he) briskly walked ahead of the man.

 _All according to plans! If this continues, we'll be done tonight!_ Lenalee thought who was looking through binoculars inside a car a few meters back. Unknown to her that someone was observing the scene in trees not far away. _Nothing is a perfect plan, Lenalee-san._

* * *

 **If you were somewhat confused, you probably accidently skipped chapter 7 because I updated twice this month.**

 **And Done! Yay! Love Me? Come on, you gotta love me, I mean I finished two chapters in a month of midterms!**

 **Anyways, who read the latest chapter of D. Gray Man, it was totally awesome! And full of plot twists. Here are my fangirl thoughts of the chapter. "GIVE ME BACK ALLEN. GIVE ME BACK THE CUTIE! and NEW SHIP! LINK AND ALLEN OR LINK AND NEAH!"**

 ***Cough. Anyways, see you guys next month! Hopefully by then my loyal and helpful readers will help me figure out a name for the bad guy.**

 **This story will not have the Link and Allen or Link and Neah ships but maybe I will create a fic on these ships in the future.**

 **Please review! (Still unsure about the bad guy's name.)**

 **Please excuse the grammer mistakes and FOLLOW….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **YAY! I'm back and with a mission… TO WRITE 4K+ IN THIS CHAPTER! You see, I'm pretty sure you guys were thrilled with my second chapter installment Feb. 1** **st** **! However, updating twice is troublesome because sometimes I would forget to update (since I almost forgot last time) so I'll just write double the usual amount in one chapter!**

 **You see, the main reason for two installment of chapters in one day was because of my irritation and frustration of how slow the story was moving and I'm pretty sure you guys would have chewed me out it I gave it an unsatisfying ending. So to speed up the process, I'm going to write 4k or more for this chapter. I'm not going to do that for every story though, sometimes I'm too busy or have writer's block.**

 **Also, the name of the bad guy is from a "bad guy names generator". (O_o)**

 **So have fun guys, I'll speak to you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

 **With Allen**

Allen inwardly cringed at the dark and creepy feeling of the man's presence. _It's not a dangerous feeling but more like a disgust one. A disgusting aura._

"I forgot to ask you, but what is our name." Allen said as he turned around to find the guy locking the door behind him.

"Xander Heliot, please call me Xander." The man said as the eyes traveled lazily up the feminine body of Allen. "And you are?" He said as he walk closer to the boy/girl.

"Allen-a …" Allen said, quickly adding an "a" to his own name to cover up his obvious mistake. _Honestly, of all things to forget in a plan, that sister-complex couldn't think up of a name for me!?_

"Nice to meet you Elena. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" He said hopefully, obviously having more plans in stored than just a late dinner. _If I get lucky, I could put sleeping pills into her cake and make her fall asleep for the night. Then I can examine her and see what is the value of her body. That type of body looks like it could be worth a hefty price or maybe because of the hair, exotic types are always more expensive._

"...Sure, I could use something to eat." Allen said as he followed the man into the kitchen, still following the instructions of Komui's plan. Allen frowned thinking as he mind travel back to the plan layout and the simplicity of the plan..

 _Step 1: Infiltrate the building._

 _Step 2: Lower the man's guard by allowing him to drug you with sleeping pills._

 _Step 3: Allow the drug to be flushed out with innocence._

 _Step 4: When the man leaves you alone, find the victim._

 _Step 5: Escape with the victim._

As Allen entered the dining room, he saw that the food was already ready and waiting for the man. Enough to feed a group of 50 starving men and still have plenty leftovers.

"Expecting people?" Allen asked slyly, trying to calculate how many people were involved with this man and his criminal acts. How many was part of the human trafficking system.

"Just a business meeting. Go on, eat as much as you like since only 43 of the expected amount is going to show up." He said as his eyes greedily wander up and down the whitette, who was still standing near the doorway of the dining room.

"How much was expected?" Allen said carefully. _43 PEOPLE! ... Sometimes I'm overwhelmed over the fact that there are so many people concentrated in one area who don't have a conscience or a life that doesn't involved the suffering of others._

"Now, I feel like I'm being interrogated, it's not fair that I'm the only one answering questions, sit down and eat, we'll continue the conversation over these delicacies." The man said as he waved his hand over the desserts.

Allen slowly and cautiously sat down in a seat closest to the exit and watch the other man sit down on the opposite side of him.

Allen reached for a piece of cake and carefully inspected it to make sure there was no substances in it, but when Allen saw the man reach for a slice of the same cake, he stopped worrying. _Obviously the cake is not drugged, since that Xander guy reached for a piece. He couldn't know which piece I would chose either. It would be too risky._

"So how many people where you really expecting?" Allen said when he finished chewing on his first bite of the cake.

"Oh, only a few. 70 I believe, give or take a few. I run a business that is full of risk; high risk but also high rewards, that's the truth of marketing. Some people become afraid of the risk and develop cold feet and request to leave in a middle of a project. Of course, I understand their dilemma and generously allow them to leave. Generous enough to created a committee that helps them leave my business. Like a welcoming committee, but for those who want to leave not people who want to join. The committee even helps the ex-employees find a new place to live when they are formally and properly terminated." The man said with a ruthless glint in his eyes. "Now tell me, why were you wandering around outside, at such a late hour?" He asked as he watched Allen took another bite of his slice of cake with chewy candy on the inside. "Were you running away from some family trouble?"

"Of, course not! Why would I be having trouble with my family!" Allen said in a high pitched voice. _Huh, wait, I didn't mean to say that. And I feel drowsy._ "Why is family the first thing that pops into your mind, maybe you have family issues as well, or is it relationship problems?" Allen said as he tried to retaliate and stall for time as he tries to figure out why his body was getting harder and harder to control. _It can be any type of drugs since the only thing I've eaten was cate._ _The cake should be perfectly clean, it came from the same place as that man's piece. It's impossible to only drug one piece of a cake, he wouldn't know if I would have taken that piece or even eat cake! How would he know which slice to take and which slice to not take!_

Allen was snapped out of his thoughts when the man started to speak. "Maybe because I have problems with my parent that I believe when kids run away from home, they are running away from their own parents or guardians. Sometimes the main reason why kids avoid home is because of its environment. If you want, just ask and I could permanently offer shelter for you here, every day of your life here would be filled with… gratification."

"I don't have problems with my parents! I already said that!" Allen said out of frustration as he bang his fist against the table. Frustration on why he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his body and the way the man is trying to trick him to be another victim in his collection. _BLOODY HELL! Why won't my body respond anymore! Even if he did miraculously slipped drugs into my body, Innocence should be able to cleanse it before it starts affecting me._

"...relationship problems with your… partner?"

"Maybe. Why does it fucking matter to you!" Allen said as his brain started going numb and his vision started to blur.

"You can tell me what's wrong. Sometimes it's better than to confide in a stranger than someone you know. What is your relationship problems?"

Before Allen could even think about it, his body moved on his own to answeer the question,"..he's never around anymore…. always missing or busying ….doing things…. like he's not..even there… anymor-.." Allen panted as he slumped onto the table, his head lying on the spot next to his plate. _Why am I saying so much. Why isn't Innocence counteracting these drug?_ He grabbed for his phone in his jacket pocket. As he slide his thumb across the screen to unlock the phone, he shifted his eyes upward to see a smirk on the man's face. Mustering the last of his strength and quickly called the only contact on the phone, before he couldn't force his eyes open anymore and his arms fell to his side, unable to move or gather any more energy. _I have to keep awake… A life or lives are on the line._ Allen thought as he struggle to maintain the upper hand in his tug-o-war of consciousness. Hoping that Lenalee would be able to answer the call so she knows that Allen was in trouble and send back up.

Silence enveloped the room before the once friendly-like but now sinister voice penetrated the serenity. "Huh, took her long enough."

"Master-sama is she asleep?"

"Yes, it seems like the truth serum that was coated on the fork worked and caused her to become more honest and too preoccupied to notice the sleeping serum in the candy. All the while, she had me foolishly thinking that she was an agent of the FBI."

"I'm assuming that Master-sama believed that she was an agent since she failed to fall asleep instantly after her consumption of the drug."

"Indeed, however, since the she did fall asleep, it's safe to assume she's just another civilian due to her failure to notice that the cake tasted more like syrup than actual cake and was sweeter than the icing on the outside, since her fork made contact with the cake first. Nonetheless, she was foolish to come into another man's house so naively. I believe this specimen will make quite a profit once she's trained. Take her to the first guest room in the private wing. Across the hall from our 'special' guest. I will be there shortly."

"Wait Master-sama, you have some early arrivals that would like to discuss a business miscalculation with you."

"Then I guess her inspection will have to wait. Anyways, she should be asleep for at least for two days, consider the size of that piece of candy she bit into, maybe for even four days. Take her to the guest room then." Allen felt someone gently pick her up and took her upstairs. _This… is… bad.. if she continues to move … my body … like this. The sleeping serum will be … spread more… thoroughly throughout my body… Hurry up Lenalee!_

The last thing Allen remembered was passing the noise of a sobbing little girl before he was tucked into a lush and poofy bed.

* * *

 **With Lenalee**

The twin-tailed girl stared at her phone instensly, knowing that the only way for Allen to contact her was by messaging. _Besides, Nii-san customized the phone to delete every message that is sent and to delete all contacts if any other fingerprints besides Allen's tries to unlock the device._

After getting tired at staring at the screen of her phone, Lenalee's thoughts drifted to the first time she slept with Kanda.

 _If I recall correctly, it was a couple of months before Allen came to the order. It was rainy, dark, and gloomy, but maybe that was because Leville was visiting the order to discuss an issue with nii-san. Something about how the Earl was becoming more unpredictable, randomly choosing to fight with exorcists._

 _I recently failed a mission and allowed the akuma to escape with the innocence. It wasn't my fault, at that time innocence felt heavy to me. Like chains that forever linked me with the Order, that made sure that I would never escape the Black Order. Leville was mad at me, furious that I allowed the enemy gain the upper hand and couldn't even catch up with them. That my speed of sound boots fail to reclaim the innocence._

 _I guess I gotten frightened that I went to seek refuge in one of the training rooms that Kanda usually trains in. Maybe I was frightened to the point that I wasn't thinking correctly anymore, that I was running on autopilot. I was so frightened that I wanted an escape from everything. So I chose one of the most used and stereotypical coping methods, a coping method that about everybody in the Black Order have used at least once or twice. One of the worst choices a preteen like me could've chosen at the time.._

" _Comfort me." I demanded, almost pleadingly to Kanda as my comfort seeking eyes traced the stone cold expression on the samurai's face._

BUZZ

Shocked at the sudden vibration of her phone, Lenalee dropped the device on the floor. Frantically, she looked around for the device. Once she finally found the phone, she picked up the device only to realize that she was too late to answer the call.

"Voicemail!" she quietly exclaimed as she went to her voicemails, only to realized that the phone was the mission assigned one and the voicemail box wasn't set up yet. Lenalee's hands started to tremble as she stared at the phone, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest. _Great job, Lenalee. Not only do you have to ruin his marriage, but you also have to jeopardize mission as well._ _Because ruining one life is not enough._

The twin tailed girl clutched the phone tightly against her chest as tears streamed down her face. Desperately hoping that Allen would call back again. Hoping that the phone call wasn't a call for help but just an update on the mission.

* * *

Allen groaned as he forced his eyes open, he stared into the darkness. _Where am I? This bed is too fluffy to be my own bed._

Remembering where he was, Allen felt around the bed to find his phone, sighing in relief when he found it. _Fortunately, the maid didn't take the phone. If I recall, the Xander guy claimed that I would be asleep for at least 2 days, and it has only been 3 hours._ The boy thought as he looked at the time. **3:27**

Sluggishly, Allen urged his feminine body to get up but ultimately failed. Why can't I get up? Innocence Activate! Allen thought, hoping that the activated innocence would be able to cleanse the body faster but received no response from the innocence.

"Innocence Activate!" Allen growled, urging the activation but still receiving no response what-so-ever. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the whitette rolled over to fall off the bed. When his feet touched the floor, Allen pushed himself off the bed and clutched the bed post to maintain his balance. As his eyes adapted to his surroundings, the whitette quickly surveyed the room. Slowly Allen relinquished his grasp on the bedpost and took a tentatively step forward, only to have his small feminine body meet the floor. INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! Allen thought hoping that it would miraculously start to work.

When nothing happened, Allen growled in complete frustration and furiously punched in Lenalee's phone number into the assigned iphone and called the girl.

Not long after the phone connected, the said girl picked up.

"HELLO!" Said a timid and choked up voice.

"Lenalee, look I have a proble-... "

"Allen, I'm so sorry I couldn't answer the phone earlier. Are you injured? Hurt? Is the girl okay? Is everything alright." The girl blurted out, relieved beyond comprehension knowing that Allen was safe at the moment.

"Look Lenalee, I can't say much right now because they might be tapping into the conversation."

"OH. no need to worry, Komui has made the device impossible to be tapped. Rambling something about how a pervert might hack my phone conversations and do something perverted with me. Your conversation with me cannot be hacked, and also can you tell that you have no service on your phone right now? That's because the phone is customized. So give me a quick rundown of what is happening so we can figure out what to do from there. I'm assuming that the events didn't follow the mission plans?"

"Okay, so, the plan didn't go as planned. First of all, my innocence isn't working the way it is supposed to. For some reason my innocence refuses to activate and the process of innocence flushing out foreign objects out of my body is delayed. Hence, me being in a room that supposebly across the hall from the target but my inability to get to her because there still is some sleeping serum present in my system, impairing my body. I can't feel my legs nor can I move them."

"...Wait, WHAT! You've been knocked out for the last 3 hours!"

"I know, I know. I need you to call Komui and ask him if there was any side effects of the potion. Maybe even telling me something that can reverse the effects…." Suddenly Allen heard footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Crap… gotta go!" Allen hurriedly whispered and then hung up the phone. _Crap! How in the world am I supposed to get back up on the bed?_ The footsteps stopped at the front of the door Allen was currently in. Slowly the door knob turned

* * *

 **With Lenalee**

Lenalee quickly punched in her brother's number into the mission assigned phone, thinking at the same time how relieved she was to her the boy's voice, even if it was completely different due to the potion.

On the first ring, Komui's voice cut through the previously ringing sounds.

"MY DARLING LENALEE!"

"Brother, I really don't have time at the moment."

"DID A PERVERT TOUCH MY DARLING LITT-"

"NII-SAN! I wanted to ask the side effects of the potion that Allen drank."

"Why, what happened." Komui asked, all seriousness replacing the overreacting brother complex.

"Allen can't activate his innocence. He was fed some sleeping serum a few hours ago. He's awake now, but he says that there are still some lingering traces of the drug in his system."

"...hmmm….. I expected as much, but I didn't think that this would happen so soon after he drank the solution. It hasn't been 24 hours yet, but I also assumed Allen knew about this."

"..."

"As you know, Allen's innocence is a parasitic type. Since, the innocence is an actual part of Allen, his body's immune system is extremely high. It instantly eliminates all foreign objects that enters his body. So, in order to get the potion to work on his body, the potion had to override his body's immune system. Paralyzing his innocence's function, but as you have mentioned, if Allen's body is beginning to cleanse the drugs he has been fed, that means that his innocence is beginning to respond to foreign substances in his body, then it wouldn't be long until his body cleanses out the potion I gave him."

* * *

 **Back with the mansion!**

The hand on the door knob seems to hesitate mid turn, as if the person outside was debating on wether or not, they should enter or maybe they were checking if the coast was clear or not.

Of course a certain white-haired feminine looking boy quickly seized the opportunity as he frantically looked around to think about an escape or excuse. He hastily rolled toward the head of the bed, in a position that looked like he fell off the bed.

As the door slowly swung open, Allen tried to relax his own muscles to relieve all the tension in his body. He heard footsteps frantically rushing around.

 _Probably because the person saw that the bed is empty. Judging the layout of the room that I saw earlier, I would assume that the bed is directly parallel to the entry door, and since the bed is so huge and fluffy, the person probably can't see me._

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and using his sense of sound, Allen knew the person had spotted him and was most likely standing near the edge of the bed on the side he was on. Then suddenly an older female voice cut through the silence.

"Xander Heliot is currently in a meeting. He would most likely be occupied for another 3 to 4 hours. The dinner meeting has already ended, however, I recommend that you be cautious, there are still some stragglers. On this wing of the house, since this is the training wing, there wouldn't be much people to spot you. However, all the windows have a sensor to detect movement so you must go through this hallway and the dining room to reach an exit."

Allen laid still for a moment, trying to digest what was just spoken to him. Deciding that the person was not his enemy, he cautiously sat up and looked at the source of the voice that just talked to him.

 _I was right, she is standing near the edge of the bed on the side I'm on. Assuming that the person is female, and a clear indication would be her maid outfit._

She was wearing a conservative 19th century maid uniform. Her seemingly long hair was gathered up in a neat bun. The person seemed to be in her late teens or early twenties. Even though she was wearing such a old fashion maid uniformed, her eyes seems to have a bold fire in them, as if she was ready to fight any minute.

 _From the look in her eyes, I think it would be safe to assume that she's an ally, but one thing bothers me. You would think that a mastermind of a human trafficking scheme would make the maids wear slutty-like maid uniforms and break them thoroughly before he employ the them._

However, before Allen could speak his mind, the maid spoke up and answered the obviously questioning eyes' question.

"Xander couldn't care less about us maid. So long as we looked presentable, he doesn't bother us." As the person talked, she approached Allen and stuck her hand out, silently asking if the white-hair 'female' need help getting back up.

Allen looked warily at the hand that was extended out towards him, but chose to accept the help. However, as soon as the grasp of the hands were solidified, Allen was thrown across the room and his feminine back was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Gasping, not at the pain but at the sudden and unexpected attack. He stared blankly at the person that just threw him across the room, doubt about accepting the maid's help started to form in his mind as he used the wall to help support his still weak legs in standing upright, as he slid down from the spot he was thrown.

"No, I am not the enemy, and I know for a fact that you are not one either. I did that to get your adrenaline running and you blood flowing again, to help you clear out the remaining amount of serum in your system. I'm assuming that you are infact, contrary to what Xander Heliot wants to believe, a spy."

"No, I'm not a spy. Why would you assume that?" Allen said as he started to nervously sweat, still having a mental argument on whether on not to accept the new person's help.

"For one thing, the drugs in you system cleared out too fast for you to be a normal person and another thing is that your phone has no information about yourself in them. Neither of the facts that I have pointed out are natural for a thirteen year old girl." The Maid pointed out as she squinted to evaluate the seemingly teenage 'girl' on the other side of the room. "... or I would like to assume that you are thirteen, and that the FBI are not asking children who aren't even in their teens to do their missions for them." The maid walk toward the floor and picked up the phone that Allen had previously dropped a few moments ago and chucked the device at the whitette's head.

Allen, even though the boy was still slightly groggy from the serum, caught the device with ease, before looking at the person with wariness, Allen spoke again. "... just because I fall out of the expectations of a normal teenage girl, doesn't automatically mean that you can deduce that I'm a spy working for the FBI."

"Oh~ really now, then how do you explain your reaction from being thrown halfway across the room to make contact against a wall? How com your expression did not show any pain, also your fast and graceful reflexes to catch the phone thrown at your head?"

"... this might be hard for you to believe but I grew up with the need to perfect and polish my skills of fast reflexes and immunity to pain, both emotional and physically" Allen retorted without thinking.

The maid blinked blankly at the white-hair girl before an apologetic smile graced her features. "I'm sorry, I just tend to forget that some people live more difficult lives than the one I'm living at the moment. I'm Fou by the way, nice to meet you Elena."

"...Fou?" Allen said as he tensed up at the name.

Fou cocked her head to the side in confusion at the suddenly tensed girl in front of her. "Whats wrong?"

Allen stumbled forward, towards the women, all thoughts about the woman being a probable traitor gone out the window. "...but they said that you were…. that you were… dead.."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Okay, here's the deal. I wanted to finish the mission in this chapter, hence the super long chapter, buuuuut I thought of an interesting twist to the story and HERE IT IS!**

 **In the beginning I was actually going to finish the mission this chapter, twists included, but I got so overworked that I just settle with more that 4k words.**

 **And 4k+ is still a HUGE amount of words to type and plot to plan out.**

 **So, I'm tired and ummmmm time for some rest and relaxation. See you next month my awesome readers.**

 **PS. What did you think of the bad guy's name, literally created from a "bad guy name generator".**

 **Please review!**

 **Please excuse the grammer mistakes and FOLLOW**

… **.. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Bad month, filled with essays and projects and last minutes scholarship chances. Furthermore, I just started this chapter 3/20/16, so basically I have 10 day, give or take, to finish this chapter. So…...**

… **.. No cheery author's note, not in the mood….**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Komui sighed and slumped on his desk, thinking about the sack of paperwork that would most likely come his way at the end of Allen's mission. _I'm begging you Allen, please don't mess up. Follow my plans so I would have less paperwork._ Koumi thought as he mourn over the loss of his sister's presence and coffee.

Just then the door slowly creeped open and a man came into Komui's office. Komui looked up then gave a bigger sigh "It's that time of the year again isn't Bak, the first day of December..." Komui trailed off as he got up and approach the man lingering at the door.

Bak looked warily at the approaching man before he started to trud miserably toward the couch in the room. "So many years have past, yet me and my heart refuses to move on." He said as he laid down to stare at the ceiling.

Silence stretched on between the two before tears started slipping down the distress man's face. "Why did I allow her do missions? Why did I not stop her when I had a bad premonition before she even accepted the files." Bak questioned as tears furiously rolled down his cheek. Silence continued to stretched on as tears kept rolling down the man's before the silent tears became sobs. "Why did she ... have to take ... that bus."

The sobs continued before Bak quickly sat upright looked at Komui. "TELL ME. Why... Why did she ... have to die?" Bak screamed and then morphed into heart wrenching sobs. Then placed his face on his hands as hacking sobs claimed him.

Komui stood numbingly as he stared at the sobbing man, knowing that of Lenalee had died, this would be the mess he would be in, regardless of how much time passed after her death.

"You know that's it's our job, to send our skilled personnel on mission, no matter how risky the job. Now it's our duty to protect the peace that we fought so hard to get. Just think about how many lives were risked for this peace; those lives would go to waste if the world becomes more corrupt. You can't blame yourself for giving her a mission when she so desperately requested for one." Koumi said gently, trying to ease the man out of his misery.

Sobs racked through the man's body as he tried to squeeze words out from his sorrow. "... I ... know ... but ... this pain ... refuses to go ... away..."

Komui stood next to the sobbing man before gathering him into his arms. "Maybe... just maybe Fou actually survived the accident? We never found her body." Komui tried but already knew the answer since Bak would always seek comfort of the month of December for the last 4-5 years.

Bak squeezed his eyes shut by tears still leaked out of his eye sockets then took a deep in his attempts to calm himself, only to exhale a sob. "... you know as well as ….. I do …. that Fou is dead. After all, when …. that crash occurred …. the protection via Fou …. on the Asian Branch …. all stopped functioning." Bak said as the searing pain his his chest multiplied and tears leaked out of his squeeze shut eyes. He fisted his hands and his nails pressed into the palm of his hand, with enough force to actually draw blood. Then abruptly, he pushed Komui away to stare at the blood dripping down his palms through the screen of his tears, as sobs continue to rack through his body.

* * *

 **Third Person still**

Kanda groaned as he forced his eyes open. He made out the shapes of Lavi and Neah who were all passed out on the couch. He continued to sit still, staring blankly at their shapes, as his mind started to wander back to what the two sleeping men previously said.

Unable to keep his mind from wandering all over the place, he picked up Mugen and made his way to the basement in the house. After he practice a few drill, Kanda growled in frustration at the nonexistent dust in the room. _This room feels empty, as in the aura feels like it hasn't been used in a while. It feels like a cold and empty deserted ghost house, yet there is no trace of a spec a dust that can be seen by the naked human eye? Has Allen stop coming into this room except to clean it?_

"You know, Allen told me how you go out to train, nowadays. I just thought it was weird since you have a perfect big and comfortable and **clean** dojo down at the basement already." Neah said condensely, successful drawing Kanda's attention away from the non-visible dust particles. "I guess lately you've been too busy sleeping with others than spending your time at home with Allen, your husband that you obviously don't deserve."

"Che, what do you know about me old man?" Kanda growled as he continued to practice with his sword, not bothering in concealing the fact that he was having affair anymore.

"I know plenty from what Allen tells me. You had a bad beginning, someone died on you, spent years living only to fight for the Order, yaddie yadda blah blah blah, skip to the part where you actually have a family, a cute daughter, a husband that will surely die to ensure your safety, who takes care of you even when he's half dead himself, and puts you as his first priority above everything else, even his own well-being." Neah said as his eyes blazed with anger as he grabbed a sword from the train equipment racks.

As soon as he grown accustomed with the weapon, making sure the weapon could be felt as an extension of his arm, he charged at the samurai. "Sure, I don't know everything about your past, but I know enough about the current you to be able say that you are a self centered jackass. Only those types of people would be unhappy with such a content lifestyle. Only a heartless bastard like you could actually cheat on the one person that should be your first priority, the one person who puts you as his first priority." Neah spat as the two fought over dominance over the other.

"Tsk, what do you know, huh. The only relationships you've been in are dysfunctional ones that never last! I wonder how Tyki is doing after you guys broke up?" Kanda said as the sounds of metal clashing together echo against the basement walls.

"That's why I'm telling you to fix the problem before it becomes unfixable!" Neah yelled as he charged at the samurai, ignoring the fact that Kanda had threw salt on his old wounds.

"IT'S ALREADY UNFIXABLE!" Kanda yelled as he flicked away Neah's sword. The sword spun in the air before it burrowed itself deep in one of the walls in the basement, but neither of the men notice. "Do you know what it's like to do everything in your power to keep a relationship alive, only to realize that the love and affection that you use to feel for the other is slowly slipping away. To do everything that you are capable of to keep the romance alive, only to find out that the attraction was gone. I care deeply about Allen, but I know that deep down, our relationship will not last any longer. I'm pretty sure Allen knows this as well, deep down inside. How long can we string this pathetic excuse for a relationship on before this red string of ours break." Kanda continued to yell, his grip on his sword growing tighter and tighter.

"Just because your relationship seems unfixable doesn't give you the go ahead to cheat on Allen. Don't you want to see if the relationship is beyond repair or not?" Neah reasoned, his head cooled down considerably after his sword was flicked out of his hands.

"Che, You think I didn't try? But for some reason, the baka Moyashi became more and more distant. The more our relationship seemed hopeless, the more defensive he would become, which placed even more distance between us. To the point where we couldn't even stay in the same room without feeling misplaced, that you didn't belong anymore." Kanda said as he walked to get mugen's sheath.

"Why the hell did you not do anything at that point!?" Neah said, disbelief clearly showing in his eyes.

"I guess I could, huh?" Kanda asked, giving a dry exhausted laugh before he continued, "During the period of this growing distance, Lena- someone came to ask for comfort over a problem I can't even recall at this point. When I blindly accepted the person's request, I knew I made the relationship was unsaveable." The samurai said as he picked up the sheath.

Neah slammed his fist into the wall, successfully creating a dent in the wall out of his fury. "So now what!? Do you enjoy stringing him along! Knowing that he dies a little everyday as he watches his relationship unwind in front of his eyes. The family that he tried so hard to build, crumbling to pieces?"

"Che, do you think I would be that heartless to the man I spent and loved for 8 years! The least I could do now is to give him the possession of the choice. Since I was the one who broke our bond, then he should be the one to officially break us up." Kanda said as he slid Mugen into its sheath before exiting the basement leaving the troubled and confused musician in his wake.

* * *

 **With Allen ~**

"...Fou?" Allen said as he tensed up at the name.

Fou cocked her head to the side in confusion at the suddenly tensed girl in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Allen stumbled forward, towards the woman, all thoughts about the woman being a probable traitor gone out the window. "...but they said that you were…. that you were… dead.."

"Dead? Sorry but **I** never met you." She said putting a mysterious emphasis on 'I' as her hands started to slightly tremble. However, lost in thought, Allen didn't catch the woman's questionable actions.

 _What am I thinking,she looks nothing like her and Fou obviously died in that accident. She burned up in the flames…_

Suddenly Allen felt something brush against his cheek and out of a compulsion, Allen jumped back a couple of feet. In the process, he brought his formly scarred hand to touch the scathing hot patch of skin that was previously touched, only to realized that it was wet. His grip tightened on the phone on his other hand.

"... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add salt to your wounds, please excuse me." The lady said as she folded her hand infront of her.

"Tell me, … Fou, did you always have black hair." Allen asked, hoping to find an answer that might help sooth the accusations bombarding his subconsciousness as he hurriedly wiped the tear stains on his feminine face.

"...For as long as I can remember, which isn't that long. I-I woke up in a hospital 5 years ago with what the doctors claimed to be 'amnesia'..." Fou said absentmindedly as she tried to recall the memories.

"Why do you say claimed to be." Allen said as he surveyed the room more clearly, taking note of the near invisible sensors on the window panes.

"The problem was that the amnesia they claimed I had was supposed to clear up after a few weeks." Fou said as she walked toward the messy bed and started to unruffle and organize the sheets.

"And it never did, did it?" Allen said as he watched her make the bed and in the process, analyzing the physique of the woman.

The woman paused in the middle of fluffing out one of the pillows before taking a deep breath and confessing, "No, it never did, but I keep getting the same image every time I close my eyes. A small navy blue haired girl, emotionlessly looking back at me." After her confession, Fou stuffed the pillow beneath the blankets, in a position that seemed like there was someone sleeping, huddled up in the blankets.

Allen narrowed his eyes at her actions, not properly processing what she had said. "And you chose to work for a mastermind of human trafficking to find the girl?"

"Yeah, I assumed that she would be one of the victims since her physique is right up his alley. …..Wait, how do you know that he is the mastermind of a human trafficking network!?" She exclaimed suddenly as she whipped her head around to stare surprisingly at the girl (Allen).

Allen's eyes widened as he realized his own slip up but quickly covered it up with a dry laugh before saying, "Isn't it completely obvious, with the way he acted and the way he looked at me…. uhhhh…. Like he was sizing up…. uhhh….. livestock." As awkward silence engulfed the two in the room and as the tension increase with each other's nervousness of concealing their own secrets.

Fou chose to speak first when she finally decided that the silence was unbearable. "I have to go back to my assigned chores; Mr. Heliot will be busy for at least another two hours; please follow my previous directions to get out of this house before he finishes the meeting. Nice meeting you, let's hope that you make it out in one piece so I will not see you again in the near future." As soon as she was finished, she exited the room without hearing a response.

Allen gulped as he brought his trembling hands towards his face. _Whats wrong with me, I'm a master of deception. I've lived years within my own mask and now I can't even keep up this fake persona. Have I left my guard down for too long? No, I can't think like that. By letting my mask crumble, I'm able to bond with my family and friends._ Allen thought as he clenched his unblemished two hands before surveying the room to see if he had left anything important behind. Once he was assured that everything was in order, he slowly and quietly opened the door.

Stealthily, Allen peaked out of the room to check the halls before quietly walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him in the process. Making sure the coast was clear, he crossed the hall and proceeded to open the door where he previously heard sobbing sounds.

As he entered the room, Allen was greeted by an empty room with a quiet sobbing noise of a young girl echoing off the bathroom walls. Hurriedly Allen closed the door, as quietly as possible, and made his way toward the bathroom.

As the scene unfolded in his eyes, Allen's hand was already tightly grasping one of the girl's hand. After processing the information and the scene in front of him, he realized that the hand he was grasping was holding a razor and the scene he walked into was the probable suicide of the girl.

The girl gasped as she finally registering Allen's iron grip on her arm and she released the razor to lessen the pain of his grip. A plunk noise echoed off the walls as the razor fell into the tub full of water. Silence enveloped the two people before Allen released his grip on the girl.

"Death is never the best answer, no matter how desperate the situation. Stay alive and wait for your chance to strike back." Allen said gently as he lowered himself to the eye level of the girl sprawled on the floor.

"Then tell me, what do you know. You're just another employee of that sick man; you wouldn't understand the pain I'm going through. How would you understand what it's like, knowing that your father would pardon the twisted cruel actions of that man just to save you." She whispered as she brought her hands towards her face as tears leaked out of her eyes, splattering on the cold tiles. "I know father will do anything to get me back safely. B-but I don't want that; I don't want to be safe and sane, knowing that everyday hundreds of girl are suffering because of that man. Hundreds of girls who are being broken by that man's actions and partnerships everyday. I can't allow him to continue being free." She choked out as the floor continued to be splattered with her tears.

Allen's face softened as patted the girl back. "Your dad cannot pardon him if you escape. That's why I'm here. I'm not one of his employees; I'm an exorcist of the Black Order, and I'm here on a mission to rescue you so we can finally arrest the guy. So no more girls will have to suffer by his hands anymore."

The girl lifted her head from her hands, and with wide eyes, she asked. "The Black Order? Did my dad send you?"

"... Your dad?"

"Yes, did my dad send you? He works for the Black Order; his name is Malcolm C. Leverrier."

* * *

 **Welp, I'm done.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Originally I wanted to finish the mission this chapter, but I realized that if I were going to finish the chapter with what I had planned, then this chapter would be well over 5k+ words, and I don't have that kind of time. I barely had time to finish this chapter!**

 **Anyways, If you guys have and idea for the name of Leverrier's daughter then tell me!**

 **Please review!**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes and FOLLOW please!**

… **.. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hey Guys, waiting eagerly for the next update, well here I am starting it one April 12th, 4 a.m. in the morning.**

 **I am really hoping and intending to make some progress with Allen's mission because I want to write some more confrontations of Allen and Kanda. Don't worry, I won't give this mission a half-ass ending because I absolutely hate them. Anyways, off you go. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Third PoV with Allen**

"Malcolm C. Leverrier." Allen echoed, stunned at the statement of the young girl. Suddenly his bewildered expression became a slightly humored one. _I should've known that Komui wouldn't put this much effort in safely escorting this girl back. If fact, this mission could have easily been a simple break in and take back with a small chance of the girl getting hurt, yet Komui use so much effort to created this perfect potion and devised this plan._

Allen took another good look at the girl before giving a fond smile.

 _Turns out that Leverrier was pulling the strings in the background again. Seems like that guy changed, instead of sacrificing his daughter in order to secure the safety of hundreds of others, he risks those girls' lives by keeping his daughter safe._

"Yes, Leverrier did in fact send me to rescue you. Do not worry, as soon as you're out of the Mr. Xander's clutches, he will go to jail. I believe that the Black Order has been working on a case that might put him away for life." Allen told the girl gently, looking straight in the girl's eyes to see if she had suffered any mental damage from her situation.

Once he was satisfied with his inspection, he gently yet hurriedly pulled the girl up from her position on the floor and rush out of the bathroom with her in tow. Once they emerge from the bathroom, Allen took into account of the sensors on the windows and a camera that was recording all of their actions.

He set her down on the bed before ransacking through the drawers and wardrobe closets, pulling out warm and concealing outfits, formulating another plan with the escape route the maid Fou had given him. While ruffling through the clothes, he gritted his teeth and pushed down the urge to find the Xander and beat him senseless, as he noticed how the lingerie outclassed the number of actual useful clothes in the room. Once he believed that the clothes draped over his hands were enough, he approached the girl on the bed again.

Upon seeing her questioning gaze, he spoke. "We have to escape through one of the main doors because the windows have multiple sensors on them. Even though escaping through those would be easier and would get you out of the living nightmare sooner, it would be too much of a risk. I need you to bundle up so they wouldn't recognize you and the clothes will protect you from the cold." Allen said as he tossed the clothing on the bed.

The girl swallowed before talking and said, "What about you? You'll surely get cold as well."

Allen gave a reassuring smile before patting her head. "This jacket is specifically made out of thermal and extremely resistant cloth. I'll be fine." _After all those years before the Black Order and Kanda, I'm numb to the cold. It shouldn't affect me, is what I want to say, but I know that my body has gotten use to the warmth._

Suddenly a innocent and curious voice slice through his thoughts, "... you're extremely skinny and fragile looking, and even though your figure is cute and befitting for a petite girl like you, you don't look like your strong suit is strength or skill. What is your innocence type?"

A strained smile broke out on Allen's face when he realized that his body was still one of a teenage girl. "I'll tell you later, but right now you have to dress so we can get out of here as soon as possible before they notice I'm gone."

Allen turned around to stare at the doorway while the girl dressed, contemplating his choices. _The time it would take to escape and the risk for each choice would be the most important factors. The main entrance which I entered through would be the riskiest choice, since there might be a couple of stragglers, but it would be the fastest route out._

 _The choice that Fou had given me would probably be the least risky option however it would take more time. Therefore during that time, Xander could realized that we're missing. After that, Leville's chances of escaping uninjured would be almost nonexistent._

 _If only I could activate my Innocence, then having her escape uninjured would be 100% possible, no matter what choice I make._

Allen shook his head before turning around and seeing her completely bundled and staring at him with determination burning in her eyes. She gave a brisk nod, indicating that she was ready for whatever she was going to jump into, yet it also indicated her resolve to go down dying if they don't make it out alive.

Allen approached the girl and grabbed her hand before asking, "What is your name?"

"Leville" (A/N: this is not a new name, in some of the translations, Leverrier is called Leville.)

"Leville,you have to understand that you cannot die, but keep walking, because if you die, that doesn't guarantee that the scumbag will go to jail, but that doesn't matter, you are going to safely escape this place and then when you finally get back home, the Black Order will prosecute this man and right all the wrongs he did."Allen said, his own determination shining in his eyes, tightening his grip on her hand.

Said girl smiled and gave a peppy nob before the cloudiness of desperation was completely covered with steely determination. Allen smiled before letting go of her hand to grab his phone that he set on a drawer. As he approached the drawers, Allen suddenly gasped in a mysterious pain that seemed to originate from his left arm and stumbled forward, his hand flew out to grab the drawer for support and he urged his breathing to go back to normal.

* * *

 **Third PoV back at Allen and Kanda's house**

Lavi snapped his eye shut and pretended to sleep as Kanda angrily bounded up the basement stairs and stormed his way out of the house. When he distinctly heard a car door slamming shut followed by screeching tires, a single green eye was again exposed to the darkness and within the cloudiness of the eye, you can see Lavi contemplating on what Kanda said previously said in the basement while staring off into the pitch black room.

Soon after, Neah came bounding up the stairs and the redhead snapped shut his eye and once more pretended to sleep. _Compared to Kanda's brisk footsteps filled with frustration, Neah's footstep seems to be more heavy, as if he is burden's by a new insight into Kanda's way of thinking._

Soon the footsteps stopped in front of the couch and Lavi felt himself rise and fall back down again as Neah flopped backward onto the furniture.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

* * *

 **Third PoV with Allen**

 _Coast is clear._ Allen thought as he peered around the corner, scouting the area around the main entrance where he previously came in from. _This might be our only shot_. He turned around and gave a brisk nod at the girl covered with layer upon layers of clothing behind him.

He grabbed her hand before half running half dragging her toward the entrance door. They made it halfway before a classic shutdown, with steel bars and steel walls slamming down out of nowhere with no forewarning, blocked every exit in the room.

* * *

 **Third PoV back at house**

A sheepish smile erupted from Lavi's face as he opened his green colored eye to see the musician slumped backward on the couch, with his head resting on the cushions and his eyes close off from the darkness.

"How did ya know?" Lavi asked as he started his own observations of Neah.

"Breathing patterns and you sleeping position. Nobody is so still when they go to sleep. It looked like you were dead, except for the clear indication that you were awake by the speed of your air intake. You need more oxygen when you are awake because more of your cell are active than when you are sleeping, but I don't see the need to explain it to an ex-bookman." Neah clarified. _He's_ _not even moving from his resting position, as if confronting Kanda had exhausted him._

The red-head gave a sudden scoff at the Musician's word before he stood up to stretch. "I'm surprise, I didn't know you were so educated and experienced in observing body language.."

"I wasn't, being stuck together in one body with that nephew of mine gave me this technique. I assume you remember his skills in poker, well observation skills comes in handy in those situations. How do you expect him to sneak better cards into his hand without know when his opponents eyes will stray from his hands." The 14th slowly opened his eyes, yet Lavi could tell that even though they were open, he wasn't seeing the present.

"I don't believe you. You're telling me that yours, or rather Allen's, ability to expertly read body language and face expressions came from scamming and cheating in poker?" Lavi asked bewilderedly.

"You're assuming that he didn't have his ability before his time with Cross." Eyes staring off in the distance. Silence rang through the room and before Lavi could ask, Neah answered for him. "You know Allen's past don't you? Then you should know how his situation forced him with no other choice than to observe. 'How could anyone care for a freak like me.' was his common mentality at that young age before Mana."

* * *

 **Third PoV with Allen's sticky situation**

Allen's eyes widened in desperation as he watch all the exits sealed. He glanced at the girl and saw the same expression on her face.

Slow respective claps that seem to be mocking his failure suddenly sliced through the silence. Dreadfully he slowly turned around and when he saw Xander Heliot with his hand tightly gripping Fou's arm, a sinking feeling made it's way to Allen heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leville tense up as her face fell.

"Good girls should stay in their rooms and wait like the obedient girls they are. Looks like someone needs to be punished." He gave a go ahead signal and suddenly Allen saw a group of men quickly approach him.

Out of instinct, he pushed Leville out of the way quickly. He watched her stumble out of the way as the men surrounded him. He felt someone grab for his arm and in an instant, three of Xander's goons were found face down on the floor.

Allen's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his right hand. Unknowingly to him, everyone in the room was also staring at him in surprise that a petite female could have the force and power to knock out three men in one instant. While Allen on the other hand, wasn't surprised by his ability but by the fact that his ability was still present. _I thought the potion took away my muscle to make me appear more feminine, but it seems that it didn't take my skill and technique nor my strength._

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING! GRAB AND RESTRAIN HER." Shouted Xander, the first one to snap out of his trance.

Yet their response time was still slower than Allen's and before they could react they were groveling in pain or paralyzed with their pressure points press, only three men were left standing when the men finally snapped out of their surprise.

They charged at the whitette, not giving up. Allen looked up to stare at Fou who was in Xander's tight grip, and while wincing at the pain she was experiencing due to the hand on her arm, she was staring at the fight with, not an expressions of fear or surprise, but with scrutiny. Allen quickly grabbed the arm of the man who was closest to him, who had intended to grab Allen but found himself flung at his companions, instead. And all the while he was doing this, Allen watched Leville out of the corner of his eyes, to make sure nobody intended to grab her while she was preoccupied.

It seemed like Allen's fighting ability threw everyone off balance so greatly that they completely forgot about Leville, yet he still had the problem of freeing Fou now. Allen smiled a bitter smile. _This is a tight situation for me; I can't get Fou out of Xander's hands without leaving Leville unguarded for a few seconds, but I can't just forget about Fou either. Even if I am able to get us all together, how am I supposed to get through these walls without Innocence. Kanda might as well been right. This hero complex will be the death of me one day, but I can't ignore someone who might be trouble. My resolve to keep walking, as Mana had told me, is to help others in need. … wait… there is a way._

Allen's eyes widened as he suddenly thought of a way to escape. Allen boldly stood up and walked confidently towards Xander Heliot, the whitette sporting eyes that could kill, silent, cold, and yet enraged. As the whitette got closer and closer toward the phedophile, the more nervous Xander got, and when the distanced decreased to five feet, Xander relinquished his grasp on Fou before fumbling to get a walkie-talkie out of the binds of his belt.

Allen saw the chance and simultaneously three thing happened at once. Allen charged between Fou and Xander, separating the two, a white ark gate appeared from under Leville, and Xander pulled a concealable syringe from the antenna of the walkie-talkie and jabbed the liquid into Allen's left arm while the whitette was preoccupied with getting the girls to safety.

A cry erupted from Allen as a liquid was forced into his veins, yet the said boy didn't care about his well being at the moment. He quickly pulled the syringe out of his arm, and while tossing it aside, he grabbed Fou's hand before pulling her along with him toward the glowing Ark gate. As they approached the gate, Allen's legs became weaker and a burning sensation scorched through his body. Suddenly the pain that he felt earlier in the Leville's assigned room revisited him and he stumbled and fell, but instead of taking Fou down with him, he pulled her forward and threw her towards Leville.

As Allen realized that all his control over his body had disappeared and the only thing that was keeping his upper body from collide into the floor was the support from his hands, he mentally opened the door to the ark and was already beginning to seal off the ark and the girls fell through it. Only when it was completely closed did he realized that Xander had been yelling for him to stop and running behind them the entire time. Allen closed his eyes and sighed in relief that the Ark door had completely sealed off only moments before Xander reached it.

"YOU!" Xander roared, causing Allen to snap his eyes open. "You ruined everything!" The enraged man approached Allen screaming and abruptly grabbed Allen by his hair, lifted him off the ground, and flung him across the room. "You little bitch ruined everything!" The man yelled again as he charged toward Allen and midway, a crack was heard from under his shoe. Xander angrily looked down at the shatter glass syringe that he had stepped on and all the anger dissipated out of his body, leaving only a sinister smile behind.

"Looks like a good amount of that drug made its way into your body and I'm assuming that the reason why you didn't escape with them was because this hindered your movements. Lovely drug isn't it. Don't you feel hot with an scorching pain spreading through your body. That's a special drug I had made that is meant to restrict your movements and sets your nerves ablaze. I was going to beat you bloody, by I realized that I should take good care of my merchandise. Soon you'll feel unbearably horny and your body will stop responding to what you brain tells it to. You freed that girl, but it doesn't mean that you won and I'll go to jail. I have a private jet waiting for me at any moment, at my beck and call. I can just get on that and fly to another country, taking along with me the money I have stored in private banking accounts." The man said as he slowly approached the paralyzed girl.

Once he was in front of Allen, he grabbed the white strands and yanked the said boy up by them. He pulled Allen higher off the ground until the flushed face was eye level with him before speaking in a dark way that brought chills down Allen's back. "But first, I'll thoroughly punish you for inconveniencing me and once I break you, you'll be my sex slave forever."

* * *

 **I'm so glad I'm done. I just finished this on May 1st, 2:48 pm, in my time zone.**

 **Sorry guys that I've updated it so late today, pollen allergies have been killing me and when you under attack by vile nature sperm, you tend to lose all the will to write. Especially when your eyes are so puffy, that keeping your eyes open while writing becomes difficult.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, honestly I was going to stop at 2K words but I really wanted to get to this point in the story cuz this cliffhanger is killer! So it's 3K words guys!**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hey guys, I'm starting to write this on May 2nd and the reason for me writing this is due to all the motivation that came from the reviews. And due to all the lovely reviews, this chapter might be longer than usual bc of the cliff hanger I want to squeeze. It was suppose to be the cliffhanger for the next chapter but let's just squeeze two chapters together!**

* * *

"...'How could anyone care for a freak like me.' was his common mentality at that young age before Mana."

Lavi's heart clenched, even though he had traveled with Bookman across the world and see all types of destruction and suffering, truly knowing someone who had to suffer greatly was more difficult than just watching from the sidelines.

Neah spoke again, but this time, he eye was staring into Lavi's. "Yet, I thought you already assumed that since Mana told you about Allen's past."

Lavi's eyes down casted before muttering, "I don't like to assume the worst."

The musician gave a wry smile before he closed his eyes again, only to suddenly open them. The man abruptly stood up before opening up an ark door and rushing inside, leaving a dumbstruck Lavi in the dust.

 _Someone entered and exited the ark, and it wasn't Allen._

* * *

 **With Lenalee**

Suddenly glow of white shone through the windows of the van. A sense of familiarity surged through the twin tailed girl's body that urged her to exit the van as quickly and hastily as possible. However, as instantaneously as it came, the gate shattered and faded away before Lenalee could open the car door and leave the van.

When Lenalee's feet landed on the gravel ground, her eyesight was greeted with pitch black darkness while her ears caught the sound of several feet landing on the ground near the back of the van. Following the landing sounds were gasps and pants.

The exorcist's eyes narrowed as uncertainty of whether the sounds were originating from an enemy or a friend.

 _Innocence Activate_. A low glow of green lit up the darkness once again and Lenalee, slowly and as quietly as possible with heels, approach the back of the car.

Frantic hushed whispers came from the back of the car.

"There's a low green glow approaching us. HEY, what are you doing?"

"Shushh, I think it's an exorcist that might know who my dad is."

"What good would that do if that person is an enemy."

Lenalee quickly made her way to the back of the car and was thoroughly surprised when she saw to female huddled against each other, both were eyeing her with suspicion. Neither sides moved as they stared at the other side, trying to look for any tell-tale signs of friend or foe.

* * *

 **With Kanda~**

The samurai's hands tightened on the wheel as blured lines of the street light whizzed past him. He gritted his teeth at the thought of the recent confrontations. _Che, why can't they just fuck off?_ His mind wandered and as the streets blurred past him, before he knew it, he was parking his car on front of Mana Walker's house.

 _Might as well pick Cecelia up._ Kanda thought as he stepped out of the car and slowly approached the house. As he was about to knock on the door, he paused when he heard frantic footsteps inside of the room.

"Get my sword for me."

"Komui took it with him a few day ago to enhance it."

"... You know what, any weapon would do, just hurry up."

"Neah, you think I should go as well. If you said that Allen did infact open the Ark, then that means that it was his last resort and he's in trouble. Especially since he wasn't the one to enter it?" _When did Allen_

"No you can't go. Don't look at me like that. Who's gonna look over Cecelia while we're gone?"

"Is Kanda currently in a reasonable state of mind?"

"It doesn't matter, that bastard need to pull his own damn weight in that relationship he's ruining."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling him!"

Kanda's eyes widened as a ringing sound from his pocket disrupted the silence of the night

* * *

 **With Lenalee**

Leville was the first one to move when she spotted Lenalee's boots which caused her to remember the true dilemma at hand. "Please, you have to help us! You're a exorcist, right? I think your friend might be in trouble. We were in a compromising situation where Mr. Helliot caught us escaping and in order to get us to safely, the girl exorcist somehow created a bright light that brought us here-"

Fou then proceeded to talk as Leville paused to gasp for air. "It seemed like Elena was fully intended to escape with us through the... portal? However as she was attempting to free me from Helliot's grip, he injected her with a drug that he personally created. Apparently the drug is capable of paralyzing the muscles in one's body and setting the nerves to hypersensitive. Since she was unable to move and Helliot was approaching the portal-"

"The light suddenly made the floor vanish from under us and now we're here. Therefore, you need to go back to help you friend. There's no telling what horrible things he might do to her!" Leville said, cutting Fou off in the middle of her sentence.

Lenalee's eyes widened and her stomach dropped as she processed the information.

* * *

 **Back with Kanda**

Kanda answered the phone and said a quick, "Just open the door.", knowing that he was busted no matter how tried to cover the fact that he was eavesdropping.

The door opened and an exasperated musician's face met the irritated samurai's."What are you doing outside of my house? Did you not have enough of a beating."

"If you recall, I have superior abilities when welding a sword." Kanda countered

"That's because you were using a weapon that you are used to-"

"Never mind that! Why are you outside of our house?"

"Che. I'm here to pick Cecelia up."

"Good timing. You watch over Cecelia. Neah, open an ark door."

"Wait. What the hell happened to the beansprout?" Kanda said while he placed his hand on Mana's shoulder, stopping him from doing whatever he was planning. "Nevermind, it sounds like the Moyashi gotten himself into another mess. Create an ark door to my house so I can bring the baka Usagi here. I'm going with you."

* * *

 **With Allen. (Dun Dun Dunnnn~)**

"But first, I'll thoroughly punish you for inconveniencing me and once I break you, you'll be my sex slave forever." Suddenly Heliot used his other arm, that wasn't holding Allen up by his hair, to punch the whitette in the stomach. He digged his hand into the whitette's stomach and when Allen gasped pain and shock, Xander smiled at the pained expression on Allen's face. "Does that feel good? It should. Why are you grimacing?" The older man taunted before he released his grip on the white strands and watched Allen's body collapsed to the floor.

"I thought you would be used to the pain. The pain that you usually experience should be worse. The pain of having you heart rip in two as you watch that boyfriend of yours screw with other women."

"What are you talking about?" Allen wheezed as he struggled to clutch his stomach.

Heliot smile while he pressed the tip of his shoe on Allen's hand that was making its way to his stomach. "Didn't you say you are having boyfriend troubles? Sound like he's cheating."

"You don't know what you talking about." Allen snapped as his face was turned up in a grimace due to the pain.

"Don't I? Who know more about a man's thoughts process than a man like me? What would a little girl know about relationships. I think all the training your agency gives you made you delusional." He said as he released Allen's hand. Xander bended down to rip the front of Allen's tank top and inspected the body that Allen currently had. A pervy smile broke out on his face before he said, "Bold aren't you. A slightly developed girl like you daring to go out on missions with only a tank top and no bra. Looks like all the training was worth it. Toned and cute, you would sell well on the market."

The only man slid his finger down the Allen's chest, making his way to the buttons on his jeans. Only stopping when the whitette's hand weakly tried to shove the phedephile's hand away.

"Still have the willpower to fight back. We have to make use of that excess energy. Once I have you trained I know many rich men who would pay top-dollar for a body and face like yours." He said while he undid his grey tie and striped Allen of his jacket and tank top. The older tossed aside what he believed was the excess clothing and used his tie to bind the feminine hands behind 'Elena's;' back.

As soon as the support holding him up, so his hand could be tied behind his back, disappeared, his body harshly fell backwards and a shot of pleasure ran through his body instead of pain. "AH!"

"Felt good huh? Your nerves must be a jumbled mess by now. They must be so confused on what to feel. Good. Then this should feel pleasurable for you. " He grab the white strands once again and roughly dragged the whitette to room located in the first door to the right of the nearest hallway. Once they entered the room, Xander slammed the door shut, setting the lock in place and shoved the Allen onto the bed in the middle of the room. All the while a blush blossomed across the shemale's pale face and Allen bit his lip to keep the moans in as he stumbled along with the phedolfile.

"Glad that you're feeling in the mood. I know what could erase all the pain from your mind, so all you think about is pleasure. I can make your future so pleasurable. Do you know what this is?" The man asked as he pulled out a vibrator egg from a drawer.

Allen's eyes widened as he tried to break free of the binds with the little control he had over his body. With little success, his hands remained bounded behind his back.

"No?" He asked as he slowly slid the whitette's jeans of his body.

"Brace yourself." He said as he slipped the bead into Allen's temporary vagina and turned it on to the lowest setting.

Allen arched his back off of the bed as tear involuntarily slipped out of his eyes. The said boy bit the bottom of his lip to keep the moans from escaping his mouth, yet sounds were coming out from the closed mouth regardless. _This feels so wierd. A strong tingling is coming from somewhere. Why is this feeling so strong. Is it the drugs or do females always feel like this._

"That reaction was extremely erotic. Did your boyfriend never use these on you? He must have been busy screwing other women to care whether or not you were feeling good."

"He …. never.." Allen panted out, trying to reject the statement he said.

"Hmmm? Are we getting bolder?" Xander asked as he increased the setting on the vibrator. "As you told me, he's never around anymore and he's always busy with something. He's obviously cheating on you."

"You're … lying….." Allen gasped and moaned, struggling to squeeze out two words.

The older man just smiled and turned the virator to the highest setting while watching the younger 'female' writhe and finally voice the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Xander turn around in shock. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Xander Heliot, under the jurisdiction of the Black Order, you're under arrest." The person said.

* * *

 **Groan~~~**

 **Barely finished before the second of June. It's currently 10:45, my time. I barely made it!**

 **I reached the cliffhanger I wanted to end off with and with the minimum word count. Sorry guy, with SATs and final projects and grade and final exams next month, my schedule has been really full. I was planning to not update at all this month, but I thought that was a bit cruel to my loyal reader, so here's the update!**

 **Sorry that it's so late. By the way, who do you think the person saving Allen is?**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hello my wonderful viewers~~ School is finally over and summer started. Well for me anyway.**

 **Today is the 15th of June and finals are officially over! Now I can focus on anime, manga, and fanfiction. That is theoretically speaking since the universe always decides to not allow me to be happy...**

* * *

 _No matter how many time I enter this damn place, it still feels eerie. Why the hell is there so much white!_

"Kanda, if you get lost here, just so you know, I'm not going to put in any effort to find you or tell Allen. You could starve to death trying to find a way out of this place for all I care." Neah said darkly as he quickly walked through the white streets, pulling Kanda from his thoughts.

"Che, I can figure my own way out of this damn place." Kanda said, narrowing his eyes at the musician.

"Said the person who couldn't find the exit before." Neah muttered to Mana, earning a slight smile on the concerned fatherly face.

Nevertheless Kanda still heard what Neah said and responded by slightly drawing his sword and snapping. "That's because this bloody thing wasn't allowing me out!"

"We're here. Which one should I reopen?" Neah asked as he stopped a blank wall, completely ignoring the angered samurai. "The entrance of where he created the Ark, or the exit?"

"If Allen was intending to save the person that was in the Ark, that means that for some reason he could not enter with them." Mana claimed thoughtfully.

"I do recall that he previously mentioned that his mission was to rescue the kidnapped daughter of a highly influential political figure. However, this could be another method of isolating the criminal." Neah said, eyes narrowing as he cleared his mind and concentrated on the decision.

"So you're suggesting that we confront the person that went through the ark, rather than saving the sprout? He probably screw himself over because of his hero complex. The hostage was in danger and to save her, he pushed her through and now he's in trouble. That's probably the most likely and probable scenario of what happened to that idiot."

"I hate to admit it but the bastard has a point." Neah muttered to his brother.

"So should we go help him and open the door that the person entered through?" Mana asked, concern lacing through his voice.

"And what if the hostage is in trouble?" Neah debated back.

"Che. Just open both of the goddamn doors and I'll go help the hostage or quarantine the criminal, and you guys go rescue the Moyashi!"

* * *

A pair of pigtails paced in front if two anxious girls. "What am I supposed to do. Who is supposed to save Allen."

"What do you mean who? From what I can assess from the situation, it is clear to me that you and the silver haired girl are from the same agency. Aren't you as qualified as she is. You are supposed to be the older one here. The one with more experience and capabilities. Why are you the one that sits out here, all safe and sound, while that girl in there takes all the risk!" Fou yelled in irritation.

Lenalee stepped closer to the older women and angrily replied, "What do YOU understand! I'm here as back-up. My mission is to keep you guys safe. I would like nothing better to go in and save him, but my priority is to keep you guys safe."

Fou looked up to glare at the said person who was invading her personal space. "Your words might speak what you want people to believe, that you're some kind of saint, but your eyes shows a type of desperation that does not resemble concern. It's guilt."

Neither girls, who were still invading each other's personal space, moved. Both glared into the other's eyes, as if winning this staring contest will prove the other wrong. Another flash of light, similar to the one that recently disturbed the peace of the night, disturbed the tension and the concentration of the glaring contest. Alerting the girls that another person was within their proximity, they stepped forward, encasing Leville behind their backs and away from danger. Before they could react, another voice, other than the current trio, sliced through the dead of night.

"Scoure the area, the person shouldn't have been able to get that far. Whether it was friend of foe, be cautious if you happened to encounter them. I could only get within a 20 meter radius of the original gate so we have to search for the people in question."

"That would be useful, that is if you were meet an unfamiliar face." Lenalee spoke up as she walked around the two girl and made her way to the front of the car. Sure enough, the two Walker brother were a couple meters away from the car. Lenalee reached up to place her hand over her heart and let out a sigh in relief, as she confirmed the identities of the voices. Yet, guilt protruded into her relieved mind as the two men ran toward the trio.

* * *

"Lacking compassion my ass. This coming from a man that literally created a doorway that was a couple inches from a wall." Kanda grumbled as he walked around the debris of the wall that he destroyed, with a painful red mark that ran down his forehead and nose.

 _Where the fuck am I. From the looks of things, this seems like Allen's handiwork. No blood, no dead bodies, not even one broken bone. The worst case scenario, these scums will end up with a couple bruises._ Kanda thought as he surveyed the doorway that he ended up at. He was about to turn around until he spotted a broken syringe and small, bearly noticable blood stains. The samurai walked closer to the broken glass and carefully picked up a piece of glass. He examined the clear droplets of residue and sniffed the liquid. Unable to get a scent from the presumed drug, he allowed a drop to fall onto his other hand's finger and sampled the compound.

 _A new type of drug. Most likely hand made. About 70 % contains a strong and potent aphrodisiac and the rest is designed to heighten nerves to the point of ecstasy with every touch._ The navy haired samurai gritted his teeth as he quickly got up and raced out of the room.

* * *

 _Everything burns. I can't even resist. Why does this feels so good? Someone is making noise, I wonder what it is. Mewling. Or is a moaning?_

"... walker…. WALKER…. wALkeR…"

 _Oh, someone seems to be calling my name. But it feels so good and tingly to care. I feel weightless and floaty. This feeling, I wonder if all females feel this way during foreplay….._

SMACK

The whitette jolted into consciousness when somehow the pain reached his mind, instead of constant pleasure. Yet he still arched his body off the bed when pleasure then dominated his nerve receptors again.

"Link! please... take… ah.. it…. nah…. haaa ….. out…...AHH!" Allen screamed as he arched his back again and a stream of juices sprayed out.

"Walker, are you sure you want me to be the one to dig inside of your….Ahem … vagina to get the thing out?"

Allen's face burned brighter as he rapidly nodded. The younger boy's pulse started to speed with embarrassment as Link hesitantly walked over the tied up and unconscious body of Xander Heliot and made his way to the foot of the bed.

Link hesitantly gulped as he slowly entered his index and middle finger into Allen. Mewls and moans filled the room and Allen struggled to gasp out a meek 'hurry' before pleasure overcame his thoughts and became a moaning mess.

Finally being able to get a firm grasp on the vibrator, Link hurriedly pulled his hand and the toy out of Allen. Relief colored on Link's face, but it quickly became concern when he realized that the whitette was still withering on the bed with gasping for air, but this time Link knew that Allen was in look into the younger's vacant eyes and the elder knew that the said boy became incoherent with blinding pain.

Veins jutted out in the pale and fair skin and cold sweat started to cover his body. The whitette trashed against his binds, as pained gasp escaped his throat.

Link clenched his hand and gritted his teeth as he became frustrated at his inability to help Allen. Soon after, he heard the high heel footsteps accompanied the sound of a pair of familiar footsteps. The blonde didn't move from his position at the end of the bed, especially when the footstep stopped at the doorway behind him.

Lenalee gasped as dread settled in her features. Tears well up at her face as she lost the strength in her legs. As her body hit the floor, her hands were brought to her face. Rapid tears streamed down her face as she looked through the tears at the blurred images of one of her most trusted friends in an incoherent pain filled state.

Neah on the other hand, didn't know what to react as he stared down at his nephew struggling and writhing against the binds.

"What the fuck are you idiots only standing there for." Barked an irritated and breathless voice. Soon the three stunned people found themselves shoved out of the way by a calloused hand. Kanda made his way to the side of the bed that Allen was closed to. Realizing that the girl from before was Allen and as soon as he registered the state that his husband was in, he clicked his tongue and looked away as he unbutton his exorcist and dropped the long coat over the trashing pain body and proceeded to picked the now covered whitette up.

"Well, what the hell are you still gawking at, open a door to the Komui's office so we can have this hero complex check."

* * *

Lavi stared at the sleeping girl, noticing the unnatural slumber the girl was in. _It's as if the girl was forced into this slumber and she'll trying to reverse the effects of the forced slumber. This girl, she isn't normal. She's too smart, intuitive and capable._

The redhead pulled out his phone and started to shuffle through the files, when he found it, he glance at the sleeping girl in the bed before he proceeded to head toward the room down the hall. Lavi stopped in front of the simple white door that opens and reveals a small desk with a simple desktop supplied by the Black Order, but thanks to the bookman training he went through, Lavi could spot a secret passageway blindfolded. _If I remember the patterns and algorithms that Walker Neah prefers to use, the wall tile next to the door knob will be a computer sensor that will detect a specific and unique type of music note._

The former Bookman in training looked behind his back to confirm that no one was there and pulled out a mini laptop from the inner lining of his jacket. Slowly he traced the outer edges of the tile and carefully pulled it from it's place on the wall. Now that the wires were exposed, Lavi examined the wires and unplugged the one wire that controls the switch to open or close the secret passage. Once it was plugged into the computer, the redhead easily hacked into the system controls and opened the secret passage, as well as deleting video footage of himself hacking the system and and suspended all video surveillance activity in the hallway he was in and the passageway leading to secret room, for the next 10 minutes. Once all the loose ends were tied and he erased his trace from the systems, Lavi cleared up and proceeded down the passageway, but not before checking the hallways once again.

Once Lavi entered the room, a smirk erupted on the man's face. "Trust a man like Neah Walker to have the most advanced tech at his disposal." There was the latest prototypes of Black Order computers that are designed for hacking into any online systems of federal and private organizations. Enough capabilities that would be a haven for a trained computer hacker like Lavi was.

As he placed himself at one of the computers of the room, he typed into the mainframe of the Black Order records, "Cecelia Walker". _Hmmm… looks like I'm not the first one who is curious about the girl, looks like Neah has already compiled a thorough search on the girl's history._ As second ticked by and he read more into the file, he notices how small the file actually was and his heart dropped. The said man sighed and muttered, "I knew it." _She isn't normal at all. She doesn't have parents, so they couldn't have died on that bus crash like she claimed they did. Cecelia Walker's past is nonexistent._

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn~~~~**

 **Okay guys, sorry I'm late. I hit a bad writers' block that trapped me in an unwritable stage for a while, as well as the fact that I've been working and doing community service… but I pulled through somehow!**

 **Anyways, see you guys next month…. I hope….**

 **Also I would like to congratulate** **JJ45** **and** **Mariachanne** **for somewhat correctly guessing who the savior was.**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Busy so no intro. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"His heart beat is too erratic!"

"He's beginning to develop a high fever!"

"Hurry up and wipe away the cold sweat before he develops chills."

"It's too late! He's convulsing!"

"The binds are starting to tear!"

Shouts rang out in the room as the nurses frantically updated Komui on Allen condition. As the seriousness and the urgency of the matter increased, the man's hand would also correspondingly tightened on the computer mouse as he scanned the report of the drug content in the whitette's body.

"He just opened his eyes!" A nurse blurted out in shock while she tried to hold down the convulsing boy's head, so the other nurses could properly replace the broken binds. The older Lee sibling peeled his eyes from the computer screen full of medical codes, only to catch sight of blank and lifeless eyes.

"What's the point of telling me if he's still unconscious?!" The scientist yelled, only to be interrupted by a earsplitting pained scream emitting from the younger boy's body.

"He just broke through all the remaining binds!"

"We need to get more nurses or finders to help hold the boy down!" Exclaimed a nurse who was unintentionally flung across the struggling feminine boy.

"This room already reached it's maximum capacity five nurses. Not to mention the two exorcist and two Walkers who refuse to leave the room. We're currently exceeding the capacity by nine bodies. If we add anymore people in this room, the floor will cave in!" The head nurse scolded the fallen nurse and at the same time her actions and attention on the matter at hand did not falter.

The unhumorously chaotic and panicky scene unfolded in front of Komui's eyes. As he tightly clenched his hand, he looked between the chaos, the pained boy, and the worried family and friends. His unclenched his hands and sighed in defeat. "Quickly, get some morphine! He won't last any longer at this rate."

Quickly a hand latched onto the head chief's shoulder to stop Komui from continuing with what he suddenly decided. "Wait, we don't know what would happen if we add the morphine to the drugs that are already is in his system." Kanda whispered, in the process divulging the sensitive ear of Neah's of the truth of Allen's conditions.

"He's in serious pain and his screams are getting more inhuman! What else are we supposed to do at this point. He'll permanently damage his body and lose his mind if this continues." The scientist shot back as he shook the calloused hand off his shoulder, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Why do you think the beansprout is like this? The damage to his nerves is thanks to the drug that creep gave him. You haven't fully analyzed that damn drug yet. It might cause his system to violently reject any foreign substances. Adding more chemicals to his system would be unpredictable and deadly. He might die if you give him the morphine." Kanda snarled as he set his jaw and clenched his fists.

Komui emotionlessly stared back at the Samurai and shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder. "He's been through worst. He'll live. He's been through hell and back, you of all people should know that."

* * *

 _No birth certificates confirming her birth. No prior dental records. Nothing that signifies that Cecelia existed before the accident. As if she popped into this world on that tragic day. No Lavi, that can't be possible. Maybe her memories were so distorted that her past is fragmented. Yet that doesn't explain why her DNA could not be traced._

Suddenly Lavi noticed a file that was secretly extracted from the Black Order main frame. Curiosity getting the batter of him, he decided to click into the hidden file. As skimmed through the archived file, his eye widened in shock the second time that night.

 _So he knew this the whole time? How can he hide something like this. Something so game changing. Something that would destroy Allen when he finds out. The longer this lie is continued, the more painful the truth will be._

Lavi hastily clear his presence from the computer and quickly left the computer haven. _I don't know anything. I didn't see anything. If I claim ignorance, I won't be the one to hurt him._

* * *

The four guest were finally kicked out by the head nurse when Komui made his decision. After a few moments,no screaming or frantic footsteps of nurses were heard of anymore. Nothing to notify the four of Allen's condition.

Lenalee wrapped her hands around herself as if she wanted to hold herself together, especially when tears started to bead around her eyes. _If he dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself, knowing that the last thing I did for him was an attempt to break up his marriage. Allen can't die, because if he dies… not only will his family be devastated, there are many others who depend on Allen._ Lenalee's fingers began to tremble as memories of the whitette began surfacing. The good time, the bad, as well as everything in between flashed in front of her eyes, and tears streamed down her face, fast and furiously. _If only Allen wasn't such a good person. If only he wasn't the type of person that has dedicated his life to help others._

Suddenly a hand reassuringly landed on her shoulder, snapping Lenalee out of her thoughts and back in the hallway outside of the intensive care room. Her eyes traced the hand back to the owner.

"Regret solves nothing. Actions speak louder than those concealed feelings of guilt." Neah muttered as he retracted his hand from her shoulder.

The girl stared into the deep into the dark pools of Neah's eyes, shocked by the perception of the older man. She began to sink into the observance eyes of the musician, as if he was trying to peer into her soul, and the spell was only broken when Neah looked up to greet Komui.

The man didn't have anything that was weighing him down and there was no grief coating his face. With those observances, the three men, Mana Neah and Kanda, allowed themselves to visibly relax in the uncomfortable chairs.

"He will be fine. It was tough for a while but luckily I made an impulsive decision of adding another dose of morphine into his system, which saved his life. Normally this additional dose would kill a person in that condition. However, thinking back to what Kanda said, there was a high possibility that his system and the foreign drug were working together to reject the morphine, so by adding more of the opiate to the extent of a lethal overdose, it overrode his system and the other drugs. Apparently by the time it broke through the foreign substances defenses and his damaged and highly defensive immune system, it was shrunken down to a normal dose. Once his body calmed down, we were able to assess the condition of his body and the damage it took and act upon our analyses. Now all that there is left is to wait for his body to flush out the rest of the drugs."

As soon as Komui verified that everyone of the four processed the information, he spoke again. "Kanda….. I … need to talk to you … privately." Komui said hesitating on his word choice, which did not go unnoticed by the others in the hallway.

Nonetheless, Kanda rose from his chair and started walking off to an empty room in the intensive care unit of the medical department. The samurai stop in the middle of the room, with his back facing the doorway. As soon as he heard the door close, he spoke. " What's wrong with Allen. To want to talk to me without others around, must mean something that something drastic happened to Allen that you couldn't' tell the others."

* * *

 **Fou Pov**

They seem to have brought me into a hospital, but the fact that it's the dead of night and most floors have their lights on has me on the full alert. Not excluding the obvious observation that this building is extremely huge, on a mountain, hidden from civilization, and their facilities are buzzing with life.

Apparently this place is on of the headquarters of the Black Order, but I have no recollection of ever hearing about this place. The only thing I can tie to the name 'Black Order' is the nasty and scornful description given by Xander Heliot. Supposibly, based of his thoughts, the Black Order is another government organization that can't keep their nose out of other's business. However, one of the 'agents' who guided me to the hospital wing stated that this was a private organization control by the church, and now their mission is to make the Earth a safer place. I don't remember the man's name but I can remember his professionalism and perfect mannerism that wasn't broken, even though he was dragging Mr. Heliot behind him and keeping pace with me.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you have concluded that Allen's change of sex was my doing."

"I'm expecting a disaster to happen any minute."

"Well… the fact of the matter is that because the potion is designed to change the body's outside structure, Allen's immune system treats the potion I made as a foreign substance and will attack it. Therefore-"

"You had to subdue his immune system for a while so that the potion could take effect, but the only way to subdue his immune system is to stop his innocence from working. So, you're saying the fucking reason that he was at death's door was because you messed up again! I always knew that your inventions were going to kill us, but not like this." Kanda snarled as he finally turned around to face Komui.

"He's not going to die and he has turned back to a male, but the remainder of the potion can't leave his system. Therefore the serum is still hindering his innocence and his immune system. That were your part comes in. Seems like the only way to take the serum out of his system is…." Komui said edging toward the door and when he reach the doorknob, he flung the door open and rushed out the door, blurting out "ejaculation" before running down the hallway. Leaving behind an unhinged samurai.

"Che" Kanda said before leaving the room and walking toward where Allen was. _If his immune system stays hindered, then it will be a pain when he get sick._

As he approach the room where Allen was in, he saw that the other three had already been rushed away and only the head nurse was there at the doorway.

"He has no physical damage, but he might have slight mental scarring from the incident. The only thing that you should be wary of is that he's probably exhausted." The head nurse said when the samurai stopped in front of her. "I will tell the other that the room is currently unaccessible and hold them off for, at most, 1 hours." With that the head nurse walked away before Kanda could say anything.

When he walked in, he was greeted by an exhausted looking Moyashi, with rumbled hair and paler than usual skin. "I never thought that you would take the time to come visit me. I thought you would be training while fuming about my hero complex."

"Che. I don't fume, I make rational judgements."

"Uhuh, if you say so." Allen said as a small smile made its way to his face.

"I assume that you know the main reason why I'm here." With that comment, Allen's pale face flushed with red and he gave a quick nod.

Kanda inwardly sighed as he placed Mugen against the wall, shrugged off his exorcist coat, and unbuttoned a could of buttons on his white dress shirt. He approached he red faced boy and got on the hospital bed before instructing Allen to take off his hospital gown. As Kanda watched Allen take off his hospital gown he noticed that the boy had a erect member.

Kanda smiled cockidly before muttering into the smaller boy's ears. "Anticipating much?"

"Don't get too cocky. This is not because of you, but the drug that Komui gave me." Allen blurted out defensively.

However, the samurai ignored the smaller boy as he placed his hand on Allen's erection. He started to slowly stroke the younger boy, watching as the smallest touch brought moans and gasps out of Allen's mouth. Wanting to hear more, he bent down and inserted the whole thing down his throat. The younger boy arched his back off the bed from the shock and pure pleasure that raced through his body. Moans and gasps filled the room as Allen approached orgasm.

"..cum..ming.. cumming..." Allen panted out between his moans which only gave Kanda the initiative to suck harder. After a few seconds, Kanda released Allen from his mouth and cum left the younger one's erection as the boy screamed, "YUU!". Allen collapsed back onto the bed and laid there panting for more air as Kanda successfully avoided getting cum on himself. The same couldn't be said about the moyashi who was covered in his own juices.

"Che. Looks like you're about to pass out."

"You're not the one who had a morphine overdose and possibly other drugs in your body." Allen spat out as soon as he regained his ability to speak again.

"Che. Clean yourself up and don't pass out on me and leave me to take care of your eccentric family." Kanda said thrown a box of tissue onto Allen's lap.

"You're the most eccentric one." Allen muttered as he pull a couple of tissues from the box and began cleaning himself off. "How come my semen got into my hair and not yours is a complete mystery. You were the one who was down there."

"I was always more skilled than you are." Kanda said nonchalantly as he shrugged off his dress shirt and dropped it on Allen's head.

Silence filled the room as Allen pulled the shirt on, and Kanda could feel the mood change and the temperature drop.

"While I was drugged up and with Mr. Heliot, he said something that caught my attention in my drug dazed state. I know I shouldn't believe a man like that but somehow, at the time, his words made some sense.… What I wanted to ask was …. have you been with other women in the last coupl-."

"Strike!" Kanda and Allen whipped their head toward the door, only to find a redhead flung through the door and across the room and into a confused whitette's lap.

A woman, with her hair tied into a neat bun and wearing the same old victorian maid's outfit from the night before, came into view. "I'm so sorry but I was just walking down the hall and you suddenly stopped in front of me and yell strike. I acted on impulse." Fou said.

"No problem! I like a woman who's strong!" Lavi exclaimed as he was pulled off of Allen by a pissed, but in reality relieved Samurai.

"Where's Cecelia?" Kanda said as he pushed the redhead away, sensing a annoying greeting coming.

"Aw, Yuu, you don't have to be so mean! She was behind me with the Walker brothers!"

The navy blue hair outwardly groaned as he fought off an oncoming headache. Suddenly, like Lavi said, Mana, Neah and Cecelia barged into the room.

"Daddy!" Cecelia exclaimed as she rushed to hug her bed stricken father but suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Fou. As soon as she laid eyes on the older women, she froze and began to back up. "...No… this is the worst timing imaginable… I… we … can't, not now." Cecelia choked out frighteningly. Fatherly instincts kicked in and both Kanda and Allen acted. Kanda seized up Fou as Allen quickly got up from his bed and hurriedly walk toward Cecelia, but before he reached the little girl, geometric glowing green marks suddenly appeared on her forehead and glowing lines on her stomach that ran down to her thighs shined through the sundress. Allen raised his head to look at Fou questionably, only to see the same marks on the older woman's body.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn~~~~**

 **More plot twists? Yes please!**

 **Anyways, see you guys next month. Fyi, after next month's review, I will be on a temporary Hiatus until Jan. 1 2017. You see, I have to do college stuff and school starts on the first, so I'll be busy for a while.**

 **Also I would like to thank** **JJ45** **,** **Shadow Spears** **, and** **Dark Magpie** **for reviewing since this is the month with the LOWEST reviews ever! (Pouty face)**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

Welp, like I said in the last chapter's closing author's notes, after this chapter, I will be on Hiatus until January 1st of next year. As I said before, the reason for the extended break is for me to focus on my school work, mainly my college application (which I should be starting already but I prefer doing this). Basically that means that chapter 15 will probably be the last chapter of the year 2016. (But I might have surprise chapters ~).

* * *

Laughter loud enough to echo from the dining room to this hospital wing. Constant chattering radiating with happiness could be heard as well. Seems like everybody is rejoicing. Why wouldn't they be happy. Someone they pronounced dead, just came back alive. But for some reason, their celebration is rubbing me the wrong way.

Suddenly the hospital room's door slide open, revealing Lavi and Lenalee's faces. I wasn't surprised though, I heard them approaching the door a few minutes ago. Lenalee's steps always have a feeling of content and pride to them, usually filled with happiness, and Lavi's sound as if the owner of the feet were skipping in them. Judging from the sound of their paces, this matter isn't urgent.

"Allen-chan, you shouldn't be in this dark room all mopey. You should be celebrating Fou's return. Bak is literally clinging on to Fou and never letting her go. Actually, how is this room so dark? There are no curtains and it's the middle of the day. You would think that since your hospital room is on the direct path of the sunlight, it would be blindingly bright in here, but you room look like death visited-"

"I'm just fatigued. I don't think I can make it through the festivities."

I had to cut him off. I know it was rude and Kanda-ish, but he can't possibly believe that I can join in the celebration without breaking down. I couldn't even look in their direction. Sure to everyone else, this was the celebration of Fou's return, but to me, this is also the death of Cecelia. He's right, death visited me and left me half alive.

"Lavi, leave him be." I could hear his silent hesitation but nonetheless less, they walk out and the doors closed behind them.

Even though they left, their of laughter and chattering still fills this empty room. This solitude is not enough. How can it be? When you can still hear everybody else's happiness echo off your hospital wall, knowing full when that the reason for their happiness is also the cause of your sadness.

Not even bothering to check if the coast was clear, I opened an ark door and escaped. It didn't matter, the head nurse would not be checking up on me for at least 4 hours. Actually judging by the loudness scale of the festivities, there shouldn't be anyone left to check up on me until tomorrow afternoon. They'll probably be too occupied tomorrow afternoon, warding off their hangovers, to notice I'm missing. Besides, I have to start getting use to solitude anyways.

* * *

I expected this to happen, but who would have know that a few hours after I make that discovery, so would Allen. This is not right, why does life seem content on not letting Allen be happy. You would think that with all the emotional damage he had to suffer through, the universe would say, 'Maybe I should give the poor boy a break.'. Granted, he did get a 8 year break, even though 5 of those years was part of a lie. Inside Neah's files, there was many theoretical possibilities of what might have explained Cecelia's past, or lack of one, and one of them resembled an article I read on chinese sorcery.

" _...No… this is the worst timing imaginable… I… we … can't, not now." Cecelia choked out frighteningly. Immediately, I saw the two fathers react simultaneously to protect the girl, which would have been hilarious, if I didn't have already predicted what was going to happen. Sadly before Allen could reach Cecelia, the telltale geometric lines appeared on body, similar ones on the other woman's body._

 _Distress colored Cecelia's face as she stared into her confused father's face. Probably because she didn't expected the process to occur so suddenly. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect … that I would have to reveal the truth so soon. Cecelia …. is not a real person….. I made her up." The younger girl confessed, her whispers filled the silence in the room. Tears brimming in the little girl's eyes. "At first, everything I did was to ensure my survival, but as I spent more time with you guys, I started to love this lie. I don't want to go back. I love being a part of this family. No matter how broken it is."_

 _I understood what she meant; I had to go through the same whirlwind of emotions. Confused between wanting to do your job correctly and needing the warmth of being part of something. I caught a break, but it looks like she wasn't that lucky._

" _It's time." The older woman said as she diverted the attention in the room from Cecelia. "You're not in any state to explain this situation, and I only have a couple of pieces of our memory scattered about. I don't have the knowledge to be responsible for clearing up all the confusion."_

 _After a couple more sniffles, Cecelia slumped in defeat, realizing that she couldn't prolong the inevitable. "I love you all, and goodbye." She choked out, smiling through the tears that were rapidly streaming down her face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Allen's eyes widened in fear and Kanda's clenched fists._

 _Not long after the last word left her mouth, both the female in the room morphed into round orbs of light that collided into each other. The impact sent out a huge flash of light that made me shield my eye from getting blinded. When the light shining through my eyelids faded and I was finally able to crack open my eyes, what greeted me was expected, and judging from Neah's reaction, he already figured everything out long before. Fou, who should have been caught in the bus crash accident and died, was standing in front of us, perfectly fine._

"... Lavi?" The sound of his name broke through his flashback, and as he started to refocus on his surroundings, he found himself walking up to the entrance of the cafeteria. Noises of shouts, laughter, and nonstop chattering filled his ears. He could make out sounds of crashing and screaming in the noise. _Sounds like Komui set off another Komlin._ Remembering the reason for his sudden consciousness of his surroundings he diverted his attention to the pigtailed woman beside him.

"Don't you think that everything seems a bit coincidental?" She asked.

"What do ya mean?" Lavi said as he abruptly stopped, sensing the seriousness of the topic.

"I've sensed that … that Kanda never stopped caring for Allen. I feel like I've always known, for the longest of times, but my …. jealousy…. no I was never jealous. Jealousy is … it's a natural reaction to the fear of losing something. I had nothing to lose. I was envious of Allen's bliss. I had a traumatic childhood like Allen had. Isn't unfair that people always assume that since Allen had a nightmarish childhood, fate owes him a cheerful life. I've always thought, 'Why can't I also have that? Allen isn't the only one fate owes favors to.' Now? When I watch Allen from afar, it's blatantly obvious that the life that I was so envious of, is coming out at the seams." Neither of the two spoke, but neither felt obligated to add anything as the two listen to the noise of the party roaring in the background.

"I think you were jealous." Lavi said before the silence became unbearable, dropping his talking quirks in the process. "You forgot, I was there as well. I saw you pining over Kanda for the longest time. I'm probably the only one to notice your special relationship with him. I saw you seek _comfort_ from him when you were deeply troubled. I saw you draw back when you realized that he had affections for the pipsqueak. I saw your forced smiles when Kanda and Allen first became a couple. I also saw that sadness and grief turn into something uglier over the years. You were jealous, because you constantly feared that the affection Kanda always had for you, would be taken away." Lenalee gripped her skirt hem, her knuckles turning white.

"So now what? This is the perfect time for you to claim your happily ever after. Weren't you the one to tell me that the main reason why Kanda never left Allen was because of his concern for Cecelia? Now that she is officially out of the picture, isn't this your chance? That's what you're thinking, correct. Forgive me for saying this, but, right now, I think you're the worst. You bring this conversation up because you needed someone to reassure you that what you were doing was not wrong. To soothe the guilt festering inside you." Lavi stopped and stared at the trembling girl, before walking off toward the cafeteria, hearing small dripping sounds behind him.

* * *

I couldn't even tell if I was the one who was the most shocked or the moyashi. You fucking expect me to believe that the little girl that we raised for a solid 5 years was just a humanoid/sorcery shit.

" _That explosion on bus wasn't an accident. Someone was trying to kill me. I'm assuming it's just someone who has a grudge with the Black Order. I believe that they were going to use the explosion as a distraction to seize an opportunity to kill me. Since I was caught in the blast radius, I sustained injury, so as a defense mechanism I split myself into two beings. One that was suppose to protect all my memories and knowledge. That being was supposed to immediately find shelter from the closest trustworthy person. In this case it was Allen, who was the first dispatched person to arrive. The being known as Cecelia tapped into your brain and merged her physical characteristics and her personality into what you desired at the time, which happened to be an intelligent and cheerful child."_

" _The other being was suppose to be an exact physical copy of myself. She was suppose to stall the attackers until 'Cecelia' got to a secure area. When she 'dies', her life energy, the orbs that you saw early, were suppose to return back to 'Cecelia' and I would be restored. However, while she was stalling them, she sustained a head injury that distorted her system programming. Her memories were fragmented and even though she escaped, she was confused. Therefore I was unable to revert until either 'Fou' dies or they both met and merge back together._

Moyashi was devastated. Even though he put on a smile and welcomed Fou back wholeheartedly, he was crushed. So where is that brat? He wasn't in the hospital room or at home. Damn, when did my life get so fucking complicated.

* * *

 _I wonder how long it has been since I left the Arc. Must been at least 8 days. I bet the order hasn't even noticed that I'm gone. I think today is December 3rd, or maybe it's the 4th. It doesn't matter, all I know is that I have to leave the Arc soon._ Allen mused as he ruffled his damp white locks. He's eyes lacking feeling as he stared at the arc door that connected him to his hospital room. Know that it was inevitable, he placed a bright smile on his face and opened the door.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the room's darkness as he scanned to see any changes in the room. _I guess Lavi was right, but not only is the room in the direct path of sunlight, it's also in the direct path of the moonlight as well._ Noticing that he was the only one in the room, his smile dropped and his shoulders slumped down.

He creaked opened the door and slowly peeked out, noticing that the hall were unusually empty, and inched into the hallway. He headed straight to the parking lot, taking the longer route to avoid running into people. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he entered the large parking lot, which was uncharacteristically bare of any cars except for his own. _This is odd, I understand that it is nighttime, but for it to be this deserted? Was there a doomsday warning that was announced during my absence?_ Yet thoughts of that notion was quickly excised as he spotted a couple of teenagers exiting a convenience store.

His hands clenched on the steering wheel as he spotted a mother cradling her child in her arms as the father opened the front door for them. His thoughts were brought back when he heard beeping from the car behind him. He looked up and noticed that the light was green.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he gently pressed on the gas petal. Blurry blobs of colorful neon lights and street lamps were made out in his tears, yet he refused to blink and clear his vision; knowing full well that if they start, they'll never stop.

Luckily he pulled into the driveway in one peace and spent a good deal of 5 minutes erasing all traces of tears and redness from his face. A fake smile pulled on his features as he slowly got out of his car. He made his way to the house, making a note to himself that the grass has gotten too long. He inserted the key into the lock, checked once see if there was any stray droplets, and creaked open the door.

What greeted him was the usual soul crushing silence and darkness. No low murmuring of the tv, no faint sound of a sword slicing the air, not even the slightest sound of humming from the refrigerator. There was nothing. He flipped the lights to double check, but it was proved fruitless shortly after. His smile dropped as he pulled the key out of the lock, and made his way into the house, not even bothering to lock the door behind him. _There's no point anyways. There nothing to protect and nothing valuable for them to steal_. _Not anymore._ He thought as he entered the bathroom and quickly took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower. He couldn't bare with the accumulated 8 days worth of dirt and sweat on his body any longer.

* * *

 _Tsk. Fuck the order and fuck being the damn CEO of the American Branch. We all fucking know that CEO holds no damn meaning in this organization. Just a fucking title. This was probably just a idea that came to him while he was buried under his unfinished document._

' _Exorcists that holds the rank of General are obligated to travel around to pick up apprentices. Unless the said General already has something else that uses their other unique abilities to help others. 'For instance, Allen with position as head psychologist and psychiatrist or Klaud Nine with her position as the head of Animal protection services.'_

 _Komui can stick his 'General has to help others with their unique abilities' up his ass with that other 'sister complex' stick._ Kanda fumed as he jammed his key into the keyhole and slammed the door kicked off his shoes at the doorway, too angry to notice another pair that was resting at the entrance. Only when he rested mugen at the usual spot and hung up his exorcist jacket did he noticed Allen standing in the kitchen with a bemused face and a shot of Sake in his hand.

"Where the hell were you! You know I almost put your uncle in a hospital bed trying to find out where you were. After a week of disappearing, you show up in the kitchen, drinking." Kanda shouted. The samurai massaged his temples and after a moment clicked his tongue and muttered, "nevermind".

"You seem really irritated. Lavi?" Allen said as he poured himself another glass.

"Komui. The sister complex bastard let his paperwork pile up and shoveled his shit to me. Expecting me to clean up his mess. Threw a fit when I outright denied him. Then the asshole used the 'you are the CEO' card and escaped to the 'Fou has been back for a week' party. Anything can be an excuse for idiots when they want to drink." Not realizing the mistake he made until Allen chugged the whole bottle down.

"What are you doing you dumbass!" Kanda snarled, snatching the bottle from the whitette's hand.

"What? Am I not allowed to celebrate as well?" Allen shouted while attempting to grab the bottle back.

"You mean to tell me that your definition of celebrating is drowning your sorrows in alcohol, you dumbass moyashi! Isn't disappearing for a week without telling anyone to mourn good enough?" Kanda shouted back, extending his arm above his head.

"Why do you fucking care? You come back home at," Allen swiveled his head to look at the clock before turning around, "3:27 a.m. for godsake, you bloody hypocrite!"

"That doesn't concern you disappearing for a week! You know how worried we were?" Kanda slammed his hand on the cabinet door when he saw the hero complex eye the liquor cabinet.

"You don't get to say that. For how many consecutive nights have I stayed awake, waiting for you to drag your arse through that door. For how many night have I had to pull an all nighter because you disappeared on me. Bloody hell, when did you get so fuckin righteous. You were the one who first disappeared on me! On our relationship." Allen rant as he pushed by the taller man.

"What are you saying? That I'm the reason why we're in this mess? The one that first started to become distant was YOU!" Kanda yelled as he slammed the bottle on the table and grabbed the shorter man by the collar.

"... You're right. I was the one to pull away first. Now look at us, both angry and confused on what to do. Who are we fooling Kanda...we both know that this can't drag on for any longer. That she was the one who kept this mess from completely destroying this marriage." Allen whispered as he visibly slumped. "I think…. I think we should take a break from each other before taking any rash actions."

* * *

 _That was about 2 weeks ago and I haven't I gone home since then, nor have I seen Kanda._ Allen thought as he folded up his blanket and dropped it on his office couch. _Strange that I suddenly recalled that confrontation though._

The whitette shrugged as he stretched and made his way out of his office, a fake smile tugged on the corners of his mouth as he passed a patient's room. _When I look back, I realized how simple minded we all were. Only focusing on winning that war and not on other tragedies that plagued the world. Not noticing all the other demons that Pandora released._

Suddenly Allen found himself pulled into an empty hospital room. "Walker." Allen turned around to find that Link has somehow suddenly appeared behind him. "Link! That reminds me, I forgot to thank you for helping me out back then. Especially with that awkward request. Wait why did you pull me into a empty room?" Allen said, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I will move straight to the point. I have something devastating to tell you." Link said hesitation laced into his words.

"Alright, next time you need to speak to me along, just ask." Allen said casually, picking up on the tension in the air. He watched worriedly as Link took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Your husband has been cheating on you."

* * *

 **Three thousand! Yay!**

 **And I get it, I'm a huge jerk to leave you with this kind of cliffhanger and I'm going on a temporary Hiatus. But me gots to work on me college applications.**

 **Anyways, see you in January. Hopefully I might have some time to make a chapter during my hiatus.**

 **Bye~~~~**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **It's December 15th and I have yet to write any of this chapter. This vacation was, in one word, uneventful. I basically binged watched a huge amount of tv shows, anime, and manga. So it's midway through December and I've only written 2 college apps. Only 7 more to go! (-.-)**

 **So this chapter is gonna be short and simple, just to prove to my readers that I'm not giving up on this fic. I'll try to write more next month. Happy New Years!**

* * *

"I know." The shorter male lowered his head.

An awkward silence engulfed the two men standing in the room.

"I don't think you heard me correctly," the taller male said, frowning from the nonexistent expected response of enraged anger or stunned surprise, "I said that-"

"I KNOW! IknowIknowIknow!" Allen screamed as he covered his ears, but as quickly as the outburst came, it disappeared. He lowered his trembling hands and a smile struggled to surface on the younger man's face. He turned around and walked toward the door, abruptly removing himself from the conversation. When Allen's hand rested on the doorknob, he lowered his head and brokenly whispered, "I've known for the longest time…. Okay? Leave it alone." He gripped the doorknob as he took a deep breath and walked out of the door. Before the door closed behind him, a smile was seen plastered on his face as he walked away.

"That wasn't a question," I stated as I disentangled myself from the cramped corner inside the only closet in the room.

"No, that wasn't a question. A question was never spoken, it was a warning." She said as she stripped away the transformation of myself.

"I can see why you were so eager to go on missions, with that ability, infiltration would become one of the Order's deadliest skill sets. You would have been a valuable asset; I now understand why you were singled out so quickly, former guardian deity of the Asian Branch, Fou. " I said.

"It doesn't matter, Bak isn't planning on letting me leave the order in the next few months, years for all we know. While we're talking about skill sets, you, Howard Link, who hid in the closet the whole time and concealed your presence expertly, possess the deadlier skill set. Compared to your abilities, I'm not a threat to anyone. However, back to the business at hand. There seems to be an error in my calculations." She said as she shuffled to the hospital bed in the room. "He didn't seem to react to the news. In fact, he seemed to be perfectly fine with ignoring the fact that Kanda has been cheating on him."

She looks somewhat relieved, but that is to be expected. She never saw his fake smile. That smile that he plasters on his face when he doesn't want others to worry. Yuu Kanda was the one to strip it down, but it looks like it has resurfaced, after so many years.

"Then please hold up your end of the bargain. Explain why it was necessary to reveal the truth. At this rate, they were going to break up regardless of whether or not Allen knew the truth, so why did you add fuel to the fire?" I questioned.

She sighed as she jumped off the bed and walked toward the door. She looked back when she realized that I was still standing in the same spot. "Welp, are you coming?"

* * *

 _It's cold. This vast emptiness that I feel in my heart is cold. This shivering subzero feelings that started freezing my body, from the fingertips and toes, chewing at my heart, why does it feel so natural? Shouldn't… shouldn't this … didn't I surrender myself to the warmth, years ago? Yet, these small flashes of a well-known pain, are nicely filling in this coldness. Like this was engraved in my subconscious and this confirmation of betrayal is like the sand that fills in those carved words. I know I'm supposed to be sad. So why, when I'm supposed to be upset, enraged, frustrated, am I smiling? Maybe the loneliness that I used to feel, the existing cracks in my heart, is thawed and froze again, but currently, my heart is in the middle of refreezing. Maybe that's the reason why it feels so natural because this hasn't fully sunken in and frozen over. The cracks haven't expanded. But how long will it take for the cold to set in, and the damage to ruin me?_

A muffled voice penetrated through the dark thoughts pulling him from his subconscious. As he reemerges, blurry furniture swam in his vision.

"... Dr. Walker? Dr. Walker? Are you okay?" Another stream of anxious noise resonance through the door.

Straightening himself, he walked towards the door but before he could place his hand on the doorknob, he dropped his head in defeat. He ran his head through his hair and then slumped again the door. He felt the knocks resonance through his head but all he could think about was difficulty he was having with pulling out a smile.

 _Just one measly smile, it doesn't even have to be real. Why can't I find the energy to pull it out. I did with Link. I did for the majority of my life. So why, why not now?_

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered.

* * *

"Man this sucks. Even when I'm not his apprentice, I'm still running away from that Old Panda. I wonder how long it would take him to realize that I'm not typing up records into the databases?" I signed, pulling down a crate that contained the case files that on Xander Heliot. Apparently, just because you're locked away for life, doesn't mean your files shouldn't be in the system.

"I don't see why these medical archives have anything to do with what's going on with Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker." My ears perked up and when I spotted Fou and Link having a small argument, my curiosity got the better of me. Especially since Fou, who recently was Allen's daughter, and Link, who has been 'observing' Allen for the last couple of months.

"Say that louder. I don't believe the whole library heard you." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What I'm saying is that what does medical records have anything to do with the situation?"

"Read this first," Fou said as she grabbed a folder on the wall.

"You grabbed that file fluidly. You knew exactly where this was. You've been here before." Link accused before he opened the file.

"Just read it."

I watched as Link riffled through the papers in the files, but I noticed that the more pages Link turned, the more his eyebrows furrowed together. Before he got halfway through the papers, he moves to a nearby desk and dropped the folder on the table. Both of them promptly sat down on a chair and he continued reading but this time, with every page that was read, the papers would be distributed into separate stacks.

When Link reached the end of the folder, he didn't say anything but continued to examine each of the separate stacks. "When is he gonna finish that, both my leg are asleep and I think I'm developing a cramp in my right calf," I whispered as I hopped on each foot to relieve the pickling pains.

After what felt like hours, Link finally finished reading and rereading everything and looked up with disbelief. Fou who had been uncharacteristically calm and calculative during the whole time period finally spoke.

"Now you know what it would have been like to actually be a part of this and not just to observed." She said as she crossed her hand across her chest.

"No, I believe that if I were assigned this issue a few years prior, I would know as much as you do." He said as he calmly stared into her eyes, evaluating the humanoid. _A few years? How deep are those files?_

"No, you couldn't. You didn't feel the damage this caused to the family. Nobody knew what was really going on, correction, nobody noticed. You wouldn't have known that there was a problem." Fou retorted back, glaring back into Link's eyes. Like she was challenging him to discover something hidden. _Damage? What damage are they talking about? Nobody knew? Nobody noticed that there was a huge problem?_

"Then tell me, how come you don't hate Allen Walker more for destroying your precious illusion of a family?" He said calmly, breaking the eye contact to resort the papers into their original condition. _Allen? Doesn't he mean Kanda?_ I shifted behind the bookshelf hoping to get a better look at the papers, or at least the name on the files.

"It takes two to ruin this. Allen pulled away, but so did Kanda. I believe that because Allen Was the first one to act, he was the first to realize his mistake and correct it. That's why I didn't want to tear this family apart by fusing together. They were going to fix themselves eventually. Now it might not happen, and it would be my fault." She stated with a small hint of regret that would barely be noticeable except for people like Link or myself. _Was Allen the first person to pull away?_

"So you played the bad guy in my body and purposefully told Allen that his marriage was not all that it seemed to be, in order to force his hand. Knowing his stubbornness, you assumed that out of anger he would confront Kanda, and they would resolve the issue through the confrontation. That is why you mentioned a miscalculation. You assumed that Allen did not know what was going on." He said as the neared the end of the resorting. I quickly and quietly ran from bookshelf to bookshelf in order to catch a name of the file before Link closed it. _Something happened between those two and Allen. Did she use Link's body to tell Kanda that he was cheating? What does he mean by miscalculation? Does Allen know what's going on?_

"There is still a chance that they could get back together. Allen is too stubborn and Kanda is too proud. They have to get back together sooner or later." I finally arrive at a bookshelf that was facing their table, the problem was that I could only get a clear view of Fou, who seems to be getting more emotional… enraged would be a better word. _All I have to do is remove a couple of books to see what the name of the file is. Then maybe I would get more insight on what is going on._

"... You have an uncharacteristically large amount of faith for their relationship. How long is sooner or later? Weeks? Months? Years? What's to keep something else from coming up and breaking the balance? Have you forgotten that instead of being stubborn or prideful, that they are both thoroughly broken? Instead of hoping and placing all your bets on an assumption, you should face the facts." I quickly remove the books blocking my way, the problem is that there was another shelve of books on the other side. In my attempt to grab one of them, it fell the other direction.

"What facts! The fact that they are perfect for each other and they have the best chemistry between them! The fact that their flaws and weaknesses cancel each other out! The fact that they support each other when they didn't have anyone else to lean on! They can't throw that all away for this misunderstanding!" As the book created a large thud on the ground, I quickly ducked hoping that they didn't notice. Luckily, it seems like the book fell during Fou's outrage. I got up and took a peek in the hole of the bookcase.

"The fact that they both know what is troubling their partner yet they don't do anything about it. With all this new information, it seems to me that there is no misunderstanding. They're both letting the problem sit and fester. What I conclude is that the only person who still wants to keep the relationship alive isn't the people in it, but you." I saw Link get up but I caught a quick glance at the name on top of the file, 'Allen Walker'. I ducked as I saw Link sneak a glance in my direction. I peeked through the lower shelves and once I saw that his back was turned I bolted toward one of my quick escape routes, not bothering to listen to what Fou had to say.

As I burst out the window, I scaled the ledge to the other side of the building. Making sure that nobody saw me, I noticed a window above me that was opened. I grabbed the side of the building and quickly made my way to the window. When I got near it, a flash of white jumped into my view. The white blob did a somersault in midair and then did a nosedive. "Allen?!" I yelled out and against my better judgment, I let go of the building and joined Allen in his nosedive. After a couple of floors, I saw Allen turn on his innocence and used it to latch on to the building. I sweatdropped as I fell past Allen, but before I could think about how I would escape this near death experience, something pulled me out off the free falling motion. I tumbling into the building, and as I reevaluated my surroundings, I noticed that I was in one of the training rooms and Allen had deactivated his innocence.

"Hey Allen, see there's a perfectly sound explanation for why I was on the ledge…..." I tried to explain why I was on the side of the building but I noticed that Allen had a petrified expression on his face. He buried his face in his hands and slid down the walk behing him.

"Tell me Lavi, what would it take for you to sleep with me?" Allen choked out.

* * *

 **There! I'm done. Now back to college applications. (-.-)**

 **I want to thank you guys for staying after such a long wait. I promise you guys that I'll do at least 10 more chapter before even considering a hiatus. FYI, I'm not even close to the end! This break allowed me to come up with a better progression of the story.**

 **See you guys next month!**

 **Happy New Years ~~~~**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **I've decided that my story didn't have enough substance for you guy to relate and understand my version of the characters. I want to add a little more perspective into the chemistry between Kanda and Allen, as well as adding more of a friendship presence originating from Lenalee.**

 **All in all, this chapter would be fluff/ a little smut / a little more content for more comprehension. Think of this as my apology gift for the break I left on.**

* * *

"Kanda, are you listening to me?" Allen said as he pouted up at the face of his partner.

A small smile broke out of the usually stoic male. "No, but maybe you can encourage me to listen while we're in bed tonight?" He said as he leaned in and breathed into Allen's ear. The said male jerked back with a flushed face as he stuttered in indignation. Kanda smiled as he ruffled Allen's hair. "I got it. Lavi and Komui want to take me out for their version of a bachelor party."

The shorter male pouted again when he realized that Kanda was only feigning not to listen. A chuckle came out of the samurai's mouth as he started walking toward the direction to Komui's office. He glanced back and shouted, "Don't have to much fun without me."

Allen huffed in exasperation but still smiled as he looked down at the ring that Kanda had given him, and a reminiscing smile bloomed on his face at the memory.

It was about a 3 months after the Earl was defeated, the Black Order was still trying to figure out how to reestablish itself. After the ideas that Allen pushed forward was accepted, to work on crisis occurring throughout the word, a few weeks later he was drugged and abducted. Apparently many organizations believed that the Black Order would become a threat to their operations and many powerful families would do anything to keep their 'investments' safe. The Order went through weeks of a chaotic search to figure out where the whitette was. Only for him to walk through the gates and claimed that the war in the region he was abducted has been resolved. Kanda, who had been extremely sleep deprived of searching for Allen, almost beat the whitette to a pulp for worrying him. Shortly after, when both males were thoroughly beaten and bruised, Kanda proposed to Allen.

"It was pretty romantic wasn't it?" Lenalee said from the side of Allen. The male jumped when he was pulled from his reminiscing.

"Probably the most romantic thing that I can pull out of that guy?" Allen sighed as he ran his ringless hand through his ivory hair and a smile tugged on his mouth.

Lenalee tugged at his arm as she pulled him outside the gates of the Black Order. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm sure through the influences of Lavi and I, Kanda would surprise you!" She said, laughing as they left the building and entered into town. "Besides," She whispered into his ear, "I'm pretty sure the next few days after your wedding would give Kanda a good opportunity to show how romantic he can be."

Allen pulled away with a flushed face as he sputtered incoherently for the second time of the day.

* * *

"Come on Yu, put the blindfold on! It's customary!" Lavi begged as he clung onto the Samurai's arm and waved the blindfold in front of the samurai's face.

"What type of source fucking tells you that blindfolds are customary!"

"The type that shows ya how ta have a good time!"

"Did you hit your head when you were buried underneath your stacks of books? How can I have a good time when I don't even know my surroundings? Why would I take part in an action that would purposefully hinder my abilities to react to any potential danger or annoyance? Who knows what the hell you're gonna do once I put that thing on." Kanda said brushing away the hand with a black tie on it.

"Ehhh! Is my credit really that bad?" The redhead asked, failing in his attempt the catch the brushed off tie.

"There was that time where you dropped Komui's creations on my head and turned me into a kid," Kanda said while he dragged the other male down the hallway.

"That was like 2 years ago!" Lavi exclaimed as he noticed the samurai's attempt to get rid of him and clung on tighter.

"Recently you lead a sister complex robot into my training room." Kanda grounded out and he focused on putting one foot in front of the other, trying not to stick Mugen down the taller male's throat.

"That was a life and death scenario. It's not my fault Komui get overly sensitive when I said 'STRIKE' to Lenalee. In my defense, the hair growth serum worked and she finally got her usual look of twin pigtail back!" Lavi defended as he stumbled and his grip loosened.

"Just recently when you called me by my first name!" Kanda retorted as he yanked his arm out of Lavi grasp and stalked towards Komui room.

"Honestly, everybody in the Black Order finds how you got Allen to agree to marry you puzzling, but the fact that Allen's slowly making you nicer person is the actual miracle," Lavi muttered, smirking as he picked himself up and frantically ran after the pissed male. _I mean, he didn't even pull out Mugen!_

* * *

"Moyashi, the Black Order will not blow up because we're gone for a few days," Kanda said as he pulled the shorter male's hand to the baggage check area.

"I know, I just don't like the fact that everyone else is working hard while we're vacationing," Allen said as he nervously tugged on the red tie around his neck.

"Everyone else hasn't just been married." The Samurai muttered as he flashed the guard his Black Order emblem on his walked around the metal detectors, all the while daring someone to stop and question him for his sword.

"Are you sure one suitcase for the both of us is enough for two weeks?" Allen questioned, eyeing the bag on the taller male's hand.

"Are you actually planning to leave the suite for the next couple of week." He asked, turning around with a questioning face, only to turn back around with a smug satisfied look for his accomplishment for the flushed look his partner was wearing.

* * *

A tangled mess of limbs, that what they became when they entered the room. Each struggled for dominance. That was always the case when they were in bed. Both didn't want to give up their fight for dominance but both wanted to submit enough to progress further.

Hair gripped in each other's hands and groin pressed up against each other. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouth. Jackets were ripped off and shoes and socks were feverishly thrown around the room, as they stumbled toward the bed in the other room.

Kanda broke the kiss and proceeded to unceremoniously push the younger male onto the bed. Quickly he grabbed Allen's hands and pinned them on top of his head with one hand as he captured the shorter male's lips once again. His mouth pressed hard into the other male's, and in order to prevent him from fighting back, his knee nudged the other's hardening erection as he trailed his hands down the whitette's side. Feeling satisfied when a moan deep inside Allen's throat vibrated throughout the room.

He broke the kiss and trailed down the younger male's throat, letting his teeth scrape the limited exposed skin that stopped at the collared button up shirt obstructing his path. He proceeded to move back up the neck, taking his time to nibble and bite at the sensitive neck of his partner, as he free hand reached back up to brush across the whitette's chest, barely nudging the hardening nipple. A smirk couldn't help but surface when an 'eep' escaped the confines of his partner's mouth and a darker shade of red overtook the Moyashi's face.

He once again brushed against the same nipple and pinched it between his thumb and index finger and gently rolled it in his fingers. Allen's back arched off the bed and he flung his head back, letting out a deep moan. As more skin exposed itself, Kanda latched on and made sure to get a good one or two hickey's in as he continued to abuse the nipple by rolling and tugging at it. The whitette began to slowly grind his confined penis again the knee pressed up against it. Becoming more and more breathless with every addition second the stimulation continued. Only to jerk up and ejaculate shortly after Kanda moved down to bite his other nipple.

As Allen tried to catch his breath, Kanda released his clothed nipple and look up quizzically and asked, "Did you really just cum from that little amount of foreplay?"

"Shut up!" Allen bit back as he struggled to get out of the hold the Samurai currently had his in.

"Seeing you breathless and rumpled with a lovely scarlet blush across your face. You have no idea how much this is turning me on right now. You know, I should definitely take a picture of this and keep it in my wallet for nights when we aren't together." Kanda whispered as he kept his grip on Allen's hands and used his other free hand to unbuckle the whitette's pants and tugged at the material, taking both Allen's pants and his underwear. Kanda dipped his fingers in the cum before he trailed finger and brought them in between his ass cheeks, only to feel them tense up. Kanda looked back up and glared at his partner, only to receive a similar glare back. "Loosen up."

"If you let me go," Allen remarked dryly but arched his body off the bed when the Samurai forced a digit in.

"Loosen up, or something's going to rip," Kanda said, not breaking eye contact as he pulled his finger out and proceeded to push it back in, but this time with a lot less resistance. "Good boy." He smirked as he continued his ministrations.

"Kanda, if you like S&M so much, we could of stopping at that store. I mean, backed by the data that me being restrained is a frequent recurring action in the bedroom from you." Allen grounded out and proceeded to bit his lip as a moan threatened to come out when Kanda, as a response, added another digit and began a scissoring motion.

Seeing that his ministration has not brought one sound from his partner, he curled his fingers, inducing more friction and attacked his husband's prostate. Allen's back arched father off the bed as an immediate response to incomprehensible sounds erupted from the whitette as his sweet spot was continuously attack.

"Kanda! Gonna …um…nna,,, cum...stop" Allen gasped out as his eyes seemingly rolled to the back of his head.

Shortly after a streak of white shot on the whitette's shirt and a couple of droplets splattered on the whitette's face. As Allen wheezed and gasped for more air to flow into his lungs, Kanda released him and walked back to the entrance where they dropped their luggage.

"Undress and get on your knees," Kanda ordered as crouched down and rummaged through his clothes only to return with a bottle of lubricant. He places the container on the bed and proceeded to unbuttoned his own shirt, all the while looking at his breathless partner glare back at his as he struggled to sit up, but offered no complaints.

"Also, you said that I have a bondage fetish, but can't you also say that you have one as well," Kanda asked as he unbuckled his pants, enjoying the darker red that made its way up to his partner's face as he undressed.

When Kanda finally removed his pants, he found himself pushed back into the bed with the Moyashi hovering over him. Before the Samurai could retaliate, Allen quickly placed his hand on Kanda's shoulders to brace himself as he brought himself down on his partner's already hard member, throwing his head back at the pleasure that suddenly invaded his system. He panted as he tried to clear his head from the overwhelming pleasure, his system hasn't recovered from the last couple of orgasms.

He closed his eyes as he concentrated and slowly lifted his hip, arched his back, and brought himself back down. He continued to repeat the actions, searching for the right angle until his legs started to cramp yet he was nowhere near getting off. He snapped open his eyes and furrowed his brows in frustration as he glared at the glassy lust filled stare he got from his partner. "Oi, do something," Allen growled out.

"I thought you wanted the wheel, Moyashi. If you want help, beg me for it." Kanda smirked as he trailed his fingers up Allen's thighs and rested his hand on his hips.

"Bakanda… jerk." Allen growled out as he squeezed his insides and stopped all motion. Heavy panting from Allen resonated throughout the room.

"You can stop and threaten all you want Moyashi, I'm not the one who is desperate to cum." Kanda murmured as he traced circled on his husband's hips, bringing the loops near Allen's weeping member. He gently grabbed his member and gave slow pumps. Watching as the whitette slowly became more and more undone only to stop before he was even remotely close.

Allen's insides clenched again as he lowered his head and grounded out, "Please…. Help me cum." As soon as the last word was uttered, Kanda slammed Allen's hips onto his member and directed the latter to the right angle. When a cry of ecstasy erupted from his partner, he knew he found it and proceeded to flip them over and get Allen back on his back. Keeping the same angle, Kanda slammed back into him and ruthlessly pounded at the sweetspot. Too distracted by the suddenly amplified pleasure, Allen grabbed Kanda by his hair, which at some point became untied, and pulled him down on top of him.

"Harder." Allen gasped out in ecstasy. Kanda pulled all the way out and slammed back in at full force. He relished on how tight his partner has become as he felt a slight sting on his back as Allen drugged his fingers in. After as couple more thrust, Allen arched further off the bed as he came again. When Allen got tighter yet again, it only took a few more thrust to get Kanda to orgasm. Kanda slowly pulled out of his dazed partner and slightly stumbled into the restroom, coming back with a wetted towel.

"Che, the whole point of bringing lubricant is to use it dumbass," Kanda muttered as he cleaned his partner off. "Don't complain to me tomorrow because you felt like pulling the strings," Kanda said after he threw the towel to somewhere around the room and got under the covers with his partner.

Allen curled into his husband embrace as he tiredly mumbled. "Technically, now we're actually married."

A tongue click could be heard, but Allen felt a smirk on the top of his head as he fell asleep

* * *

 **Okay guys, how was it? My first actual smut scene.**

 **Anyways, there will be another installment this month. However, i'm not sure if it will be on the first of Feb. again or on the 15th. It depends on when I finish it.**

 **I live somewhere in CT and I'm going to NY for a FED Challenge meeting. So maybe, I can get some writing done on the train, but if I don't, I'll submit again on the 15th. I just have to get out of this rut I gotten myself into. Especially since I got rejected from Georgia Tech and I have this huge mountain of work to drill through. o.o**

 **See you guys again soon!**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hint! Many parts of this chapter might seem like I'm just writing it to fill in space but that's not true…..**

 **This is all significant!**

 **Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

The door closed as silently as possible, but it was proven a fruitless endeavor as a sound disrupted the assumed silence. "Where the fuck were you! You know what time is it!"

"Around 3 a.m. I know. One of my patients had a panic attack." The male sighed as he removed his shoes.

"That's a fucking story Beansprout, considering you left the hospital 7 hours ago." The taller male accused, analyzing the state of his partner. He gave up halfway through and massage the bridge of his nose as he made his way to the couch.

"You were tracking me? In this day and age. Can't a man go out for a while and not be accused as soon as he enters his house? Who the fuck does that?" Allen asked bewildered.

"A parent who had a child wondering where her father was when that father who's been here and there for the last two weeks! Besides I wouldn't have to if you didn't lie every time I ask you." The samurai retorted back, suddenly angered by the misplaced bewilderment.

"I'm dealing with some personal issue." He said as he brushed off the accusation, still standing at the doorway.

"Aren't you always taking care of one of your many fucking issues." Kanda shot back, suddenly feeling the need to get under the other male's skin as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"And you know just how many issues I'm dealing with. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you asked me to marry you!" The exclamation proved lackluster when the Samurai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I knew, but I didn't expect it to be the only defensive move in your repertoire. How many time have you used that line on me?" Kanda scoffed as he raised his head and eyed his husband, still standing at the entrance, now looking like a deer caught in front of headlights. However, it didn't last long.

"You know what! I don't need this! I came home once in awhile and this is what I bloody get!"

"Whose fault is that you haven't been home!" The Samurai growled, slamming his hand down on the table. The shorter male flinched by the sudden anger, and just briefly, Kanda could see regret and guilt behind his eyes before Allen's hair overshadowed his face.

"What do you understand about me, you bloody git!" The white sc as he stalked passed the Samurai and slammed the bedroom door.

A regretful smile surfaced on Kanda's face as he stared at the muted TV screen "You act as if you're the only one with problems." Kanda sighed as he pulled the hair tie from his head and let the strands flutter everywhere.

* * *

I sighed as the memory ended. A slight amount of regret and remorse filled my chest. I shook my head as if I could shake the feeling out of my body and mind.

The pounding on the door has ceased, but I suspect that in a few minutes, the nurse would come back with a key.

Probably went to find the Head Nurse. She's been keeping her eye on me for quite a while. Komui probably put her up to it. I'm assuming he asked her to keep an eye out for any suspicious actions on my part.

I don't know why they believe that I would do something rash. Sure I lost my daughter... technically, and my relationship with my husband is probably over, but I've prepared for that for quite a while. You would think that it wouldn't have an effect on me anymore, but the more I think about it, the more I hurt. I regret everything. It was my fault that I gave up on the relationship a long time ago.

I heard a telltale sign of keys jingling from outside the door. I sighed again as I plastered on a smile on my face and opened the door. The head nurse stood shocked for a second with the key in hand.

"Sorry," I apologize with a slightly apologetic smile as I walked back into the room, grabbed a file, and walked back out, closing the door behind me. "I was too focused on the paperwork for the latest PTSD case of one of the Finders that was relocated here from rehab."

"Your report?"

"Seems like a classic case, no need to hospitalize him for any longer. He has gained full control over his body, once again. However, it would be best if he goes away for a while to recover mentally."

"Once again? Have we dealt with him before? Recurring cases of PTSD are usually advised and encouraged to retire from this line of work."

"Yes, he was here before. I was his therapist after he made no noticeable progress with the previous one. However, this time is different. I suspect that he would be back within a couple of months. Maybe before the New Years."

"That quick? What about the case from two years ago? If he had difficulty improving, then shouldn't he be relieved of his position?"

"He's a strange case. About 2 years ago, I was assigned his case. He was caught in a middle of a crossfire between relatively large gangs. Apparently, after 3 months with no noticeable sign of progress, the family of this man demanded another doctor be assigned. I believe that because I have a good reputation among the finders and a high percentage of successful cases, I was chosen. The doctors misdiagnosed him with PTSD and assumed he was at a standstill in his torture state of mind."

"Sounds reasonable. Was he not? That would be the usual diagnosis."

"Yeah, but like I said, his case wasn't usual. When I met him, I noticed that something was off. He was evaluating his surroundings, observing me, but not in a paranoid fashion, but of someone with years of experience. I suddenly attacked him, however, there was no hesitation in any of his movements. He reacted immediately, fluidless, and process the situation efficiently. He wasn't afraid of the line of duty. He missed it. He missed the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the smell of blood and gunpowder. He loved it and his body was craving for more."

"So what changed this time?"

"A near death experience where half of his squad was gunned down, in addition to a 4-month rehabilitation program from the paralysis his state of mind induced himself in. By the way, could you get someone to scan these documents and record them into the individual's record."

"Of course. Oh, that reminds me, Levierrer requested to see you. Sorry, I could see how my knocking did not disturb you from your work, It was quite interesting that even I forgotten. He's in the second conference room on this floor."

"Thank you." I sad as I searched for the signs that indicated the direction to the conference room. One of the benefits of a medical wings is that everything is clearly labeled. Fewer chances of getting myself lost.

While I was walking down the hallways, I noticed that some nurses were diverting their eyes when I walked by. Some idle chatter also died out, and as soon as I passed them, it would resume.

I knew gossip when I encounter it. While I was stuck with Master Cross during his travels, I was emitted into school, via Master's insistence on not having an actual 'idiot apprentice'. My appearance made me the walking target for gossip and bullying. At least this type of gossiping from the nurses seems harmless. None of their eyes or actions seem to carry malice in them, instead, there were flashes of sympathy and, occasionally, predatorial glances from both male and female gossipers.

I shook my head to clear my mind as I approached the conference room. I straightened my ribbon and took a couple deep breaths as I braced myself for whatever Leverrier could throw at me. Yet I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I opened the door.

There was a glaring contest between father and daughter. I back out of the doorway and looked at the sign on the wall. Yep, this was conference room #2, and it was definitely the medical wing.

"I refuse." A stony and icy declaration escaped the little girl's mouth, diverting my attention from the hallway.

"You don't get a right to choose considering how easily you were abducted last time." He exclaimed as his fist onto the table.

"This festival would be a limited time opportunity for me to bond with my classmates. I will not have you ruin it with your league of bodyguards surrounding me the whole time. What is the point of those self-defense classes if I can never use them?"

"What's the point of bonding with your classmates if you're dead?"

"If you are so concerned about my safety, then why don't you make protecting me a mission and get an exorcist to take the job. Didn't you say that one of the could rival 100 guards? Just assign someone to me."

"These people are not tools for you or bodyguards. They are important agents who have more important and pressing issues than guarding a spoiled brat with no social standing. If you want them to protect you, then become someone worthy of protecting."

I couldn't help but release a scoff, drawing the attention of the two toward myself. Realizing the sudden unwanted attention, a forced smile subconsciously tugged on my lips. "It's just that it feels awkward hearing you whistle a different tune from before."

"Allen Walker. Nice to see you finally show up." Leverrier said as he straightened himself. Shooting a glare at his daughter who seemed to be eager to converse with me.

"My apologies, I was wrapped up in something," I said, flashing the same smile I had prepared moments ago.

"It is fine. Now replying back to your statement. I assure you that I have always had these ideals, however, we were in war. I could not risk any chances of winning with my morals standing in the way. Everything I did before was necessary for humanity. I had to do everything possible to win the war. I could not risk my beliefs to get in the way of winning. However, now times are not the same. The sacrifice of innocent lives has been determined to be unnecessary. Now it is skills that are important." I caught a glimpse of a dramatic eye roll from Leville. Probably the zillionth time she heard that speech.

"I know Sir. However, looking back, a great amount of them seems fruitless." I stated, the same smile presen on my face.

"I am well aware, Walker. You have reminded me of that every time you see me. Let me remind you that one of them did give a successful exorcist." To a trained eye, my smile slightly faltered. The edges twitched a little. I could feel the satisfaction Leverrier received from my slight break in character. However, to Leville, my smile seems as bright as 'usual'.

"A great amount of them, Sir, not all of them. However, this discussion is getting sidetracked. I would like to proceed with the discussion you requested me for." I retorted back on clenched teeth, already racking my brain to form a valid excuse to reject the request that I can assume I would be asked.

"Let me start with stating my apologies. I was not the one who requested this meeting. My daughter looked you up through the archives and requested a meeting with you, using my name of course. She then informed me that you wish to speak with me." Leverrier said, flashing an irritated glance towards his daughter.

"Father, you missed the point. This festival will be my last chance, my last opportunity to join a group before they are officially established. Nobody dared to approach me due to the group of bodyguards that stayed close by my side." Leville exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table to divert both adult's attention towards herself.

"What did you expect? The one time I listened to you and temporarily removed the guards, you were abducted!" Leverrier countered.

"Yes, but that time you requested for a mission to rescue me! Why can't you do that again?" A slightly distinctive whine escaped her mouth. She tightened her fists before collecting herself.

"There was more at stake than just another acceptance into a group of people." Leverrier retorted back.

Allen deflated a little when he observed that the conversation was not going to progress anytime soon.

"I saw how professionally and swiftly Mr. Exorcist here rescued me, and without his innocence for that matter. Imagine how many issues would be resolved if you just let me use his services. I just need him to discreetly follow me. That way-"

I perked up at that word. "Excuse me Miss Leville, sorry for interrupting you mid-sentence, but I don't believe you thought this through," an irritated glare was flashed my direction. "Have you taken a proper look at me. There is no way that I could discreetly follow you."

Both blondes in the room did a double take a did a proper once over at Allen's appearance. Leville's eyes dimmed a little when she realized her obvious mistake. Leverrier pinched the bridge of his nose on how easily the dilemma was resolved. However, her disappointment was short lived when she shot up and opened her mouth, probably attempting to argue with that statement.

"Save it. You should know that all Exorcist have either eccentric personalities or eye-catching appearances. There is no way any of them fit the word discreet." Leverrier interjected, predicting what was the plan being sorted out in Leville's head. The girl slumped in her seat in utter defeat.

"Sir, if that is all, would you please excuse me," I said as I started to back out of the opened doorway.

"Wait, Walker-san, I remembered that there is something that I wanted to speak with you about for quite some time, and since you are already here, please come in and have a seat." Leverrier requested before shooting Leville a look. She seemed to understand the message and promptly got out of her seat and gathered her materials.

I eyed the interaction warily from the doorway. Once Leville passed me and finally left the room, closing the door behind her, I took a deep breath and turned to look at Leverrier.

"Please sit down Walker, there is something that I've wanted to talk to you about." He said gesturing to the seat across from him.

A guarded smile subconsciously surface before I made my way to the chair. I watched as his eyes traveled across my body. It seems like he was examining the state I was in. Reading the enemy, that's what it seems like. It was disturbing being under the scrutiny of someone like him. Sometimes, I get the feeling that Leverrier could see through me. Once I reached the seat, Leverrier looked back at the work papers that were scattered under his nose. When I sat down, I watched him shuffle through the stack.

An uncomfortable silence rolled in, not that it affected me. I took this opportunity to do a little observation of my own. He looks slightly stress, according to the added wrinkles and stress line on his face. However, that can be attributed to raising a child like his. His coat seems newly pressed and cleaned but his undershirt looked thoroughly rumpled. His shoulders are tight and strained, either he's expecting something stressful to occur or this conversation would not be a pleasant one for him.

Nonetheless, I shouldn't be making assumptions beforehand. When I looked down, I realized that my fingers were laced together, tightly clenched to the point that I lost feeling in them. I flexed my fingers under the table, working on the cramp that came out of my clenched fingers.

A throat was cleared and I raised my head to look at the man in front of me. "Walker, you do realize that individuals with your ranking and battle experience are encouraged to travel and scout for promising individuals to benefit to the Order's operations."

I inwardly sigh. So it's going to be one of those conversations, huh? "Yes, I am well aware. You have mentioned it nearly every time we meet. Generals are given more leeway in their actions. Especially in time of peace-"

"Peace is a relative term. There is always a good amount of crisis everywhere in the world. By traveling, you can use your abilities to help others that we are not aware of. You are the one who proposed that this is what our new mission be." He interjected.

"Yes, I am well aware of that as well. As you stated, we are advised to look for new talent and resolve minor issues with our abilities. However, I believe that I am not the only one that chooses not to perform this task." I calmly responded, standing up from my seat to end the conversation.

"That is true, however concerning the circumstances of your situation, I believe that it would be advised for you to take this role to clear your mind." He said, catching my attention as I whipped my head towards him and narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Has Link been following me again, Sir?" I calmed asked, my irritation was not hidden.

"Listen, Walker, You are a highly praised individual in the Order, however, many are concerned for your health. And with your recent dilemmas in your personal life, a break would be called for. From a Psychiatrist's standpoint, even you should agree."

"Duly noted Sir. Would that be it?" I said as I pushed myself out of the seat.

Leverrier nodded, before speaking his last say. "Walker, trust me when I say this, personal affairs can tear you apart and cause you more damage than the war could ever cause. I cannot stress this enough. You are an important asset to the Black Order. I cannot stress this enough." He declared before he placed the papers into the folder and promptly closed it.

A smile surfaced on my face. I know that what he said was all from the heart, but the smile still felt strained, maybe because it was Leverrier… or maybe I just didn't want to deal with the issue at hand. "Don't worry sir. Rest assured that I am fully prepared for any damage that I will take on. I've been prepared for years." I stated, almost whispering the last part. With that, I briskly left the room.

My surroundings attracted my attention once more. The nurses seemed to still be gossiping about the latest news in the corridors. I smiled and waved at a patient fully recovered and preparing to leave. I noticed that the nurses checking the individual out had diverted her eyes from my direction, same could be said about her colleague next to her. Curious, I stopped and looked around. Seems like the rumors have reached everybody but me. Even a recently checked in patient seems to be more in the loop that I was.

I quietly approached a corner and listened to the conversation for a minute, I froze as I realize the topic they were discussing.

"...that's sad… I can't believe someone as nice as Dr. Walker would be stuck in a continuously failing relationship."

"You know what they say about the nice ones."

"I wonder if I would be able to get close to him and comfort him in his time of need.

"I think it would be too late for that. There are multiple nurses, male and female alike, already prepared to make a move as soon as the opportunity opens up.

"Damn it, if only I heard this sooner!"

"You do recall that Dr. Walker is Gay. I believe that he only plays for his team. I never saw signs of him being interested in the opposite gender at all."

"According to the rumors, though. Rumors and gossip could be false."

"Yes but everything here is also according to rumors."

"However I can imagine his husband cheating on Dr. Walker."

"I can. Maybe I should offer myself up to him. Mr. Kanda is extremely good looking."

"So you would actually go out with a cheater!"

"No! You got it wrong. With his body and stamina, sex would be mindblowing."

"Too bad, that he seems to have a type. I heard recently that he already has a go-to girl."

"What!"

"Apparently it is with a female Exorcist."

"Wait, there is only a few female exorcist that are close to Mr. Kanda….and their all close friends with Dr. Walker."

I decided that had heard enough and walked around the corner, as expected the conversation quickly ceased when they spotted my classic flash of white. I gave the nurses a quickly strained smile before continuing to walk down the corridor but before my room could come into view, I took a left that would bring myself towards a flight of stairs.

* * *

"Tell that sister complex to do his own shit," Kanda growled as he shoved the stack of papers into Lenalee's hand.

"Thanks, and sorry about my nii-san," Lenalee stated, her eyes refusing to make contact with the ones in front of her. She briskly made her way out of the room.

An exasperated sigh escaped from Kanda. "This was going to happen anyways." He stated, "Eventually Allen and I will break up. We all knew that this was going to happen. Hell, you were even wishing for it." Kanda stated as he stared at the retreating figure in front of him.

Lenalee gripped the papers tighter as she remained silent. After a moment she spoke in a quiet voice, "...maybe, but I didn't think it would affect me like this." Her arms tightened around herself, and papers were wrinkled further. "The guilt is eating away at me."

Kanda hummed in agreement, knowing the same feelings were festering within himself. "I think it would be best if we just stop." Kanda stated, "we haven't done anything for weeks. I feel irritated and you feel guilty, this relationship was never going to last."

"Was that the reason why you did it with me! Because it was never going to last. Just another fling!" Lenalee retorted.

"Che, does it really matter now? The guilt started growing bigger once Cecelia died. You want an out. Here it is. Take it and get the hell out before someone get the wrong idea."

"Yes. I wanted to end this for a while. However, you comforted me in my past distressed state. I owe you that at most." Lenalee declared as she turned around to face him.

"You just want to have a reason to interfere. You wouldn't feel this damn guilty if you helped reconnect us. Too late. We're already broken in so many fucking pieces. It does matter anymore and it doesn't concern you." Kanda snapped.

She marched towards the Samurai. "Whether you like it or not, I am involved in this! I need to know!"

Silence filled the room. Neither of them spoke, both glaring at each other. "I wanted to hurt him. Through you was the easiest way." Kanda finally said in a low voice as he turned away. A small flash of regret appeared in his eyes as he walked out of his office, not being able to stand the conversation any longer.

Lenalee trembled as she watched him leave. She looked down at the papers in her arms, crumpled and wrinkled. She bit her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay, as regret rose up and overflowed into her body. _How much did we all miss in these last few years? Why did Allen's perfect image of a happy family conceal so much from us? Why didn't I look more closely?_

* * *

 _Rumors and gossip are formed from small facts. For all I know, the nurses saw me make my couch my bed for the last 2 weeks and came to this conclusion. Yet, for some reason, I need to confirm what all the rumors are saying._ "I-I'm okay with cheating, but what do they mean by 'friend'?" He murmured as he climbed the stairs. He unconsciously clenched his fist. After a few flights of stairs, he entered the targeted floor. He bitterly laughed at the fact that he didn't get lost on his way. _Muscle memory they say_.

Glances from other people on the management floor were eerily similar to the ones he received from the medical wing. Allen clenched his fist and sped towards Kanda's office. When he reached the door, he raised his fist to knock but when he processed the situation, Allen realized that he didn't know what he wanted to do. He lowered his fist before looking down at his shoes in regret. What or who Kanda does is none of my business.

The door opened, revealing Lenalee with a stack of wrinkled papers. "Ah, A- Allen. Kanda has already left. I came here to pick up some files.H-how are you?" Lenalee stammered, surprised at the sudden appearance of Allen.

It didn't take long for two and two to connect in his brain. His fingers started to tremble as something inside of him wanted to cry and scream at the girl in front of him. Nonetheless, Allen smiled as he responded happily, "I'm fine… I've been wonderfully fine. Well, I need to go." Allen stated as he began his escape from the conversation.

Lenalee's blood ran cold. She knew that smile. That smile that always held and concealed Allen's pain for years. The one that concealed Allen the fears, worries, and stress that Allen has accumulated for himself. It even hid the fact that the true Allen was dying inside. Hidden so well that Allen didn't even realized the damage and hurt he bought for himself. It that was finally gotten rid of by Kanda after years and years of comfort and support. The realization of the full effects of her actions slammed down on her head, hard.

She grabbed Allen's shoulder to stop him, fear and regret colored her eyes, but before she could say anything Allen shrugged out of her grip, the calmly eerie smile still in place. Lenalee's world turned black and white. White noise was all that she could hear as her tears fell out of her eyes. Like she was watching a screen that could only display black and white and lacked sound. She watched, through her blurry vision, Allen's lips move before he turned his back and started to walk away.

Lenalee ran after him and wrapped her arms around him, her tears streaming fast and furious, and she was sure that her mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything at the moment. Allen wrenched himself out of her grasp before a betrayed expression displayed Allen's true feelings. It was quickly replaced with the smiling face again.

Lenalee could feel more tears stream down her face, her lips and hands were moving but all she could make out of the smiling face in front of her. Allen turned around and jumped out of the open window. Lenalee felt her legs give out and she buried her head into her hands. The sounds of sobs full of regret and remorse started to bleed back into her world.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. I promised something for January 15th. But I got myself into a small stage of depression. I got rejected from Rochester's Gear Program, and I fell off my happy train. I lost all motivation for writing.**

 **However, I'm back and happy again because I got accepted into Virginia Tech and they replied back a month earlier than their usual notification date indicating that I am a worthy candidate. So I'm happy again!**

 **I've also been writing with HubrisP, amazing writer and creative thinker by the way. We are currently writing a fic on Man, not posted yet though….**

 **See you guys again soon!**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Hello! So~ got into RPI as well. So happy! Now just waiting for NYU to make a final decision on which college. Thanks for all the love from my readers!**

 **Now back to the story!**

* * *

"So I just stared at the woman in front of me. Her hair was slightly ruffled and the papers on her arms were extremely crumpled, but what confirmed my suspicions was the surprised and guilty expression on her face.

" _Ah, so the rumors were true. But that's fine because I was the one who encouraged this behavior._ And though that was the thought running through my head, all that I could think about was the humongous level of betrayal I felt at the moment. Yet, I couldn't say anything to her because that would mean that I…. that I was still concerned about the state of my relationship, and I **wasn't**. I'm not.

"For all I care, he could sleep with all my friends and all the women in the world. It shouldn't matter anymore, should it? We're so broken beyond repair that it wouldn't even matter anymore, not at this point. I'm too scared and he's too mad. And we're both stubborn. Probably one of the worst combinations ever.

"And maybe, just maybe, I was the one who wanted all this to happen anyways. Maybe I knew deep down, for the longest time, that this would happen.

"So why did the expression on my face felt so fake and the tears currently running down my cheeks feel so hot. Tell me…. tell me, Lavi. Why did I feel the need to protect myself? Why does it hurt so much?" Allen screamed into his trembling arms, his body curled up and against the wall.

Silence overtook the echo that ran out from Allen's screams. Seconds ticked by and nobody moved or made a sound. Allen sighed, raising his head. "And then I had the audacity to feel the urge for revenge. To make him pay for what he did to me."

"It's basic human nature." Lavi offered hesitantly.

Allen scoffed as he shook his head. "But isn't his actions retribution for what I did. After all I did to him…. you know, this is all my fault." Allen revealed, clenching his fist, regret lacing in his voice. "Because I was the one to betray him and his trust first. And….and I didn't stop after one time, I kept doing it again and again." Allen stated after a while of silence, his voice trembling in the last part.

Lavi stood in front of him helplessly. "And one can only take so much."

"That's why Kanda started cheating, to get back at me," Allen explained, exhausted. "We've always had that type of relationship. Refusing to allow the other to have the last laugh."

"Nobody's laughing." Lavi deadpanned. "You aren't, Kanda isn't, and Lenalee's crying her eyes out now."

Allen grimaced. "I do have to go apologize to her."

Lavi smiled and gave a shake of the head. "Is that why you asked to sleep with me? To get even or to clarify your feelings for him?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. "Ya know, when I stated that information was the cost, I wasn't aware that the info that you would give was to be so confusing, and all at the same time heart-wrenching."

"You of all people should know the consequences of discarding ignorance." Allen shot back defensively. He shook his head, giving a sad chuckle. "It's just nice to talk to someone after holding it in for such a long time. Can't imagine what Kanda's going through. Always refusing outside help."

"And the only person who he is comfortable taking help from is contemplating whether or not he should sleep with his best friend." Lavi retorted, concealing the true meaning in a joke.

Allen remained silent for a while, digesting the accusation. His lips quivered while he trembled. "You make it sound so black and white. At this point, we can't talk to each other anymore. With my recent actions, Kanda shouldn't have any reason to stay with me anymore. No excuse, no justification, no principles, nothing to tie him down." Allen whispered, bigger tear droplets continued to run down his face that was buried in his arms.

"But you speak as if you wish for him to be tied down to you," Lavi asked, confused. "You're deliberately sending him the message that you want him to break up with you. But …." Lavi said, pausing to hesitate on his next choice of words. He looked at the tear-stained face of the Allen, who had thousands of emotions flashing before his eyes. "You're terrified to be the one to break things off. Why? Because you simply don't want things to be broken off?"

Allen clenched his jaw as more tears streamed down his face, confirming Lavi's suspicions. "But I need things to be broken off." He admitted, his voice breaking.

"Why?" Lavi exclaimed bewildered but Allen remained silent letting the remaining water droplets run their course down his face. The redhead let out an exasperated sigh before aggravatedly running his hands through his hair. He crouched down before Allen and caught his face between his hands before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Look. You asked what it would take to sleep with me. I said information, and a deal is a deal. So... your call." Lavi stated, looking at the younger in the eyes.

Allen looked dumbly before pulling Lavi's lips on his once again. Allen pushed his tongue into the former Bookman Jr.'s lips and took battle with the other's tongue. He felt his body lean into the elder's, craving another person's touch. However as quickly as it began, it ended. Allen abruptly pulled away from Lavi before shaking his head then getting up. He quickly ran his dress shirt sleeves across his eyes and lips before smiling, pulling up the usual mask once again. "I'm fine. I don't want to sleep with someone who knows so much about what's going on. "

"Ouch. To be rejected by the person who asked for it~." Lavi said laughing as he stood up as well. He watched the boy walk towards the exit. "I think both of you still love each other so much. Why don't you just go back, sit down with Kanda, and talk it out?" Lavi shouted, watching the younger's steps slightly falter. "That's the advice you always tell everyone. Maybe you should take it…. for once."

"You think I didn't think about that?" Allen growled darkly, his hands trembling.

Lavi furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then why don't you? What's keeping from doing just that?" He asked approaching Allen and raised his hand to place on Allen's shoulder. Before contact would be established, Allen jerked away, as if he was burned.

Shock flashed across his face before it dissipated into the mask. "Because what I did…. should never be forgiven," Allen mumbled, a break clearly evident in his voice, before briskly walking out of the room, forcing an end to the conversation.

* * *

Fou stared blankly at Lenalee, having exited the Library only moments ago. "So it was you." She muttered, revelation laced in her tone. She crouching down and placing a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. Fou gently pulled Lenalee up by the arm and dragged her from the circle of people who surrounded her out of concern.

"Lenalee! Who hurt my darling Lenalee?!" Fou heard followed by rapid footsteps.

She threw a glare at the Section Chief over her shoulder, successful stopping him in his frantic run. Fou rolled her eyes before walking off with the crying girl. As they walked, she pondered where to take the sobbing girl before taking a turn into the medical wing, specifically the direction of the head Psychiatrist's office.

* * *

Link's brain buzzed with multiple jumbled thoughts. Everything made sense but at the same time, nothing did. He had almost all the puzzle pieces. And even though the outer edges were already completed, he still needed a little more time and certainly someone else's help to fill the middle in. He sighed in defeat before deciding to talk to the Fourteenth, Nea Walker. " _He should certainly know what is currently occurring. From what I could gather, he even knew that Walker's daughter was, in fact, Fou. He didn't even have an expression of surprise."_ Link thought as he approached the elevator.

When the elevators opened, Link struggled to contain the surprise bubbling up within himself. He gave a quick nod to the Samurai and entered the elevator, seeing that the parking floor had already been pressed, Link simply pressed the button to close the doors.

Kanda simply grunted in response to his greeting and stared at the descending numbers. Arms crossed as he kept tapping his finger on his upper arm, as if urging the elevator to descend faster. Link snuck a couple of glances at the other man, noticing how the dark circles under his eyes were definitely not healthy and the creases in his uniformed displayed how long it had been since he had a change of clothing. " _Ah, so this is affecting him more than I thought…"_ Link thought.

"I've been meaning to thank you for knocking out the bastard before I could do something reckless and kill him," Kanda grunted after a moment of silence.

Link sighed at the memory. "Well, it wasn't much. I blame myself for not being able to react in that situation."

"I'm used to cleaning up after Allen's messes." The Samurai grunted once again.

Link raised a brow and proceeded to pull the switch to stop the elevator. He watched bemusedly at how quickly the classic glare surfaced on the Samurai's face. Link shrugged as his fingers subconsciously touched his concealed dagger on its hilt. "I wish to speak with you." He declared, watching the Samurai also subconsciously reach for Mugen.

Link raised his brow at the action. "Do you really want to do that? Katanas aren't meant for small enclosed spaces. I wouldn't want us to fall to our deaths." Link stated offhandedly.

"What does Leverrier's dog want with me?" Kanda asked cautiously. Keeping his hand on Mugen.

"You've been sleeping at your office lately," Link noted, smiling, "I was wondering if your couch felt better than the bed at your house."

"So you have taken up your hobby of stalking once again," Kanda concluded, annoyed.

"It not stalking and you did not answer my question." Link replied quickly.

"When did following after an unaware person, while keeping a couple meters behind, fall short of the definition of stalking?" He asked with one eyebrow raised before shrugging. "I guess you would just define it as observing a specific person for an extended period of time, in a completely creepy and stalkerish way."

"And sleeping with other people isn't cheating, it's just being generous with your affection." Link retorted, glaring at the Samurai. "And we all know how affectionate you can get." He added snidely.

"Spoken like a person who's always been on the outside, looking in," Kanda growled, his hand on his weapon clenched.

"But people on the outside tend to have a better grasp of the situation than the people on the inside." Link stated turning to look at the switch.

"Then if you have such a good grasp of the situation, the why the hell am I in here? Being questioned?!" Kanda retorted, his movements still cautious.

Link rolled his eyes. "Because I been following Allen Walker, not Yuu Kanda. However, if you would like me to switch my target of interest, I would be more than happy to!" He declared sarcastically.

Kanda gave a long exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No the couch isn't comfortable, but it's still better than an empty house. I spent too many silent hours in that place."

"Recently?" Link asked, seeing as the pointless banter had ended.

Kanda shook his head as he leaned over and flipped the switch, daring the other stop him. When he saw no resistance, he stepped aside and crossed his arms over his chest. "No... after Allen had a breakdown." He clarified as soon as the elevator opened up in the parking garage. Kanda simply waited for another question but when he received silence from the elder, he simply walked to his car, leaving Link standing in the elevator, processing the new information.

* * *

Komui sighed as he rubbed his eyes, feeling fatigue from the paperwork he had been going through, having a slight amount of difficulty reading the typed words from the crumpled pages. A finder had helped him gather them up from the floor where Lenalee scattered them and reorganized the pages.

"He always does the minimalist amount necessary." He grumbled and screeched when the door burst open, believing that Kanda had somehow heard him.

Tyki raised an eyebrow, a smile quivered on his lips. "Real mature section leader. I mean I knew that you Black Order minions were cautious of us, but to scream in fear?"

Komui cleared his throat and lifted the coffee mug on his desk, taking a long sip. "I thought you were someone else, someone more terrifying than you guys were." He explained before giving a small smile. "And I do believe that the Noah Clan have already paid their dues over the last few years. Saved more lives than you killed."

Tyki scoffed. "Just because I've saved live doesn't justify anything that was done before."

"Yes, but at least it's a start. You have been a valuable asset to the Order. The abilities that you and the rest of your clan have are very useful in our new goals." Komui interjected.

"Which reminds me, the scent of sex in this room have been dwindling. Didn't work out with Bak?" Tyki inquired.

Komui spewed out his coffee and sighed in relief when he noticed that the spray barely missed the paperwork. The last thing he would need is a dangerously pissed Samurai chasing after him. "H-h-how did you know?!"

"Come on, Section Chief, you honestly expect me to turn a blind eye to these types of stuff?"Tyki asked in disbelief. "Not judging of course. The majority of the personnel at any branch use intercourse as a stress relief." He calmly stated before muttering under his breath, "Even your sister."

Komui narrowed his eyes, straining to unsuccessfully hear the last part, he shrugged and decided it wasn't important. "How many know?"

Tyki sighed. "If I were to reveal everybody's sexual encounters, I would never get anything done. Lulu Bell knows, but she's good at spotting those types of details and fortunately for you, she knows how to keep her mouth shut."

Komui coughed into his hand, composing himself. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Even though it was kept lock and key, the indicated drop off zone was clear of any evidence. My guess is that the targeted group purposely had that location seal off so to have the Order waste our resources and personnel." Tyki reported dully.

Komui nodded, taking note of it as he dug around his desk for the file. "Anything else?"

Tyki shook his head. "No. How's Road and Wisely doing in interrogation?"

Komui chuckled. "Road's having the time of her life. She said that apparently toying with people and sticking sharp objects in their body parts to make them talk is a job she was meant to do. Wisely, on the other hand, is getting ridiculously bored with it. Too easy he had stated." Komui paused as he scribbled a note into the file and pushed his glasses up as he turned toward the Noah of Pleasure once again. "Somehow I get the feeling that this wasn't what you wanted to talk about."

"You know the situation with Kanda and Allen?" Tyki asked, loosening the tie around his neck.

Komui grimace, nodding. "When you get all the reports over the years and watch over everybody, you tend to learn a lot. It's a shame too, that the disaster in their relationship is just caused by a misunderstanding."

Tyki chuckled. "That's a simplified form of saying it. Anyways, Nea asked me to come here to request something from you. Assign a mission to Allen and Kanda."

Komui furrowed his brows. "That's against protoc-" he began to say but was suddenly interrupted by the Noah.

"Which was implemented because you didn't want both parents to go on a mission and leave Cecelia alone, right? In fear that the mission would go wrong and then the girl would be an orphan once again?" Tyki interjected in a dull tone. "If you haven't noticed, which you certainly have since Bak hasn't been coming around lately, there is no Cecelia anymore."

"And you believe that this will help them?" Komui asked as he scanned the file before him, think that the one Tyki had just reported on was a viable option.

"Nea certainly does. Said something about forcing too stubborn children in a room together and eventually they'll make up." Tyki stated shrugging.

"Why didn't he request this earlier? Not on a mission that would place them in danger but collaborations on projects here and there." Komui asked as he began to write the mission report, already following along with the Musician's plans.

"Didn't say." Tyki hummed as he racked his brain for the answer. "However, based on their personalities, they only say what they truly feel in the heat of the moment. Can't get that far in a library or office collaborating among files. My guess is that he didn't think that this problem would go on for so long or even reach this stage. Much like you."

Komui nodded understandingly. "So he've known for the longest time as well?" He deduced as he handed the sheet to Tyki.

"I pretty sure a great amount of us did. Just nobody wanted to interfere." Tyki said gravelly, grabbing the sheet and heading out to find the two Exorcist.

* * *

 **So now you know a little more into the problem and the fact that this isn't as simple as a regular cheating fic.**

 **And a shoutout to a very insightful xXxPhantomxXx.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chappie, especially since I had to squeeze it in between homework, tests, and assessments. All the Ap classes are starting to crack down. Being the idiot that I am who chose the hardest courses that I could, I'm all frazzled.**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man does not belong to me. I do not own D. Gray Man. D. Gray Man belongs to the people who wrote, made, and drew it. (Mostly to Katsura Hoshino)**

 **Soooo~~ committed to RPI. One less stressful thing but guess what's next! AP exam! (She exclaimed in a dead tone.)**

 **Now back to the story, and don't worry folks! I'm gonna slowly reveal what really happened in the past.**

* * *

Lavi hummed to himself distractedly as his finger breezed by the file names. His eyes furrowing in concentration as he browsed the shelves for the name he wanted. He thumbed through the w's and briefly lighted up in joy when he noticed a flimsy folder labeled Mana Walker wedge right next to Nea Walker's huge file. Lavi pulled both files out before he pursed his lips into a questioning expression when he couldn't find Allen's folder.

 _Where would they place that Sprout's file? It was huge! Like there were multiple other files within it._ Lavi ranted in his head before something in his mind clicked. He tossed the two folders back onto the shelves and scampered to the specialized section of the archives. His eyes skimmed the Medical Staff's and their patient's files, almost shouting in joy when he found the files that Fou and Link were conversing over.

He quickly swiveled his head around him before tucking the file in between his arms and began to speed-walk out of the aisle. He scanned the library of people, sighing in relief when he only found the librarian busy scanning older archives.

The former Bookman Jr. took a deep breath and calmly walked past her, giving a nod in her direction when he received one. He walked to a more secluded part of the library and situated himself before he began going through the files.

But the deeper he went into the papers, the more upset he became. Halfway through the former bookman apprentice reorganized the files before shoving them back into the folder in displeasure.

"Complete and utter idiots, right?" A voice next to Lavi asked.

The Exorcist jolted backward in shock, almost knocking over the table when his leg made impact with the furniture. An amused expression rested on the Noah's face.

"Tyki! How long have you been there?!" Lavi shouted in a hushed whisper.

Tyki raised his eyebrows, while he slouched on the chair, his elbow on the table and his head resting on his palm. "Ouch. That was a little harsh no?" Tyki asked, grinning teasingly. "It's one thing to ignore, but to have completely not noticed my presence? The pain stings a little. Would you kiss the wound in my heart?"

A small bit of his suppressed laugh escaped his sealed mouth. "Come on Tyki, and here I thought the Noah of pleasure would have better pick up lines," Lavi commented, chuckling a little.

"I did, but you made me wait so long that it just flew out of my mind. Besides, I don't have a line that can follow your exclamation and not have it sound cheesy." The Noah grumbled defensively.

"What do you want Tyki?" Lavi asked, amusement in his voice.

"I'm looking for those two idiots. Nea's worried about their relationship so I need to find Allen to tell him about his new mission." Tyki revealed lazily.

Lavi nodded at the information and commented with a nearly undetectable hint of bitterness. "So Nea decided that he should finally take some action?"

Tyki rose an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nea probably knew the root of their problems before it managed to manifest." Lavi spat, running his fingers through his hair as he nodded at the file before him. "He could have smothered the flames before a full forest fire was created."

"Ah." Tyki nodded understandingly, smiling at the anger rising in the Exorcist. "Besides where the fun in meddling with other's demons?"

"It's not meant to be fun. Helping others out and resolving a problem before it becomes unmanageable, that's meant to be rewarding, not amusing." Lavi declared in a huff.

"Should you really be the one saying that? Mr. Bookman Jr.?" Tyki asked with a light chuckled

"Former." Lavi corrected, as he crossed his arms and placed them on the table. He then proceeded to bury his head in it and closed his eyes, mumbling. "I couldn't stay on the sidelines with the information to change the situation for the better."

"There's a reason for had a reason for staying silent until the last moment, and so does Nea." Tyki offered, tossing the exorcist's hair.

"So do you," Lavi mumbled into his arms.

"Hmm?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lavi raised his head and looked Tyki squarely in the eyes. "I'm not stupid. You wouldn't look for Allen or Kanda in a library, they have their favorite spots, and so do I. Isn't that why you approached me. To think that Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure was a coward." He summarized with a smile. "Weren't ya gonna ask me out?"

* * *

Bile rose in his throat as Kanda stood in the doorway, his hand tightly fisted over the door knob as he stared at his couch.

"Oi. Get out of my house." He growled out as he begrudgingly released the knob, feeling blood returning to his knuckles as the door slammed shut.

Nea laughed, his body shaking in the movement while he redirected his line of sight on the Samurai. "From what I heard, I don't think you can call this a house anymore. A storage room? Maybe."

Kanda opened his mouth to offer a retort but decided against it, feeling burnt out by recent events. "Look, Allen is probably at his office. He hasn't been home for the past couple of weeks. Go find him there"

"I wasn't waiting for Allen." Nea quipped as his eyes traveled back to the television screen.

"Then what did I do to deserve your fine company?" Kanda asked sarcastically as he removed his shoes and hanged up his Exorcist coat.

Nea grabbed the remote resting on the cushion to his right and muted the television, shutting off the droning noise of the news. The elder man remained silent while the other shuffled into his house, keeping Mugen close to his side as he walked into the kitchen. Once Kanda had placed the kettle on the stove and the teapot loaded with his favorite leaves, he returned to the living room. He crossed his arms and looked at the elder expectantly, his foot tapping impatiently. "Well?"

"Contrary to what you believe, I don't hate you," Nea mumbled thoughtfully, gauging the Samurai's expression, who used every trick in the book that he knew of to keep his expression from revealing disbelief or shock. He racked his brain for a response, mentally sighing in relief when the elder decided to continue talking.

"I actually believed that you were the perfect candidate for Allen," Nea revealed, his eyes flicking back to the television before adding. "The only one capable of dealing with Allen actually."

"Capable?" Kanda muttered with furrowed eyebrows. "You weren't even capable of helping him sort through his emotions. You think I would?"

Nea gave a chuckled and stood up. "You made him lose that annoying mask. You made him open up. You sliced through all the barriers that he had up." He listed on, looking pointedly at the Samurai.

Kanda snorted, crossing his hands across his chest. "Those are all the same things."

Nea shrugged, dropping his hands to his sides. "Your opinion, but it's still an accomplishme-"

"It wasn't an accomplishment. I just argued with him." Kanda interjected, stalking back to the kitchen to close the fire under the whistling kettle. "All we ever did was fight."

"And so you decided to become the weaker link in the relationship?" Nea questioned with a smile filled with mockery, following after the Exorcist. He rested his side on a wall, watching the other quickly prepare tea. After a while of silence, he added with a quiet mutter, "You stopped putting up your end of the relationship."

Hearing the remark, Kanda slammed his tea cup on top the table in anger, shattering it. "I wasn't the one who gave up on our family first!" He roared. "I didn't quit trying simply because I was scared!"

* * *

 **Lenalee drew a shaky breath as her sobs lessened. Fou patted the girl on the back in response, a little unsure of what to say.**

"Thanks…. a-a-and sorry," Lenalee mumbled quietly after a while of silence.

"Thanks for helping you when all the others just stared and watch?" Fou asked raising a brow.

The pigtailed woman shook her head. "For more than that. For helping me up and directing me somewhere away from prying eyes. For calling off my brother…. For not hating me."

"Why would I hate you?" Fou asked cocking her head to the side.

Confusion graced Lenalee's face as she raised her head to look at the elder. "Did I not ruin your family?"

Fou gave a bark of a laugh. "They were already fucked up before you came in!" She exclaimed while a frown appeared on Lenalee's face.

"T-that's not funny," Lenalee replied.

Fou smile at the girl. "No, I guess it's not but do understand that you weren't in the wrong. They had their own demons, they were bound to come out eventually.." She revealed before a frown tugged at her lips. "You really don't know what's going on, do you? "

The door suddenly burst open with Tyki leaning against the door frame. "You just got sucked into their drama and now you feel like shit. Like you're the bad guy. And without a doubt, a normal bystander would think that as well." He added before placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He breathed out a puff of smoke while grumbling. "Damn, I was sure that Shounen would be here."

"Did you need him?" Fou asked raising an eyebrow, withdrawing his hand from Lenalee's back.

"Mission for him and that uptight Samurai," Tyki stated with a smirk as he flapped the paper around.

"Hmm. Wish I thought about that sooner." Fou muttered at the revelation.

"It's not your fault. You've probably been trying to fix them from within. Funny thing is that you've been both the barrier that separated them and the thread that held them together the whole time." Tyki claimed, chuckling at the flabbergasted look.

"Is that why you have a mission for them?" Fou asked with an eyebrow raised. "Drastic measures?"

"At this rate, they'll both end up killing each other and regretting it the next day. This was Nea's idea. He thought that provoking Kanda would give the relationship the push it needed. He just didn't account for you." Tyki explained, lazily watching the smoke rise up.

"So this your last resort?" Fou asked worriedly. "There are too many variable to guarantee anything."

Tyki smiled with a bit sadism. "No, if it comes down to it. Nea plans to lock them both in a closed off cell. He claimed that this desperate attempt for reconciliation will definitely work. Less variable and all. Besides, no one-"

"No one knows Allen better than he does." Fou finished weakly, a bit tired after realizing that her actions had been a complete waste.

Lenalee, who've been listening in on the conversation for quite a while, finally decided to interject."Wait! What did you guys mean?!" she questioned in confusion.

Fou sighed, her shoulders slumping before rubbing her temples. "I suppose that you deserve to know this much."

Tyki blinked in surprise, completely forgetting about the other individual in the room. "Yea, but it's not in our position to tell. Let's just say, something happened to Allen and he did something he believed was unforgivable."

"Then you add in misunderstandings and false assumptions, and voila! You and your emotional baggage are one of the products." Fou finished, watching the emotions of relief, surprise, then guilt wash over the other female's features.

Silence fell over the three as Lenalee digested the information. After a couple of minutes, the silence was suddenly interrupted with someone clearing their throat outside of the door.

"Is there a reason why so many people are standing outside my office?"

* * *

Nea's eye twitched yet his smile still stayed, though a little forced. "Allen may have some flaws and his actions may have been wrong, but you should know that he has a viable reason for all of it!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, glaring at the bits of pottery in his bloody hand. "You mean the same reason he used for everything?"

"How could you simply categorize his actual problem as a weak and lame excuse!" Nea spat back, slamming his fist into the wall behind him.

"Because I was the one who heard it every single night! I was the one that was abandoned with the simple note with that same damn excuse. I was the one who had to explain it to our daughter why her father is never home! " Kanda growled, grinding his teeth together.

"So you decided that cheating is the best way to get back at him?" Nea asked in outrage.

"It should have never reached that stage, but cheating as the only way to get him to notice me," Kanda explained tiredly, starting to pull the pieces of jagged pottery out of his hand.

Nea raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of him. "Is that your reason for what you're doing now?"

Kanda sighed and let out an exasperated breath of air. "Not anymore. I broke it up with her."

"So what's your next game plan?" Nea questioned curiously, cocking his head to the side. "Marry a stranger and see if he notices."

Kanda shrugged, his shoulders slumped a little in defeat. "If Allen gave up, then why shouldn't I?"

"So this is what your resolve equates to. Someone who gives up when things became hard." Nea retorted, feeling a sinking feeling of dread at the words.

"Everything I've been doing is counterproductive. This isn't a relationship anymore. It's just two people pretending that it's something that it's not." Kanda muttered, stalking past the older man as he walked to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"That isn't it. It's two people scared to confront the other. Scared to work out their issue!" Nea yelled out, a little frantically as he followed after the Samurai.

"I haven't seen him or talked to him in weeks. I don't think either one of us wants to deal with those issues you're talking about." Kanda stated, pulling out the disinfectant spray. After disinfecting the wound, he pulled out the gauge and contemplated on the necessity of the item.

"What if I said that Allen is willing to work things out with you?" Nea question, watching the Samurai stuffed the roll back into the cabinet. He inspected the wound, noticing that the tears in his skin were already closing up.

Kanda balled both his hand into fists, blood dripped out of the injured on for his actions of reopening the wound. Kanda gritted his teeth before stalking past the elder. "I would say that of all the lies you ever told, that might be the worst one!" he growled as he marched to the front door, quickly slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat before slamming the door.

* * *

 **Jeez, I almost didn't make it. Sadly, all AP exams start next week. I chose writing over studying…. I hope my score won't reflect that! o.o**

 **And yes, I went there. Lavi and Tyki!**

 **Hoped you enjoy the chappie and have a good rest of the month! See you next time!**

 **Please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **FOLLOW please! ….. Favoriting the story would be awesome too!**


End file.
